


The Eternal Harem

by theharemmaster



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Big Hero 6 (2014), Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Peter Pan (2003), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Begging, Bondage, Boys in Chains, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Bondage, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Cock Worship, Collars, Crucifixion, Dark Magic, Everyone Is Gay, Forced Orgasm, Gay Sex, Harems, Horny Teenagers, Kidnapping, Leashes, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Male Homosexuality, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Milking, Non-Consensual Bondage, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Political Alliances, Power Dynamics, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Magic, Sexual Slavery, Sibling Incest, Sounding, Torture, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Wandless Magic, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 59
Words: 88,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theharemmaster/pseuds/theharemmaster
Summary: An eternal Master travels throughout all of time and space, searching for the perfect boys to join his harem. This is a constantly ongoing series of episodic boy sex and slavery as the harem grows larger.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Original Male Character(s), Hiro Hamada/Tadashi Hamada, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Tommen Baratheon/Loras Tyrell
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	1. Blaise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master comes across his first world, one that may be a little familiar...

The man hurtled through the vortex, unable to tell where he was or where he was going. He had been here, alone for so very long. But he knew what was going to happen. He knew he was going to fulfill his destiny. It would take some time. And patience. But he would achieve it. Memories of his past flooded into him and propelled him forward, eager to take his place.

The man's ship was a large mansion. Large and grandiose, but able to shrink to whatever size he wished. It was capable of traveling throughout all of time and space. But the man had not yet learned how to travel. For now, he was struggling with the controls. He had built the thing to exact specifications. But he had trouble learning the controls.

After several years, he had finally figured something out. How to land. From his large control room, he did just that. The mansion landed with a thud. On the screen in front of him he could see something. Green and blue. A world. And so he decided to leave the confines of his ship and venture forth onto a real planet for the first time in ten years.

As he left his home, he was suddenly struck by the sunlight in his eyes. He had been used to nothing but artificial light for so long that it took several minutes for his eyes to adjust. But when he did, he saw something of beauty. A large castle loomed on the horizon, what looked like miles away. It was nestled in the middle of several tall hills. There was nothing else he could see and so decided to go towards it. For what else could he do?

Looking down at himself, now, he noticed that he was wearing something completely different than he was mere moments ago. He now wore a long flowing emerald green robe as well as a matching emerald green pointed hat. Surprised by his appearance, he started walking, even as he did not fully understand why he was dressed in such a way.

It took the man about half a day of walking to reach the castle grounds. And as he did, he suddenly saw someone else. And as soon as the man saw him, he recognized this person immediately.

The boy was about 13 and stood at about 5 foot, 6 inches. He had long, blonde, curly hair. He had a beautiful smile and a beautiful body as well. He was not smiling now, surprised at the sudden appearance of the man in front of him. The oddest thing about him, though, was that he was completely naked except for a collar, ankle and wrist cuffs, and what looked like a cock ring. If the man had seen the back of him, he would have seen the boy had a dildo in his ass as well. He was hard, his cock throbbing but unable to ever release.

The man seemed surprised by all of this as well. He knew this boy intimately, but did not know of his past. Still, he ran up to the boy immediately and hugged him tight. "Blaise! My Blaise! How I've missed you for so long!"

A wand appeared immediately in Blaise's hand and with a single word, the man was bound before the boy. He held the wand in front of him and a cage of light appeared around the man as well. "Who are you!" the boy demanded. His voice cracked as he spoke, scared and confused by the sudden intrusion. "Nobody can apparate on the grounds!"

The man suddenly felt anger. He knew this boy and he knew his own place here. And what this boy was doing to him was unforgiveable. "How dare you! I am your Master! You dare not use magic on me in this manner!" He looked at Blaise with anger, as if daring the boy to attack him further. "I demand to know where I am!"

The boy seemed to tremble somewhat at the man's harsh tone. He knew that he could potentially get in massive trouble for attacking a wizard like this. His eyes widened as he hastily undid the binding spell and the cage, leaving the man free again. "I'm so sorry!" he frantically cried out. "I...I...I meant no ofense! I was scared and surprised! Please forgive me sir!"

The man was shocked at how quickly Blaise had capitulated to him. He had known this boy to be more powerful than that. Still, the man stood up and frowned at him. "Where am I boy? Tell me at once!" The stern tone of voice did seem to be working so far.

Blaise trembled and frantically sputtered... "You... don't know?! But... of course you don't! You're a proper wizard! This is Hogwarts School for Sex Slaves.... sir...." he added the sir at the end of the statement in an attempt to mitigate whatever disaster he had caused by attacking this man so quickly.

The man smiled and started laughing. "Oh? Is it really? How appropriate! Ha ha ha!" He walked towards the boy and put a hand on his cheek and leaned down to kiss him. The kiss was passionate, filled with pent up feelings he had kept in him for ten years of lonliness, longing for this very moment. And the moment had finally come. The moment when he would take his place as the Master.

When the man finally pulled back, he smirked at Blaise. "You will address me only as Master. Do you understand?"

Blaise had tears in his eyes now as he was afraid of punishment. But he nodded frantically and stammered again. "Y-y-yes Master. Only....."

The Master looked over the boy's body and cupped his cock and balls. "What is it Blaise?" the Master asked smoothly, interrupting the boy.

"Only, you have to buy me Master. You can't just take me like this so quickly.... And I haven't even graduated yet..." Blaise hung his head, afraid to look at the man's eyes.

The Master put a hand on the boy's ass and pulled him close, running his hand along every part of the boy's beautiful young body. He was tempted to be angry, but he wasn't. Not really. Blaise couldn't help it. "Oh, my beautiful beautiful Blaise. You needn't worry about that. You will be mine for all eternity. And nothing will stop me from having you by my side."

Blaise gulped as the Master said it. The Master put his hands on Blaise's shoulders. "Now, on your knees Blaise. And service your Master. I'm sure you know how."

The boy obediently lowered to the ground on his knees. He parted the Master's robe and found his already hard and throbbing cock. Obediently, Blaise immediately started licking the shaft. He put one hand on the Master's balls and played with them as he licked up and down Master's cock. Finally he started to put his mouth on it and started taking it in gradually.

The boy started sucking, expertly, on Master's cock as he had been taught. Up and down he went, making sure to lick over the sensitive head as he went. With his other hand, he began stroking the Master's cock so that his entire cock was constantly stimulated. The Master put a hand in Blaise's curly hair and played with it, immersed in pleasure.

After several minutes of this, the Master pulled Blaise's head closer and the boy gagged as he was suddenly forced to swallow the Master's entire length. Without warning, the Master moaned as he came in Blaise's mouth, spurting rope afer rope of cum. It just kept coming, pent up as he was from years of having nobody to fuck. It started running down Blaise's chin as he couldn't hold it all in his mouth.

When the Master finally came down from his mind blowing orgasm, he pulled Blaise's hair back so that the boy's head was tilted up towards him. "Swallow it all," he commanded, and the boy did exactly that. He swallowed as much as he could and collapsed onto the ground, coughing and panting for breath.

The Master looked down on him and put his robe back in place. He stepped one foot onto the boy's gasping and coughing body and pressed down. "Yes my slave, you will love and adore me. And you will be mine."

Only, the Master didn't notice the fully grown wizards currently walking towards him. And before he knew it, the Master was bound and floating in midair, shouting curses at the wizards who disregarded him. Blaise was also similarly bound and floating. He was whimpering in fear and screaming in pain as he was also hit with a curse that caused him massive amounts of nothing but pain. He was distracted with his screams.

The Master was angered by what was happening to Blaise. Nobody should be allowed to touch Blaise but himself. But he could do nothing as he was helplessly floating in midair. "Take them," said one low voice. The Master looked over to see the form of a lanky man dressed all in black with stringy black hair and a hook nose. "Take them to my office now."


	2. Blaise Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master negotiates with the enigmatic headmaster of Hogwarts.

Sex. That was the most prominant feature of the school. Sex and punishment. As the Master floated along in midair next to the young boy screaming in pain, he tried, as best he could, to take in his surroundings. He knew that would be extremely important if he were to escape. He needed to know what was happening here.

As they got closer and closer to the school proper, there were boys, only boys, fucking each other and hurting each other. It seemed violence and sex were encouraged amongst the slaves. Strength ruled the day. All of of them wore the same uniform as Blaise: collar, cuffs, cock cage, and dildo. The Master could only imagine that there was some kind of enchantment on the slaves. This was, after all, a magical world.

When the lanky man approached the boys, however, they would bow their head and look down, even while in the middle of fucking each other or beating each other up. There was a bridge that seemed to cross into the grounds of the school proper. On either side stood two identitcal crosses on which hung the bodies of a twelve year old and fourteen year old boy. They were moaning in pain and whimpering as they were forced to lift themselves up to breathe... only to fall back down as their muscles gave out. The Master wondered what they had done to deserve such punishment. But that was not all.

On either side of the great hall stood crosses as well with young boys on them, suffering endlessly. The Master dare not ask why they were being punished so, for he could tell this man was not to be triffled with.

The punishments continued into large foyer. There were no students fucking each other here. Only students being tortured. There were two punishment horses on either side of the stairs on which sat a pair of whimpering, crying boys. There were boys tied up in various positions along the walls and a few were hanging from the ceiling, dangling there by their arms. There were a few very tight cages as well, gibbets, in which boys were being held.

The grown wizards did not stop to listen to the chorus of moans and whimpers, however. They continued forward into the dungeons. The boyish screams grew louder as they entered the dungeon. One room they passed was a torture chamber, though the Master could not see exactly what was happening in it, only hearing the screams and having a brief view of a boy being whipped.

Finally, they reached the office. In one corner of the room was a boy with his arms and legs tied to a chair. They had to be. For his body was constantly writhing in pain and pleasure for he was in a constant, never ending, state of orgasm. As one orgasm ended another began. Cum was dribbling constantly from his dick as he couldn't stop. The stimulation was too much even though nothing was touching him at all.

The hook nosed man sat at the office chair while the Master found himself floating downwards onto the chair in front of the desk. As soon as he landed, the magical bindings were undone, but cuffs appeared on the chair for his wrists and ankles, restraining him. Blaise continued to float above the desk, screaming and writhing in agony. His face was contorted in pain as the Master and the man looked at each other from across the table, sizing each other up.

The Master knew what he was capable of. He knew full well who he was and what he was meant to be. But he wasn't sure if he could really face this man, this formidable man who now sneered at him. It was his first real test as the Master. Could he face it?

"So...." drawled the man in front of him. "How... and why... have you come upon our grounds?" The man leaned back in his chair, his voice monotone and his face betraying nothing of his emotion. "It is forbidden for any grown wizard who is not a teacher to be on Hogwarts grounds. For any reason. However.... I'm sure you knew that."

The Master had to think of a story and had to think of it quickly. From what he could tell, these people were not exactly friendly to outsiders. But if they were wizards, and they believed he was a wizard, well.... They had to believe he was powerful and arrogant. Perhaps arrogance was the key... "I know full well that I must wait for a boy to graduate before purchasing him, but...." The Master remembered what Blaise had told him earlier. "I have divined that this boy," he looked upwards, "is to be mine. And I do not mean to wait until his graduation. I will have him now."

The man in front of him sneered. "Oh, do you now? And how exactly do you propse on doing that? Why would you not inquire at Hogsmeade? Instead of skulking in the grounds?"

The Master had to think for a moment. "I'm afraid, on my way to Hogsmeade, I suffered an accident. My wand," the Master thought about the wand that he knew so well and shivered, "has been damaged. I can not apparate without it." The Master knew what apparation was, though he had no idea how to do it. "I ended up closer to here and I was coming to look for help when help," the Master glanced up again and smiled briefly, "arrived."

The man leaned forward in his seat and steepled his hands. "I see. Very well. I will allow you transport on the Hogwarts Express back to London to purchase a new wand in Diagon Alley." He was trusting of other wizards. Those who were deemed a threat had been either enslaved or eliminated long ago. Now the only free wizards alive could be trusted. However, he fully intended to have someone accompany this man back to Diagon Alley. His sudden appearance was still altogether mysterious, and could not be overlooked.

"I will also allow you to take Blaise with you. You may use him as you desire. You have divined that he will be yours. That may well be the case, but he must stay here until he graduates. In the meantime, you may stay with him, if you pay for him now." The man stared at the Master, almost daring him to back down from his story.

Fortunately for the Master, however, he had money. The ship had been equipped, from the start, with currency that would transform itself into any currency throughout time and space. A simple piece of paper, it would turn into the currency of the area he was in when he landed. So, as the cuffs came off of his hands, the Master found he had large amounts of gold and silver in his pocket. "We have a deal," he said, pulling out large amounts of gold coins.

With that, Blaise suddenly stopped screaming as he dropped to the table in between the two men. The Master looked down at him and put a hand on his face, kissing him gently.

"He is yours now, you may do with him as you wish. You may stay with him until graduation." The man leaned back into his chair yet again and watched as the Master cradled Blaise in his arms.

Blaise breathed heavily in the Master's arms and couldn't move as the Master stood up. "Now," the Master said forcefully, "where is this train?"


	3. Blaise Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master makes his trip to Diagon Alley with new slave Balise in tow to get a "new" wand.

He was being followed. Of course he was. He had to be. Even without seeing anyone else on the train, the Master knew that someone must have been following him. There was no way these wizards had trusted him so quickly.

Still, he continued on with Blaise still in his arms. The headmaster had provided him with carriage transportation to Hogsmeade station where he boarded the train. When they reached a compartment on the train, Blaise did seem to be feeling a little better.

The Master had to admit that he did get turned on seeing Blaise tortured like that. But the boy was his. Blaise was always his and always would be. He could not abide anyone torturing Blaise but himself. He was angry at the headmaster, but he would not let his anger consume him, not yet. He would protect this boy from everyone but himself.

Blaise stayed nestled in his Master's arms, lying against him. His cock was still throbbing, aching to get off as was normal for the boys of the school. The Master put a hand on his cock and slowly jerked it up and down. As soon as he did, Blaise gave out a moan and his cock twitched, spurting rope after rope of cum onto the floor of the carriage.

"Thank you Master..." the boy moaned out. It was impossible for a boy slave to cum unless a Master touched them. This was a constant frustration for all of the boys in the school. Any boy was allowed to dominate and rape any boy younger than him, but they were always unable to cum which drove them wild.

The Master put a hand through Blaise's curly blonde hair and examined his body more fully. He would have all of eternity to get to know this body intimately, but at the moment he took it in eagerly. The Master had never had a real chance to do this before and so couldn't help but admire every inch of Blaise's young body.

"Master... why did you buy me? I haven't even finished yet. I'm not yet proficient enough to be a slave." The boy leaned his head into his Master's touch and yawned, his body exhausted from the constant pain.

"Because I love you Blaise," the Master sighed as he said it. "You are destined for great things. You will be the first of my boys. And you will be my favorite."

Blaise closed his eyes and shook his head. "But I'm not anyone special... I'm just another boy..."

Anger flaired in the Master's eyes as he looked down at Blaise. "You are what I say you are. I am your Master now."

"Yes Master," Blaise said meekly before the Master turned the boy over and started examining his ass, pulling the dildo out of it.

All slave boys were enchanted to be ready to be fucked at all times. Their hole was always clean, lubricated, and tight, as tight as if they had never been fucked before. And they were enchanted to love it, getting immense pleasure out of being fucked. Indeed, if a slave could get his Master to cum while he was being fucked, he would cum himself.

So Blaise begged to be fucked. "Please Master. Please fuck me. I need it." He moaned.

And so the Master did. His cock was already hard, of course. It had been so very long since he had been able to fuck a boy. But here he was now, ready and excited. It was their true first time. And the Master couldn't have been more happy.

The Master moved his robe to reveal his hard cock and lifted Blaise into a deep and passionate kiss. "Sit on it," he ordered as he leaned back on the compartment bench.

Blaise did exactly as ordered, lowering himself onto the Master's cock. His own cock was sticking straight up in the air, throbbing, despite having cum earlier. Slave boys were enchanted to constantly make seed, to constantly be horny. Constantly horny and never able to cum. It was a life of frustration and obedience. A constant desire to do anything they could to please their teachers so that they would let them cum. It was normal for a boy to try to seduce his teacher and become his pet, just so that he could cum.

The Master merely sat back and let Blaise do all the work. He bounced his body up and down on his Master's cock. The Master reached around and grabbed Blaise's cock, stroking it gently. The boy moaned loudly, his body twitching as he started to reach yet another climax.

And then he did, Blaise came all over the compartment yet again as the Master filled his hole with seed. Both males were panting and moaning in pleasure. The Master felt like he was really back. No. Born.

The trip from King's Cross proved confusing. Blaise had to direct the Master. He knew nothing of this place. And it took awhile for them to finally find the Leaky Culdron and finally the entrance into Diagon Alley.

Immediately the Master's eyes went wide at what he saw. Magic shops everywhere. He wanted to look inside every one of them. There was a lust in his eye. He wanted all of this power for himself. He could not rely on Blaise. No. This must be his. Indeed, it was all his destiny. But first things first, he must procure a wand.

As they walked through Diagon Alley, there were very few people walking about. However, those that were usually had a naked slave in tow. There was a slave auction as well. Boys and girls just graduated from slave school being sold standing naked on a podium. Blaise seemed to gain quite a few stares as well. But the Master put a possessive hand on the boy's shoulder, the signal clear that this was his boy and was not for use.

Entering the wand shop, the Master was struck by how many wand boxes lined the shelves of both floors. There must have been hundreds of wands. Someone must have been busy. He wondered what wands were made of.

He was so in awe of the wands, in fact, that he did not immediately notice the naked slave boy currently restocking the shelves. Nor did he notice the middle aged man standing behind the counter who looked at the Master with a start.

"Pardon me sir, but I sensed a great deal of power as you stepped into this room. Something altogether darker than my regular customers." The wands on the shelves were beginning to shake as if trying to get away from the Master. "Yes..." the man muttered. "I am Mr. Ollivander, keeper of this establishment and renowned in wand lore. I do not remember selling you your wand Mr....?"

"No you didn't," the Master said, ignoring the question of his name. Indeed, he didn't even remember if he had one. "However, I am in need of a new wand. It was broken in an apparation accident."

"Of course..." Mr. Ollivander looked down at Blaise and smiled. "Yes, I remember you. 11 inches, willow, semen core. A bit springy if I remember correctly?"

The boy looked down, trained as he was to not look directly at proper wizards. "Yes sir. That's it exactly."

The Master stepped forward and Mr. Ollivander went to work. He pulled out several wands one at a time, none of which he seemed to feel were appropriate. Indeed, one wand was trying to escape from his hand as soon as he touched it, flying back into its box and back onto the shelf. Finally, he gave one of the wands to the Master to try. But almost immediately he took it back and shook his head, frowning slightly.

"That should have been it..." Ollivander muttered as he looked at more boxes. One wand in particular seemed to stand out to him, though. Indeed, unlike so many of the other wands trying to escape, this one seemed to be trying to get towards the Master. Ollivander muttered to himself again, "Elm, dragon heartstring, 13 inches. A powerful wand indeed, I wonder."

He pulled the wand out of its box and held the wand aloft. Immediately it jumped from his hand with such force that he was pushed back a few inches. The wand flew immediately into the Master's hand and the second it touched his skin a spell shot from it directly at Blaise. The spell hit him squarely in the chest.

Blaise started screaming immediately as the spell hit him. He collapsed to his knees, his body twitching. Only it was not in pain, it was in pleasure. He screamed loudly as he felt the strongest orgasm he'd ever felt in his entire young life. Rope after creamy rope of cum came out of his cock landing straight on the floor in front of him. So much cum in fact that his balls emptied out. And still he kept cumming, the spell refilling his balls instantly. The boy had never felt anything more intense in his life. The orgasm just kept happening, it didn't stop.

Finally, though, it did after about five minutes of ceaseless agony and pleasure. Blaise collapsed to the floor.

Mr. Ollivander's eyes went wide. "I insist on giving this wand to you sir. I have never seen a reaction like that before. Not since... well... you have great power sir. Great power. I suspect we will be hearing about you more and more."

The Master held the wand aloft and it glowed lightly in his hand as if it was not done with its magic. Blaise crawled as best he could towards the Master, looking up at him in awe. Tears flowed from the boy's eyes as he could barely lift himself up. Finally he reached the man and wrapped his arms around the Master's feet. Blaise looked up at the Master with such awe and worship. Blaise simply managed to cry out, "Master! My Master!"


	4. Blaise Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master studies magic in the Hogwarts library and learns of a great and powerful wizard.

The entire train ride back, the Master held Blaise in his arms, the two hugging and kissing each other like new lovers. Which they were. The Master knew Blasie so well, but the boy was only just now getting to know this man who would become the entire center of his world. The orgasm from his wand had been more powerful than anything the boy had ever felt in his life. He had been subjected to countless sexual tortures over the three two and a half years he had been at Hogwarts, and nothing had ever compared to the pure blissful agony that came from that spell.

So Blaise could do nothing but adore the Master. He wanted to stay with this man for as long as he possibly could. Perhaps he would use more spells on the boy.

But the Master did not know any spells at all. He knew nothing about wielding a wand or controlling it. He did not know any spells. He didn't know how to draw objects towards him, much less anything big. The wand had merely acted of its own accord, not that the boy would believe that. The Master knew about magic, of course, but not how to use it. Truly use it. And what was the store keeper referring to when he said that the Master had great power? The Master had to find out. And so he did.

The Headmaster graciously allowed The Master a place to stay in the school towers so that he might be near his slave. He was not allowed to leave with the boy yet, of course, but he was free to come and go as he pleased in his tower room. He was also free to use the bodies of any of the slave boys, which he did. But they were never as satisfying as Blaise himself.

Over the next several months, the Master studied. He spent countless hours in the library pouring over hundreds of old texts on magic. Wandlore, history, potions, herbology. Everything he could get his hands on. And he slowly began to learn.

In the intervening time, the Master had learned that those with no magical ability whatsoever were called muggles. And those who had talent for magic and were born from muggles were called muggle borns. These were a great mystery of the wizarding world. Hundreds of books over several thousand years had been devouted to trying to understand how magic develops in those with no talent. But no one had been able to figure it out. Even so, in recent years the magical community had developed a distrust and hatred towards muggles. So much so that all muggle-born wizards and witches were enslaved, treated as the lowest of the low.

They were so low that they would even be used as sex slaves. This school, Hogwarts, was dedicated to the training of such slaves. And, indeed, it seemed that sexual behavior was well cultivated in the students at the school. They seemed to be constantly magically drugged to behave aggressively and sexually towards each other. Each student could fuck any other student they desired who was younger than them at any time. The students were not allowed to know that they were constantly being "encouraged" in their food and drink every day to sexually dominate each other. But the Master was allowed free reign of the library given his presumed status as a full wizard.

He also found out, as well, that the defining moment in this world's history seemed to be a war started by a wizard supremacist group known as the Death Eaters. The entirety of this world was ruled by their leader, Lord Voldemort. He seemed to rule with an iron fist, quashing any dissent. Most kids in the school now had grown up under this regime and saw it as normal. It was normal for them to grow up to be sex slaves. But the older wizards remembered what it was like before Voldemort was their ruler. The Master had talked to some of these wizards about Voldemort and his powers. He had come to the conclusion that the wand maker must have meant Voldemort. If the Master had the power of this wizard, well, he could potentially become even more powerful....

And so the Master studied. He seemed to take to spell work like a natural. All of it was easy for him. He challenged a few wizards to duels and killed them incredibly easily. The Master soon became feared in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade, both of which he frequently visited.

Of course, after so long of gaining a reputation, the Master was visited by the very man he had been wanting to meet for so long. Lord Voldemort. Having seen his picture in books, the Master knew exactly what he looked like as Voldemort materialized in front of him whilst he was browsing Burgin and Burke's one rainy afternoon.

"A man who only calls himself, The Master? How presumptuous must one be to use that title for oneself, I wonder, when I am the Master of this world...." Voldemort appeared first as a face and then slowly his body started to appear in a puff of smoke.

The shop keeper seemed to recoil in fear and backed away into a back room quickly as the Master stared at the strongest of dark wizards to ever exist. He said calmly, "Lord Voldemort..." His face betrayed nothing of his emotion.

Voldemort immediately held a wand up and pointed it at the Master's face. The Master held up his own wand. Both wands glowed with magical power as if ready to fight. "You must be very stupid indeed to say my name to my face. You have a reputation that preceeds you." Voldemort lowered his wand and the Master did the same.

The Master smiled. "All in an effort to meet you. Your story is legend and I wish to learn from you. You are the greatest wizard of all time. You have conquered this whole world." And the Master wished to learn how to conquer as well, though his conquests would be of a different kind.

Voldemort looked the Master up and down, a twinkle in his eye. "You wish to learn from me? You have killed a few of my greatest followers. Why should I not kill you now?"

The Master did not say anything, but held his wand aloft. A whirling black hole in space appeared above him and everything around them began to disappear into it except for the two men that stood there. The entirety of that street block started to disappear. All of Diagon Alley and all of that section of London was gone in a few moments as Voldemort and the Master stood and watched.

And then with another wave of his wand, it all came back out of the black hole. All of it reseting back to its original state as if nothing had happened. Everything exactly back where it was. Something did happen though, and tonight there would be a story on it on the muggle news and in the wizarding news. Something had happened. Something spectacular.

Voldemort only smiled and laughed. He spoke with a hiss in his voice. "Very good Master! I accept your tutaledge. We will meet here at this location precisely at 10 PM every night. Do not be late."


	5. Blaise Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master continues to train in magic until he believes he's learned enough.

The days progressed into months. For the better part of a year the Master trained with Lord Voldemort, getting better and better at the dark arts. He maintained a room at the Leaky Cauldron, but he also had a room in Hogwarts. The Master studied magic in the library of Hogwarts as well, learning all that he could. He was taking it in with lust, an eager desire to learn all he could. He would be the greatest wizard of them all. He must. It was his destiny. One day he would prove it.

In the meantime, Blaise continued his training as a sex slave and he stayed with his new Master when not in class. The two shared a strong bond between them, stronger than any relationship Blaise had ever had with another human being. The Master truly loved the boy, more than anything in the world. And Blaise loved the Master in return, staying by his side through all of his studies. There was so much the Master wished he could tell Blaise about their own future together. But he would not. He could not share his knowledge.

It was one night during their training sessions that the Master asked the dark lord what exactly he hoped to gain by training him. "You are powerful," Voldemort replied. "It is better to keep you by my side than have you be an unknown quantity." There was an unspoken question in the air. Would Voldemort have done better to kill the Master when he had the chance?

Indeed, the time was coming when the Master would leave. It was soon becoming clear that Voldemort had little left to teach him. Over the course of the months he had lived in this world, the Master had spirited away several books from the Hogwarts library and from the book store in Diagon Alley to his mansion in the hills of Scotland. He now had a rather large library of books on magical lore. The Master was starting to wonder whether he was now ready to leave this place. And, indeed, he felt he was.

One night after having had passionate sex with Blaise, the Master lay in bed with his boy slave, the two of them relaxing in their afterglow. It was then that the Master made his announcement. "It's time to leave Blaise."

The boy shook his head. "But Master, I'm not ready."

The Master hugged Blaise close to his chest and pulled Blaise's chin up with his hand, forcing the boy to look him in the eye. "You are. Because I say you are. We're leaving. Now."

The Master and Blaise stood up out of the bed, naked. The Master hugged Blaise close to him as he held his wand up. With the utterance of a spell, everything in the entire room started to float about. Bed, tables, chairs, books, everything. It all swirled around the room and started floating towards a bad on the floor. One by one objects started shrinking to fit in the bag until the room was completely empty, all of the objects now inside the bag.

The Master picked the bag up, light as a feather. Blaise looked up at the Master with awe, having seen him do things like this before but still just as impressed as ever. The Master looked down at Blaise and smiled at him, pulling the boy into a big hug. "Now, let us be off."

However, their escape was noticed rather quickly. Despite all his ability, the Master could not yet apparate while inside Hogwarts grounds. And as they were climbing down the steps and through the courtyard, one of the teachers spotted the two. When asked what he was doing, the Master was honest, he said he was taking the boy early, before his graduation, which, of course, was forbidden.

The teacher insisted most fiercly, pulling his wand out. But before the teacher could say a word, he was dead on the ground with a flash of green light. "Come along, quickly, we will be noticed." The Master grabbed Blaise's hand and started running. The man and his boy running through the castle and finally out of the grounds as teachers started converging on them.

One by one the teachers died to the Master's wand. Until, that is, Lord Voldemort materialized in front of them. "Well, I had of course assumed you would turn on me. What great student does not turn on his better when he feels he has learned enough."

With two flashes of green light the spells connected, pushing against each other. The Master held his wand firm with Blaise behind him, but the two spells stayed connected, unmoving.

It was rather unexpected when Blaise held his own wand out. The boy uttered a spell and the lord of the wizarding world flew backwards against a wall. Blaise looked surprised at his own ability, but the pair did not have time to discuss it. "Run!" the Master shouted frantically before Voldemort stood back up.

The Master and Blaise made it out onto the grounds and finally far enough away that the Master's apparation took them directly next to the mansion. Quickly they ran through the doors and they were safe. Nobody could penetrate the ship's defenses. Even so, the Master took control of the console and the ship dematerialized, appearing instead inside the boundless realm of the time vortex.

With a massive sigh of relief the Master collapsed onto the floor, exhausted. "You did it Blaise! You saved out lives." Blaise fell to the floor and hugged his Master, beaming.


	6. Blaise Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master and slave spend time together in the harem.

Master and slave spent the next several moments lying on the floor hugging and kissing each other. There was so much love between them that the Master didn't know if he could adaquetely express. Blaise had saved both of their lives. He may not have seen himself as very much now, but he would soon become the first of the Master's harem, and that meant he was special. He had to be. The Master would never make a mistake in his judgement.

The Master continued hugging his boy as he stood up, pulling Blaise up with him. "You are special Blaise. Whether you know it or not, you have a great destiny ahead of you." With a wave of his wand, the collar and cuffs Blaise was currently wearing fell away and disappeared. With another wave of his wand, another collar appeared in the air in front of them. This one, however, was unique. It was bronze with a bold streak of blue across it. There was a golden wand embedded in the front as well. The Master grabbed it out of the air and put it on his boy. The moment the collar touched his skin, his name appeared across the front on the golden wand in blue letters.

Blaise gasped and touched it, looking down. "I will try, Master, to be worthy of you. This is incredible..." He meant the collar, of course, but also the mansion itself was beautiful.

Blaise's surroundings were like that of Hogwarts. A large castle with many rooms. But the mansion would always lead you to the room in which you desired to be. Which is what it did now as the two started walking and they were lead to a corridor. This corridor, however, was empty save for one door which the Master opened. Inside there was a large beautiful bed with blue sheets and a window that looked out onto cliffs and the seaside. The walls were lined with bookshelves and stacks of books which Blaise found incredible.

The boy immediately went to open the window and looked out. He found there was fresh air, as if he were really looking out the window into the outdoor world. He could hear the crashing of the waves and smell the sea foam. The Master walked over to him and put his hand on the boy. "You can even go out there. If you wish." A broom stood on a bookshelf under the window and Blaise grabbed it. Without hesitation, the boy mounted it and flew off.

As he flew through the air, he felt such freedom that he had never felt at Hogwarts. He was allowed to leave this room and explore the world. Indeed, if Blaise were to go far enough, he would find that this entire room was actually a detailed recreation of the entire world which he was from. He could go anywhere in it. Apparate on his own. There was no danger of splinching here. Or fly a broom throughout it. And there were people. So many people. Blaise had infinite freedom in this world to do as he liked. And, in this world, he was more powerful than even Voldemort himself. He would not know this for sure for some time, but he would take his time to explore. Time was the one thing he had in abundance.

Eventually, however, the Master called him back. He had been taught a spell earlier in life that would recall a slave to him. The boy had to be collared already though. He simply had to say the incantation of the spell and the name he wanted and the boy would return. Which he did. Blaise returned immediately and the Master took him up into his arms and the two landed on the bed together.

They made love for hours. The Master knew he loved Blaise, and Blaise certainly loved him. The boy had been rescued by his former life by this man who was his Master. Of course, Blaise did not know what the Master would do to him, he knew that this man was better than the life he left.

So the Master fucked his young boy, over and over again. He kept his cock inside the boy's ass and did not remove it for hours. His orgasm never tired him out as his balls were magically enchanted to keep filling, as were Blaise's. The two kept cumming over and over again. Finally they simply collapsed of exhaustion, even though they were both still continuously horny, their bodies simply not able to take anymore sex. They lied in the bed there, hugging each other as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

They spent the next two months like this together, never tiring of each other. They would go explore the world inside Blaise's bedroom, for even the Master did not know the full extent of it. Then at night they would go back to the bedroom and fuck for hours. Eventually, however, the Master had to admit that his sadism got the better of him.

The Master took Blaise to the dungeon in his mansion. He strung the boy up by his arms and lifted him up so that his toes were barely touching the ground. "Will this make you happy Master?" the boy gasped as he was subjected to the pain of being stretched out like that.

"Yes, very much," said the Master as he whipped the boy hard with a riding crop. He continued to strike the boy's skin, aiming for his nipples and cock and balls a few times. And, to his surprise, he found that the boy's cock began to grow. Perhaps it was a magical enchantment that made him masochistic, but the Master was glad to see it. "You are enjoying this as well Blaise...."

The boy shook his head. "Noo...." He looked down at his cock and wished it would go down. But he really was enjoying it. His boy enjoyed the pain and he found he wanted more which he would get in abundance.

The Master soon moved on from whipping his boy and placed him on a bondage horse. He had to keep himself lifted up to as not to allow the wedge to go into his ass. At the same time, the Master attached electrodes to Blaise's nipples and cock and balls. With the flick of a switch, he turned the electricity on full blast. The scream that came out of the boy's mouth was a beautiful thing to hear and he left it running for some time just to hear that scream. He turned it off for a few moments just to give Blaise some time to recover. The boy panted, trying to get his breath back as skin was glistening with sweat. But he didn't have a lot of time to recover before the electricity started again and the boy started screaming once more.

Finally, the Master put Blaise on a sybian, pushing on his shoulders so that a silver ball went into his ass very quickly. Blaise screamed yet again as he was pushed down. The machine was magically enchanted to push and vibrate against his protstate at all times. Even before it was turned on, Blaise's cock exploded with cum and pent up lust. But when it started, Blaise quickly came again, his cock exploding once more. Blaise tried to move away from the object, squirming to lift himself up, but it was useless. His arms and legs were chained to the floor and he could not move very far in any direction.

The boy orgasmed again and again. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and his mouth hang open as he tried to endure the painful pleasure, but it was too much. He was constantly screaming, his small body overwhelmed by the assault. Soon, he was dribbling cum down his cock and murmering to himself as the Master knelt down to watch. He doubted that Blaise would be able to hear him or notice him at all if he talked. Still, he put a hand on the boy's cheek and smirked. He was so hot right now, suffering as he was, sweat pouring down his body.

The Master stayed there for hours, letting Blaise endure this torture for what seemed to the boy to be an eternity. But finally, finally, he let Blaise off, turning the machine off and unchaining him. Blaise collapsed to the floor, panting and moaning. But even still, the Master was not done with him. For he immediately went to the floor next to him and started fucking the exhausted boy, releasing his own pent up lust into the boy.

But even then, the Master knew that he would not be satisfied with just one boy. Oh no. He well knew his destiny. And as good as Blaise was, the Master knew there was more out there. He had seen it. He would rape and enslave so many more boys. And Blaise was going to help him do it.


	7. Peter Pan Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master and Blaise go to their first world and find themselves on the deck of a ship....

The Master awoke next to his slave. Blaise was sleeping in his arms peacefully after hours of fucking the previous night. The boy's appetite was voracious. He never tired of giving the Master exactly what he wanted. Both Master and slave were magically enhanced to prevent exhaustion. Still, it was not enough. He could not be satisfied with simply one boy. The Master knew his destiny.

So the Master woke his sleeping boy and together they made their way to the center control room of the mansion. He spun the wheel, allowing the mansion to land where it would. With a whir and a thud the mansion landed. Without bothering to look at where they were, the Master looked down at his boy. Blaise nodded and smirked mischievously. Together they held hands and walked out the door.

Immediately as they stepped out, their naked bodies were dressed in different outfits. The Master was dressed in a fine red captain's coat, trousers, and large boots. He had a very large hat on his head with a very large feather to match. Blaise was wearing a simple white shirt and pants with no shoes. They were standing on a ship off the coast of a small island and several men were looking at the Master with attention.

Turning around the Master looked at his mansion which was now a cabin on a ship. A pirate ship by the look of the giant jolly rodger flying from the mast. "ARRRRRRR" shouted the Master by way of greeting and the pirates responded with a resounding "ARRRR" of their own. Blaise looked up at his Master and suddenly started laughing hysterically, thrown off by the hilarity of the situation.

The Master looked down at him and smirked before grabbing him and carrying him towards the edge of the ship. He smirked at Blasie as he held him over the edge. The boy screamed as his life was seemingly threatened. Though the Master had no intention of throwing him over. "What say ye? To throwing this cabin boy over board for laughing at his captain!" The Master laughed and his voice came out with a stereotypical pirate accent.

The crew laughed and one said, "Oh we know you won't captain. Given what you do to him every night!" The crew laughed and the Master grinned, going with it. He wasn't entirely sure what was happening, but he was into it.

"AYY! That I do!" He pulled Blaise back and gave him a massive kiss before putting his hand under the boy's trousers and fondling his butt and then moving to his cock and balls and squeezing hard, causing Blaise to gasp. "It's good to be the captain!"

However, it was at that exact moment that something rather strange happened. Everyone heard it first. A resounding crowing sound. Like that of a rooster. It came from somewhere in the clouds above them. And a boy dressed in leaves descended from the clouds, as if floating. He hovered a foot above the deck of the ship and smirked at the Master.

"Get your hands off of him Hook!" Peter Pan yelled, drawing a small knife from his belt. The Master did just that, dropped Blaise to the floor of the deck with a grin. Peter grinned back as he poked at the Master who soon found that he did indeed have a hook for a hand. He also soon found that he had a sword in a scabbard at his side.

The Master drew his sword and was soon in a duel with this sexy blonde boy. He went back and forth, the boy laughing the whole time and the Master grinning. So this was to be his boy. He knew the story of Peter Pan of course, but he never thought it to be real. He would capture this boy and make him his own.

The pirates all responded as a gang of boys soon descended from the clouds as well, overpowering them with the element of surpirse. While the Master's back was turned, one of the boys grabbed Blaise. The slave yelled, "Master!" at Hook, but it was too late, he was already high in the sky as the lost boy flew him into the clouds. The Master turned back towards them, but when he did, Peter jumped on top of his sword and laughed at him.

"Serves you right Hook, hah hah! I beat you!" Pan laughed at his foe, regarding him with derision, before jumping off the sword and ascending like all the other boys. It was only when Pan and his lost boys were gone did they realize that one of their number was missing.

The pirates had captured one of the boys. Curly. So named for his long curly hair. One of the pirates had pinned him down and prevented him from flying away like the other boys. The Master yelled in anger at his slave being taken from him, but was happy to find a new boy to torture.

And torture he did. The Master immediately stripped Curly of his animal skin costume, revealing his lithe and smooth body. He punched the boy in the gut and squeezed his balls hard making the lost boy scream in pain. "Where did they take him!?" he demanded over and over. It took quite a bit before Curly finally answered. He didn't want to betray Peter.

The Master threw Curly against the wall and roughly raped him, pushing his cock into the boy's ass forcefully. He rammed hard into the boy over and over making him scream and cry in pain. All the while the Master chocked this boy and punched his stomach and balls. "WHERE IS HE!?" he practically screamed as he came inside the boy's ass for the fourth time.

Finally, Curly gave in. "I....I'll take you to them AAAAHHHH!" he screamed as the Master rammed into the boy particularly hard while all the pirates watched.

"That's better said the Master as he fucked the boy to completion one last time before dumping his exhausted body on the ground. The Master stepped onto Curly's neck, slowly choking him. Looking down at the boy at his mercy, the Master sneered."Peter Pan will pay..."


	8. Peter Pan Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise gets kidnapped by the Lost Boys and finds himself face to face with the infamous Peter Pan.

"Master!" the boy screamed as he was lifted up into the air. Up and up he flew as he was carried by one and then two other boys. He screamed back towards his Master but the man could no longer hear him, he was high in the air. "Let me go!" he yelled up at the boys carrying him.

"Are you sure you want that?" one of the boys said with a grin looking down at his captive.

Blaise nodded and panicked, starting to flail wildly. "PUT ME DOWN!" he yelled. If only he could reach the wand stashed in an inner pocket on his shirt. It had come to him when they had stepped out of the door, as if it felt like it needed to be with him. But his arms and legs were held by the two boys.

One of the boys shrugged at the other and nodded. "Ok then." he said curtly before both boys let Blaise go, causing him to fall violently through the air.

Blaise screamed as he fell, his voice just one constant stream of panic, unable to keep himself from stopping. He flailed his arms wildly before remembering to grab his wand. He was a wizard after all. With a twirl of his wand and a slight twist in the air, he disappeared, only to reappear on the beach below him.

It took very little time, however, before one of the boys descended in front of him. Ever so quickly he grinned and snatched the wand out of Blaise's hand, examining it. "Neat trick," the shirtless blonde boy said, waving the wand himself to try to figure out how it worked. "I wanna do that," he said cheerfully, pocketing the wand for himself.

Blaise panicked inwardly as he lunged towards the boy. "Hey! That's mine!" He tried to grab the wand but the boy jumped quite out of the way and hovered just out of reach above him.

"No, I think I'll be keeping it thank you. What does it do anyway?" The boy grinned as several other boys descended next to him. They all looked to him for instruction, as if he was their leader. He looked at the wand and pointed it at one of the boys, but nothing happened. "Ah well, let's be off men!" he shouted at the other boys. And of course they all knew exactly what that meant. He was their commander and he was telling them to go home.

Blaise could tell he had no choice. He was outnumbered quite significantly and had little choice but to follow the boys into the jungle. They pushed him and shoved him, treating him as a prisoner. He could have made a run for it, but it was clear that they would have caught him very quickly. He was better with magic than with athleticism after all.

So it was that they marched for the next few hours into the jungle. Blaise was silent as he looked down, trying to figure out how to get his wand back and to escape back to his Master. But he couldn't think of a plan. The boys all seemed to be perfectly capable of fighting him and keeping him in place. He tried to reach for the wand at least once, but the leader easily leaned out of reach before Blaise could grab it, grinning at the attempt. Blaise didn't try again after that.

They soon reached a large clearing in the forest, in the middle of which stood a large leaveless tree. The leader went to the base of the tree and knocked on a very specific spot on the wood. With a slight groan of wood, a small door opened in the base of the tree. All the boys, Blaise included, had to crawl to get through it.

When they emerged, however, Blaise saw a large room built into the center of the tree. There were a few windows built into it for light and a large carpet in the middle of the floor. It was clear that their leader had not brought all of the boys with him as the room was filled with several other naked boys on the floor. Some were punching each other and some were humping each other. They were each overcome with some form of powerful emotion and gave into it easily. Whether it be the desire to hurt others or the sexual desire they so often dealt with.

A couple boys were holding down another boy while a fourth boy was forcefully fucking his face. One boy was even ass fucking another who was screaming as he was forcefully raped. Several other boys holding him down. There was a heirchy at play here. Some of the boys were the stronger and dominant while others were prey.

The few boys who came with their leader soon cheered triumphantly and stripped their own animal skins that they always wore when leaving the hideout. Inside, however, everyone was naked. The leader had mandated it to be so. All were equal here, although that was very clearly not true. It was so in name only. Indeed, the leader stripped himself as well, revealing his beautiful lean body. His smooth skin, cute nipples, and perky cock and balls stood out to Blaise as he stared shamelessly. Indeed, most of the others did the same thing, staring at their leader with lust in their eyes or with the desire to overthrow him and take his place.

All of them saluted immediately, however, as he flew above the mass of boy flesh and landed on the large throne at the end of the room. He sat gracefully and grinned as one boy approached, putting a crown of sticks on his head. He held the wand in his hand and continued to look at it, particularly curious of its purpose.

"I'm Peter," he said, still with a grin on his face as he surveyed his kingdom. "Peter Pan. Welcome to my humble home." There was a hint of sarcasm and edge to his voice as he looked over the new boy. Peter nodded at the two boys behind Blaise, who immediately pushed Blaise towards the throne. All eyes were now on Blaise and Peter now, the important tasks of fucking each other and beating each other up forgotten.

Blaise resisted movement up until the point he was standing in front of the throne. He was soon unceremoniously stripped, his cabin boy outfit ripped completely until he was standing naked in front of Peter. Despite being in a room filled with naked boys and despite having been used sexually for two months straight by his new Master, Blaise felt uncomfortable and vulnerable standing in front of this seemingly dangerous foe naked.

"Who are you? And how do you come to be here?" Peter asked, eyeing Blasie up suspiciously. "And how did you get captured by that dasterdly Captain Hook?" He looked at Blaise expectantly and after Blaise stammered a bit, trying to think of an answer, Peter sighed and rolled his eyes. "Well...?"

Blaise stopped trying to think of an explanation and looked up in surprise. "Well.... what?" Blaise asked, confused as to what Peter meant.

"Well, aren't you going to thank us for rescuing you?" Peter began to accept the apology before it was even said. "It was nothing really, easiest rescue ever."

Blaise frowned. "I didn't want to be rescued! That's my Master!" he yelled out and Peter gasped as did several of the boys. The entire idea of having someone telling him what to do was foreign to him.

"Master? Captain Hook? He was clearly going to toss you to the sea and you call him Master?" Peter scoffed. "You are messed up in the head." Peter, of course, had no idea how right he was.

Blaise shuffled awkwardly. "He's my Master and I love him! He and I are from another world!" Blaise saw no reason to lie about their origins, though he didn't know if it would hurt him or not to be so honest.

This, however, intrigued Pan. He looked at the wand again and held it aloft. "Oh? Is that why you have this and can disappear and reappear?" He waved the wand again, but nothing happened as Blaise was clearly becoming increasingly frustrated.

"Yes! I am a wizard! I can do magic!" Blaise just blurted out, without regard for the consequences of saying such a thing.

Peter grinned. "A wizard? Really really?" He jumped up on top of his seat. "Well Mr. Wizard, you can join our group." He said this matter of factly, like he was giving Blaise a favor by letting him join. "It'll be better for you than being with that no good Captain Hook after all. And you'll teach us all magic!"

The boys cheered at that as Peter held the wand in what he considered to be an action pose. His cock suddenly grew erect at the thought of wielding the power of a wizard. He would make this boy teach him magic if he had to. He already know the boy posessed great ability, having seen him apparate. But he wondered what else this thing could do and whether Peter might be able to do it himself...


	9. Peter Pan Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master tries to track down Blaise with his new captive Lost Boy.

The Master and his pirates followed the lost boy through the jungle. The Master had managed to summon his wand and with it chains that wrapped around the naked boy's arms and legs. He was wearing a chain around his neck acting as a collar and leash. The boy groaned as he hobbled through the forest, trying in vain to avoid the dense foilage of the jungle. At one point he fell over and was rewarded with an electrical charge that shocked him through all of the chains.

"GET UP!" the Master yelled at the boy, who quickly did as he was told. Curly had been fucked before, but it had never been as painful and humiliating as it had with this man. He was eager to avoid it happening again and was quick to obey even as the pirates all laughed at his misfortune. He didn't want to betray Peter, but he didn't really have much choice. The Master would continue to hurt him if he didn't.

It took a few hours before they finally reached the clearing and the hollow tree. Curly hesitated for a moment and the Master met his hesitation with another harsh electrical shock. The boy screamed and dropped to the ground before getting back up quickly. His eyes were wide with fear as the Master glared at him.

The boy went to the base of the tree and knocked on the wood. The Master followed. He told the pirates to surround the tree in case anyone tried to run. A small door opened in the side of the tree and the boy went into it. The Master followed, though it was a very tight fit. It took some maneuvering, but he finally made his way inside.

When The Master emerged he saw not a single boy in the room except for Peter himself. At the site of Curly all chained up, Peter's cock unexpectedly jumped up in desire and he stared at the boy in front of him. He had never thought of doing this to one of his lost boys, but he was regretting it now. This was something that turned him on like never before.

Peter stood up on the throne, cock erect, wearing his crown of branches. He held Blaise's wand aloft and pointed it at the Master who only laughed.

"You don't know how to use that, do you?" he sneered as he approached the throne. The boy was hot as fuck. The Master stared at his body, running his eyes up and down the smooth chest and stomach. He longed to take that cock into his mouth or to fuck that cute little butt. He ran his eyes down Peter's lightly haired legs and to his feet. The boy was magnificent. The Master would absolutely have him in his collection. But Peter was a special boy. A boy he could use. Peter had grown hard at seeing Curly like this and the Master planned on pressing that.

"Where is he?" the Master said, raising his own wand. Peter's whole ruse fell apart seeing the Master with his own wand. With a flick, the Master disarmed Peter, Blaise's wand flying back into the Master's other hand. He put both wands back into his pockets and moved closer to the throne, standing in front of it now.

"You'll never know Hook!" Peter said in triumph. "You didn't think we'd not see you coming did we? We knew Curly wasn't with us as soon as we left! I've hidden your boy and all the other last boys." In fact, Blaise was currently being led, tied up, deeper into the forest. He had tried to run off a few times, so he had to be tied up so as not to go warn the Master. The boys were trying to find another hideout, though so far their explorations had been unsuccessful.

The Master soon ran his hand down Peter's chest and stomach before grabbing his hard cock, rubbing it. "Come now Peter," he said, trying to be seductive. "We both know you like the look of this boy... Curly was it... chained up like this. Tell me where you took my boy and I'll give him to you. You can do with him what you wish."

Peter tensed as the Master touched him, though quickly relaxed as his hard cock was stroked. The pleasure was intense, being stroked by Hook and staring at the chained up lost boy in front of him. He wanted the boy back for sure, but... "Blaise knows magic..." he stammered as his body instinctively tried to move away, but he couldn't. "Why would I trade him for Curly? Blaise can teach me..."

The Master grew bolder in his exploration of Peter's body and moved his other hand around to Peter's butt. Finding the hole, the Master pushed a finger inside ever so gently. "I know magic Peter. In fact... I know far more than you could possibly imagine. You think chaining up Curly is good? You haven't seen even the beginning of my magic."

Peter gasped in pain and surprise as the Master kept finger fucking him while stroking him off. He was in ecstasy, more turned on than he'd ever been at the thought of perhaps doing this to all of his boys. He could imagine it now, their moans and groans of pain as they were tied up in various ways. He didn't know it, but his libido was now being magically enhanced by the Master's wand. It could sense the Master was close to another of his boys and responded.

"No Peter!" Curly shouted. "Don't listen-" was all he could manage before his body was wracked with the strongest electrical current yet. His screams and sobs echoed throughout the whole room. It was enough to make Peter cum right there, and he did. His cock exploded rope after rope of sticky cum onto the floor of the throne room. But he was still turned on. The Master continued to stroke him and he found himself closing in almost instantly on a second orgasm. He came yet again, his body magically enhanced in that moment to continue making cum. Peter shivered and jerked in orgasm as Curly continued screaming on the floor. It was the most intense moment of his life.

Only when he finally came down from the orgasm did the Master stop the current running through Curly, pulled his finger out of Peter's hole and let go of his cock. Still, Peter remained hopelessly turned on. The Master's wand was seeing to that. He would find that, as he became one of the Master's slaves, he would be in a constant state of horniness.

Peter looked down at Curly who was currently panting, his body wracked with the aftershocks of the pain. Tears flowed from his eyes as Peter flew down to him and touched him. There was a glimmer of hope on Curly's eyes that Peter would save him, but that was soon dashed as Peter punched him hard in the gut. The look of betrayal on Curly's eyes did nothing to Peter as he was soon overcome with a sadistic lust. He punched the boy again. And again. He started kicking Curly over and over. He wanted to see the boy in pain. He wanted to hear him scream again.

The Master only watched with satisfaction on his face. Peter had been easy to manipulate. And he was highly satisfied with the results. Peter didn't know it, but this was the moment when his life would change forever.

"Now now Peter, that's enough for now. If you come with me, I promise you will get to do this everyday. In fact, it'll be encouraged." The Master grinned. "You see, I'm not really Captain Hook, though I appear to be just that. I am 'The Master.' I come from another world. I travel to different worlds and I am trying to build a harem of slaves. Blaise is my first, but I would like you to come with me. You would be an invaluable member."

Peter stood back, shaking his head as he tried to take in what he was just told. It was all too crazy. Too ridiculous to contemplate. "And what if I say no?"

"Well... after what you've done to Curly here, I doubt the other Lost Boys would want you as their leader anymore. Besides, you act as if I'm giving you a choice." The Master lunged towards Peter and grabbed his arms behind his back. He put his face right behind Peter's left shoulder and whispered in his ear, kissing his cheek gently.

"Think about it Peter. I will give you boys to torture. Whenever you want. You can tie them up, chain them up, rape them. You can do whatever you want to them. All you have to do is give Blaise back to me. And..." he whispered into the boy's ear even softer so that Curly couldn't hear. "I may even consider teaching you magic."

Peter struggled to get out of the Master's grip, but he was held too firmly. He couldn't deny that he was excited and interested by the offer. But it sounded like he had little choice. If this man really was who he said he was and not Captain Hook, he'd be able to take him regardless. Given the magic he had seen, Peter had no doubt the Master could overpower him. It would be better to be taken willingly and have rank and prestige with him than to be another slave to torture. "What do you want me to do...?" Peter whispered, his cock again growing hard as he looked down at Curly's tortured and chained form on the ground.


	10. Peter Pan Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise is taken into the jungle by his captors....

Blaise attempted to move through the jungle with his arms tied behind his back, but it proved to be a challenge. He kept tripping over branches and walking into bushes. But still the boys kept moving. He alone was now naked in the group. The rest of the boys had put on various animal skins to hide their identities from the pirates. From a distance they would look like rabbits and squirals and bears. Blaise, on the other hand, looked like a naked boy struggling to retain his balance.

The magical boy wasn't sure what the others were looking for. They seemed to stop every few moments and sniffed around only to continue moving. Finally, they stopped for good inside of a large fallen hollow log. Together they hid, holding Blaise on a leash. "Let me go!" he shouted, longing to get back to his Master. He struggled in his bindings, but it was no use. Peter took his wand quite awhile ago and he was useless without it.

The lost boys continued to keep him restrained and held him close, preventing him from running off even as he tried to escape without loosening his bindings. "Peter said we were supposed to guard you!" one of the taller boys said. Blaise sighed, silently hoping his Master would come save him.

Unfortunately for him, Peter Pan appeared on the edge of the tree stump at that very moment. "Hey gang!" he said cheerfully. "I managed to give them the slip!" He looked Blaise up and down and smirked at him. "How's our newest recruit doing?"

Blaise glared at Peter with anger and hatred in his eyes. He spat on the ground towards his captor even as Peter held his wand at him. Peter simply laughed and put the wand back in his pocket. But he then turned away and flew out of the log. Only a moment later, Blaise understood what was actually happening.

The log disappeared from the world, bit by bit, fading away to nothingness around them until they were exposed to the jungle around them. And there, standing in front of them, was his Master with a wand pointing at all of the boys. Before Blaise could look back at them, though, the boys were all completely incapacitated. They were all bound in a hogtie and all completely naked. The Master had stripped them of their clothes with his spell. And almost immediately there was a loud chorus of screams as they were hit with the torture spell, their bodies wracked with pain.

Blaise quickly got up and ran to his Master, but was slightly dismayed to see Peter standing by his side, unharmed. The spell continued as the Master pointed his wand at Blaise, instantly and wordlessly cutting his bindings. "MASTER!" Blaise quickly hugged his Master, but the man pointed his wand at him again. Blaise raised into the air and his body too was wracked with pain. He twitched and screamed as the Master tortured him.

"How dare you allow yourself to be caught!" The Master continued the spell with an evil look of sadistic pleasure in his eye as he watched his slave boy scream and cry in pain. He grew hard as he watched, as did Peter.

"Peter, care to do the honors?" the Master asked as he conjured a whip from nowhere. Blaise suddenly fell to the ground, completely bound and helpless as Peter began hitting him with the whip as hard as he could. Blaise screamed in pain, begging his Master to make him stop. He was not at all happy that Peter was doing this to him, shocked that the Master was letting it happen.

As Peter continued to whip Blaise, the pirates started to appear from out of the trees and, one by one, they carried the helpless naked lost boys back towards their ship. The boys would soon come to serve as sex slaves on their ship, cum dumps for the pirate crew. They would be raped and tortured daily, their bodies little more than objects for the pleasure of their masters.

Peter quickly grew hard in torturing the beautiful blonde boy, as did Blaise in his torture. He enjoyed the pain, much as he hated himself for it. But finally the Master called for a stop to it, pulling the whip from Peter's hand and undoing the magical binding keeping Blaise stuck to the ground.

The Master pulled both of his slaves towards himself and turned on the spot, apparating back to the pirate ship. Several boys were already being hanged into positions of bondage and torture when they arrived. One tall black haired boy had been tied to the mast of the ship and a couple pirates took turns whipping him. One red haired young boy was currently being fucked by a pirate on the bow.

The Master took his two boys back into the cabin, his mansion and locked the door behind him, grinning as he held them both in his arms. "Welcome to your new home Peter," he said, his hand on the boy's cock, stroking it as he said it.


	11. Peter Pan Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has second thoughts about being a slave.

Just as he had with Blaise, the Master waved his wand and a collar appeared in the air in front of the three males standing in the middle of the control room. This one was green with a tinge or red streaking through it and, just like Blaise's collar, had the infinity symbol emblazzoned on it. Peter grimaced at the thing and tried to pull away, knowing exactly where it was going. He had come with the Master because he believed him to be incredibly powerful. And because he had found out something about himself he never knew. But this... this was controlling. He couldn't be a slave. The reality of that title started to set in and Peter freaked out. Peter was, if anything, free. He could not be contained.

"NO!" he screamed and almost immediately, Peter jumped up into the air and started flying away, back further into the house. He was fast. The Master was taken by surprise as the boy suddenly disappeared. The Master grabbed the collar from out of the air and put it in the pocket of the long pirate coat he still wore. "Don't just stand there Blaise! Help me find him!"

The boy stood up and grimaced, thinking the Master might punish him again. He wanted to avoid that if at all possible. The Master's wrath was great and terrible. And if he could help catch Peter, Blaise realized that he would certainly raise in status in the Master's eyes. Perhaps the Master might even let him punish Peter for his disobediance. The thought made him hard, but he tried to push it away for now. He had a job to do.

The two held their wands aloft and started covering ground within the large mansion. They went methodically room by room. After they searched a room, they laid a magical trap in the doorway of each room that would incapacitate any who passed through it. It was completely invisible to the naked eye and would cause the person to be bound instantly unable to move.

They searched through the control room, the Master's bedroom, Blaise's bedroom, and, of course, the dungeons. There were several other rooms, of course: a sauna, bathrooms, a kitchen, but the biggest of all was a large throne room. The throne room was a large stone room. It had small pools on either side of the hall with fountains that shot water into the air in creative and interesting ways. There were two large banners coming down from the wall in the back with a large red and yellow infinity sign emblazzoned onto the purple backing. Behind the throne was a small garden that magically sustained itself complete with a small running river.

The largest and most impressive part of the room, of course, was the throne itself. It was colorful, made of stone, and had large comfortable cushions on it. The infinity symbol magically glowed on the back of the throne for all to see. Peter had been drawn to it when he first came into this room a couple hours ago. It was much better than his own throne in his tree stump. But now he hid behind it.

His games with Hook had always been just for fun. There had never been any real danger. Hook could never have captured him, and even if he did, Peter had let him. But now, he was in far more danger than he ever had been his whole life. However long it had been. He felt genuine fear for the first time in his life and he didn't know how to handle it. Perhaps this had been a bad idea after all.... he thought as he crouched behind the throne. Tears suddenly came to his eyes, unbidden, but he refused to let them, wiping them away angrily.

The Master and Blaise emerged into the room with their wands raised. Blaise had never seen this room before, but the Master knew it very well. This room was his ultimate destiny, but he had not yet earned it. Still, he could taste what he would one day become. The air was thick with anticipation. He could hardly wait to catch Peter, thinking about what he would do to the boy in punishment.

The Master put a hand to his lips to signal for Blaise to be quiet and he did. They both did as they started searching the fountains and moved slowly towards the garden. It was only then that the Master heard a faint gasp. He grinned at Blaise who grinned back. They had found him.

"Come out Peter...." he said quietly, still moving slowly towards the garden behind the throne. "We know you're here... It'll be so much easier for you if you come quietly. I'll only torture you a little bit." A lie, of course, but the Master didn't care much about lying. Indeed, Peter would be strung up for days wishing he had never defied his new Master.

Just as the Master and Blaise passed by the throne, Peter sprang out and flew through the air, making a break for the door. The Master turned, too late, to see Peter flying towards the door, but he refrained from throwing a spell as, as soon as he tried to go through the doorway, Peter fell to the floor with a thud completely bound in chains. He cried out and gasped as he tried to free himself, but it was no use. He had lost.

The Master and Blaise walked back over to the boy on the floor and the Master put a foot onto his bare chest, pressing down with his boot. "What a shame Peter. I thought you had so much potential."

Peter glared up at his new Master and spat on the floor to his side. "I'll never be a slave!" he yelled. He put up a show of courage, but he was really terrified.

The Master took his foot off of Peter's body and held his wand aloft, causing Peter to float back up into the air at eye level, still with his hands and feet bound by the clanking chains. He put a hand under the boy's chin and lifted, smirking at him. "Oh, you absolutely will be a slave. My slave. I had hoped that you would be more open to the challenge of dominating other boys, but it will be quite some time before you have that privilege now."

He pulled the collar out of his pocket and attached it to Peter's neck, who cried out and pulled away as it was put on him. As soon as the collar connected to Peter's skin, the name "Peter Pan" appeared in beautiful cursive writing. This was it. Peter would be a slave for all of eternity. One day he would accept this and become high ranking in the harem. But that day was not today. Today he was filled with rage and spirit and hatred towards his new Master.

The Master grinned at the look on Peter's face and then looked down at Blaise. "I'd say this is where the fun begins, wouldn't you?" He laughed and Blaise could only join in the laugh, eager to hurt the one who hurt him not too long ago.


	12. Peter Pan Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is punished for his disobedience.

Peter lay bound and helpless on a rack in the middle of the dungeon. He could barely move, his arms and legs were stretched hard, keeping him firmly in place. He tried to struggle, moving his bare chest and stomach to the sides, trying to escape, but it was no use. He screamed several times and tears really did come to his eyes now. Pain wracked his small body. His whole body was on fire.

Peter had never felt so trapped in his long life. This really was it. He was going to be a slave. He couldn't accept that. He just couldn't! Peter Pan could never be a slave to anyone! Yet here he was. The Master and Blaise both looked down at him with grins on their faces. He knew he was done for. All he could do was shake his head violently and scream "NO NO NO!"

The Master looked over at Blaise and hugged him close. Both males had taken their clothes off by now and were as naked as Pan was now. The Master kissed Blaise gently on the head and ran a hand through his hair. "Good job slave. You helped me catch him. Now... help me break him."

Blaise swelled with pride as the Master handed him a leather bull whip. He waved it in his hand and heard the swish as it went through the air. Peter gasped and continued screaming. "NO NO NO NONONONONONONO!!!!!" He couldn't do anything else as his chest rose up and down very fast. He was breathing very fast and starting to sweat already.

There was a sense of irony here as Blaise held the whip. He was going to take revenge on Pan for taking him captive. And for whipping him not too long ago. Without any hesitation, Blaise brought the whip down on Peter as hard as he could. Pan screamed loudly. He wasn't used to pain. He only ever did things that brought him pleasure and enjoyment. It was wrong for him to be on this side of a whip.

A red mark appeared on Peter's otherwise pristine body right across his chest. Blaise brought the whip down again and another mark appeared right above it. Peter screamed and cried again. Over and over Blaise whipped the other boy, his cock shooting straight up as he heard Peter start begging the Master to make Blaise stop. Of course the Master would not order Blaise to stop. He was getting hard too at Peter's screams.

After about ten lashes with the whip, the Master did finally order Blaise to stop, but only because he was ready to move on to the next torture. He held his wand up and aimed it at poor Peter's body. Instantly he was being shocked by electricity. Wave after wave hit his body and he could barely scream. His voice was starting to give out, but he continued crying, tears flowing freely from his eyes.

Swept up in the moment, Blaise felt free to do the same. He also raised his wand and added an electrical current of his own to the mix. Peter twitched as he rapidly approached the point where he would pass out. But that was a mercy he would not receive. The Master's spell prevented the kind of brain damage that would cause him to faint. It only gave him pain. Uncessing pain.

By now both Master and Blaise were leaking. Their cocks were rock hard as they tortured their victim. And so the Master decided to do something about that. Conjuring a bed out of thin air, the Master took Peter off of the table, twitching and crying as he was, and set him on the bed. His eyes widened as he realized what was going to happen next. Sure he had fucked some of his lost boys before, but he had never been the one to be fucked. And he couldn't be. He was the leader. Peter Pan! The king of the lost boys! But here he was, about to take it up the ass and he had to get away.

Peter backed away as quickly as his tortured body would allow, trying to run, but his body simply wouldn't move fast enough. The Master allowed him to move, reveling in the terror and pain in the boy's eyes as he knew what was going to happen. He simply moved closer and closer, slowly, knowing that Peter was in no position to go anywhere. Blaise followed behind and watched, an evil look of sadistic pleasure in his eye.

"It's time you learn Peter. Learn what being a slave is all about!" The Master grabbed hold of Peter's throat and choked him hard, pushing him back against the bed. With one of his hands, he held the boy down and with the other he helped guide his cock towards the boy's hole. This was the first true time he would get to rape one of his slaves. He had fucked Blaise many times, but Blaise had always been willing. But not Peter. This was a milestone. One that he would repeat many times.

With a push, the Master pushed his cock into the boy's hole. Peter cried out in pain, screaming even more as the Master continued to push into his aching body. The Master felt a jolt of pleasure as he pushed in, his feeling of control only making him harder. He continued to push until he was all the way in and grinned down at Peter. "How does it feel Peter? To be my slave? You are nothing now on your own. Your existence is entirely dependent on me." He started working up a rhythm, fucking the boy over and over again as he pushed his hips in and out.

Peter gasped and screamed out in fear and pain every time the Master thrust into him. Sweat poured down his face and his eyes were wide with terror. All of a sudden, though, he felt his face being pulled down. Blaise was kneeling on the opposite end of the bed with his cock in Peter's face. He pulled Pan's face down. Peter held his mouth closed as long as he could, but eventually he had to open it as Blaise held his nose and he couldn't breathe.

Blaise built up a rhythm as well as he fucked Peter's mouth. He matched his Master who looked down proudly at him for taking the initiative to rape Peter as well. Master and slave continued to fuck the poor boy between them. Peter struggled to take both of them in, assaulted and raped at both ends. Despite himself, his cock started growing hard as well. He willed it to go down, but his body was responding to the brutal treatment he was now receiving. He knew now that he was sadistic, but he had no idea he would enjoy something like this.

By the end of the brutal rape, Peter had accepted this about himself. He was a creature of pleasure and enjoyment. If he found he enjoyed something, he had no shame whatsoever in embrassing it. And so he did. He reached down to his cock and jerked it off as he was fucked. His screams of pain turned to moans of pleasure, his whole body lighting up. It didn't take him very long before he came all over his chest and stomach, rope after hot rope of cum shooting out of his cock. But he was still hard. He was still horny. Even as the Master and Blaise fucked him.

And, indeed, the two of them got to the point where they were ready to shoot as well. The Master and Blaise came, both about the same time, the Master came inside of Peter's ass, filling him with his cum. Blaise came inside Peter's mouth. Peter found that he enjoyed the taste, far more than he would have thought, and drank it down even as Blaise was still shooting his cum.

All three collapsed in pleasure and the Master and Blaise pulled out. Peter grinned. He was surprised at how much he had loved that. Indeed, he wanted it again and again. If this was what being a slave was like, perhaps it wasn't so bad. He could barely breathe as he panted from the exertion. "Master?" Peter ventured. "Umm... that was awesome. I wanna do that again!"

And so they did. For days on end the three of them fucked each other, consumed with their own lust. They took turns. Blaise got to fuck Peter in the ass and the Master fucked his mouth. And Blaise would get fucked by the Master and Peter. Of course, the Master would never allow either of them to fuck him. Still, they spent many days like this, simply fucking constantly.


	13. Hiro Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy awake in his room late at night....

The moon held high over the city of San Fransokyo. It was midnight and most everyone had gone to sleep for the night. The streets were relatively quiet. Although if one were to look at a small bakery on the edge of an intersection, one might have seen a light on in an upstairs window. And if one were to be able to see through that window, one might have seen a boy still awake sitting at his computer.

The young boy sat back in his rolling chair looking at his computer. He was currently naked, getting ready for bed, but he had his right hand wrapped around his cock. The boy had been working late into the night, but he had given up in favor of jerking off, one of his favorite pastimes. Tonight he had found a video of another boy, like himself, tied up and tortured. The boy's arms were behind his back, tied into a knot as he struggled to escape. Someone was out of view of the camera whipping him. The boy screamed and cried, but to no avail. His tormentor would not let up.

The boy at his computer continued slowly jerking his cock as he watched the action, the boy's screams particularly turning him on. The boy slowly moved from the base upwards in a twisting motion, seeking to maximize his pleasure. His hard cock twitched each time he did it. Precum oozed from his cock, eager to shoot its hot load.

After several minutes, the whipping stopped, but a man appeared on screen, naked except for the hood he wore over his head. He proceeded to rape the boy, pushing him down on the floor and fucking his ass, really getting into it. This was too much for the boy at his computer, who cried out as he came, splashing his sticky cum onto his blanket he kept specifically for jerking off.

He rode his orgasm out, and as soon as he came down he turned the video off, satisfied. Yet he felt guilty at watching it. Hiro Hamada was 14 years old. He was short, for his age, and about average in terms of his body size. He had long shagy hair that went down to his shoulders which was always messy. He had beautiful soulful eyes. And he also happened to be a genius. Hiro had been accepted into college about half a year ago despite being so young.

It wasn't yet widely known, but Hiro was also the leader of a superhero team. So named Big Hero 6 for its six members. Fred, the rich boy, Wasabi, the scaredy cat, Honey Lemon, the cheerful one, Gogo, the intense one, and their robot sidekick, Baymax. Baymax had originally been created by Hiro's brother, Tadashi, for the purpose of healing the sick and injured. However, now Baymax was a battle robot, programed to fight and protect his human companions. Tadashi had unfortunately died in a fire not long after finishing Baymax, about the same time Hiro had been accepted into college. Hiro was the one who kept them all together and would usually research the goings on in San Fransokyo.

This was something Hiro had been doing about an hour ago. But his search had inspired him to put his energy towards other matters. Apparently there were several kids going missing all over the city. Only boys about his own age: 12-14. That absolutely peaked his interest. There were a few articles about it. Missing person reports here and there. It was normal for kids to go missing in the middle of a large city. But not dozens at once. Indeed, there seemed to be a definite pattern, and it was all happening so quickly. Within the course of about a month no less than 100 boys had gone missing. Perhaps even more. Hiro had pulled up an article in the San Fransokyo Gazette about the boys. It was odd, even for the city.

As it turned out, though, the kidnapper had put video of his victims onto the deep web and Hiro could not resist. He had known he was gay for years. What he hadn't known was that he got turned on seeing boys get hurt. The fact that he was supposed to be saving these kids made it awkward and made him feel guilty for his desires. Not that he would ever tell any of his team members about those desires....

Still, the fact that the kidnapper had put up video meant that he wasn't all that interested in staying hidden. The boy would have assumed the video was unrelated except on the website, the kidnapper had made at least one video with every boy. And the boys in the videos matched the descriptions and pictures of the missing children. It had to be them.

Hiro had known that sex trafficking rings existed for a long time. They were usually very good about covering their tracks. Hiro had never been quite able to track them down. This kidnapper, though, had freely put up video. Which was odd. This might not be sex trafficking. This might be something else entirely.

"What's up little dude?" Fred said immediately with a wide grin on his face.

"It is midnight..." Wasabi yawned. He wore some fluffy colorful purple pajamas. "What?" he said, looking at Fred. "They're comfortable."

"It is a little late Hiro..." Honey Lemon chimed in, although she was clearly uncomfortable to criticize him for anything.

Gogo merely smirked at the four of them and nodded. "Sure is." she said curtly.

"Guys, I know it's late," Hiro began, looking over at the clock. It read 12:43. "But I have an important lead. You guys need to see this...."


	14. Hiro Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hirp researches his lead.

The following days were ones of intense work and research for Hiro and his team. They poured over article after article about missing kids in the city. There were new articles every day about who was going missing. It became a daily event, searching San Fransokyo newspapers for articles about missing children. However, it was only one a day. Each day one new boy would be snatched up and there would be an article about him. Who he was and the newspapers would even speculate on any connections with previous boys.

And, of course, Hiro researched in other ways by watching the videos the mysterious kidnapper had posted. Weirdly, the kidnapper seemed to be posting at least one or two videos a day, sometimes even more. He was on a consistent schedule. It was like he was trying to be caught. The boy who had been kidnapped that day appeared in the new videos for that night. Hiro had tried, of course, to trace the videos and the website. He had tried to find the source. But whoever was doing this knew what they were doing. They had covered their tracks very effectively. Which only led to more and more frustration.

Eventually, out of pure frustration, Hiro went out onto the streets and started talking to the families of the boys gone missing. There was nothing connecting them at all. Other than the fact that they were all 12-14 years old. That was all he had to go on. His nightly chats with his friends turned more and more frustrated and annoyed. They couldn't possibly have figured out how to find this guy either. They were trying to be supportive, but the fact that Hiro couldn't do something was driving him crazy. This was his job. He was the one who was supposed to figure things out. To solve the puzzle. But no. He couldn't.

Out of frustration about two weeks after initially calling his friends that night, Hiro left during the day to try to talk to the latest family whose boy had been kidnapped. But he didn't tell his team. Or even Baymax. He just went. It was the usual tragedy. The parents cried while describing their son. People were usually willing to tell him these things because they knew he was the head of the Big Hero 6 team. But sometimes they were a little reluctant to tell a 14 year old.

Still, he was usually able to get info out of them and left. He started walking home, but... a curious thing happened on the way home. He saw someone... flying? out of the corner of his eye. Of course Hiro could fly on his robot friend, Baymax, but he wasn't aware of anyone else having that kind of technology. It happened so quickly that he wondered if he had seen it.

Even so, Hiro decided to check it out. Looking around, none of the other people on the sidewalk seemed to have noticed. He thought he might have been going crazy. But he followed where he thought he saw it, into an alleyway between the bakery that was his home and a local laundromat. As soon as he went in, he saw it. Peter Pan. Floating there. Looking at him. No really. The actual Peter Pan. Red hair and green outfit and all.

Hiro's mouth dropped open and he shook his head. "No. No no no no no. This can't be real. You're a fairy tale. I must be dreaming. Or hallucinating." He couldn't look away from the vision just above him, his eyes wide and mouth still open.

Peter flew down towards him and hovered a few inches off the ground right in front of his face. He had a mischievous smirk on his face, absolutely up to something. He liked the look of this boy. His Master was right about him. "Nope! I am indeed real. Watch." He reached out a hand and slapped Hiro in the face before giggling and flying above him again.

Hiro recoiled, rubbing his cheek. "Owww... What'd you do that for?" He still couldn't believe it. Despite the obvious contact Peter just made.

"To prove I exist, of course." Pan landed on top of a fire escape and laughed. "I have news for you Hiro. You are going to be a lost boy." Just like all the others, Pan thought. Though this was definitely the one Pan desired the most. He could just imagine tearing Hiro out of those clothes and fucking him just as he had done their other victims. He was beautiful.

Hiro turned his face to the side and raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" he said, confused. Peter Pan wanted him to be a lost boy? That made no sense.

"Of course." Pan said simply and matter of factly. "I'm going to enjoy using you." He giggled darkly one more time before flying up and away, out of the alley.

Before Hiro could make out what Peter meant, he was suddenly hit by a spell from behind. Blaise held his wand out and had hit him with the stupify spell, knocking him out cold on the ground, never having seen his attacker.


	15. Hiro Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro wakes up after being assaulted.

Hiro was vaguely aware of this weird dream he had been having. He had been trying to find missing kidnapped kids, but he hadn't quite been able to figure out who was doing it. But then Peter Pan had shown up and so he knew it had to have been a dream.

He started to wake up gradually, his body not really wanting to get up. He was aware of the fact that his cock was rock hard, as usually happened after sleep. And as he usually did when he woke up, he tried to reach down to stroke it. But he found that he couldn't. Hiro tried to move his arms, but they wouldn't budge. He then tried to move his legs to get up, but they also wouldn't move.

Slowly, the boy opened his eyes. And when he did, he became acutely aware of the fact that he was completely naked right now. He looked around him and he panicked immediately. He was sitting on the floor, against a wall. His arms were shackled above his head and his legs were shackled to the floor, spread apart. He was rock hard right now, but his boner would not go down. He soon found that he had a rod in his cock which hurt like hell, but he couldn't do anything about it.

Looking around he saw two boys, one of whom was... Peter Pan. So it wasn't a dream... Hiro thought, desperately trying to make sense of this. And over to one side he saw... a camera? Was Peter Pan the one kidnapping kids? It made a certain sort of sense. That was what he did in his stories. But that made him one of the kidnapped kids.

Hiro shook his head at Peter who was only grinning at him maliciously, his eyes full of glee. Peter stood next to Hiro and ran a hand down his body, stroking his cock a few times. "You'll never get away with this!" Hiro shouted, struggling in his bonds. "You can't be real in the first place! You're a fairy tale!"

Peter merely grinned and kept stroking. "Oh I'm more than a fairy tale. I'm very real. You and I are going to have some fun."

Hiro felt pleasure rise up inside him as Peter kept stroking him off. He felt himself on the edge as he got closer and closer. He had never had anyone touch him like this before and he was so turned on it hurt. But Blaise, standing away from the camera in the corner, had enchanted him. Blaise had made sure that Hiro would feel constantly horny and suggestible, but be unable to cum.

The camera caught ever moment of that agony on Hiro's face. The boy forgot to get angry at Peter as his hips started to instinctively thrust his cock upwards into Peter's hand. He moaned helplessly as he closed his eyes ready for his release to come. But it never did. Instead he found himself on the edge painfully unable to cum. "Please let me cum! Please! I beg you please!" Hiro found himself saying, unable to reconcile the words with his own mind. He groaned as he thrust up madly.

Peter let go of Hiro's cock, but the boy still continued to thrust. "The magic won't let you," he said, taking a certain pleasure in watching Hiro struggle. "Not until I fuck you and you submit to me."

Hiro shook his head. "Never!" he screamed even as he kept thrusting.

"Well then you'll never get to cum again will you?" Peter said mockingly, getting up to walk away.

"NO PLEASE!" Hiro cried out, the painful pleasure unbearable.

"I'll tell you what," Peter said, his eyes lighting up with mischief and glee. "I'll fuck you after I whip you and electricute you. How about that?"

Hiro shook his head violently. "No please just let me cum!"

Peter smirked down at his victim. "Doesn't work like that." And without any warning whatsoever, Hiro's whole body was suddenly on fire. He was being electrically shocked by the rod in his cock as well as the electricity spell cast by Blaise from the corner. He screamed violently, his body convulsing. Unfortunately for him, Blaise had also enchanted him so that no matter how much pain he experienced he could never pass out.

The spell finally stopped and Hiro started breathing deeply. He took in as much air as he could to compensate for all of that pain. His whole body was overloaded with stimulation and absolutely wanted to go into melt down and have him pass out, but it was not going to happen.

Hiro could only hope against hope that his friends would find him at all. They would find the video online, for sure, but could they possibly hope to actually find where that video came from?


	16. Hiro Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team try to find their missing friend.

Fred called the team together. He was the one who figured out that Hiro was missing. Fred called Hiro and Hiro never picked up. Hiro had told Fred that he was going to go investigate the missing boys, but it seemed like he had never returned. So Fred, now standing in his fire breathing dragon suit, was leading the charge.

The rest of the team stood behind Fred, also with their costumes on. They had been able to track Hiro's location because Baymax was programmed to remember all of their DNA patterns. He was able to track Hiro all the way to the park in the middle of San Fransokyo. But they were lost after that.

The signal led to the very middle of the park, but they couldn't figure out where it was leading them after that. It was very strong, but there was nowhere Hiro could be. They had searched through the whole place. They spread out searching as much area as they could, but the tracker insisted that this was the spot.

After much searching, however, Honey Lemon got an idea. What if the location wasn't actually physically in the park? What if it was underground? With a little luck, she found it. She looked around on the nearby trees and found what she was looking for. A small switch which she pressed. The ground rose up in front of them. They all gawked at what was happening as Honey Lemon grinned. "You're welcome," she said in a sing-songy voice.

Go Go just rolled her eyes and led the way down the tunnel. It was rather dark, but lights turned on automatically as they walked, leading them further and further underground. The door they walked through closed behind them and they jumped in surprise. But onwards they went. Go Go in the lead followed by Honey Lemon, Fred, Wasabi, and finally Baymax at the rear.

The tracker led them down another hallway filled with locked doors and finally they found it. A large metal door. The tracker was beeping wildly as they stood in front of it. And with a large pound to the door from Baymax, it collapsed immediately. All of them were horrified by what they saw.

Hiro was chained to the wall, completely naked while another boy with red hair was fucking him. Hiro was screaming in pain while another boy was watching. A camera was filming the whole thing. Anger flaired in the team's hearts as Wasabi immediately sliced through the camera with his lightning arms. All three boys in the room turned around and looked.

Immediately one of them pulled a wand out of his pocked and shot a spell which knocked Wasabi out cold on the ground. They barely had time to register that this boy was magically before he was shooting yet another spell which knocked Honey Lemon to the ground. Before he could hit another, however, Go Go was on top of him, racing towards him and knocking him to the ground, wrenching the wand out of his grasp. She punched him and he collapsed to the ground.

Fred was on top of the red haired boy who jumped out of the way to avoid Fred's attack. He slammed directly into Hiro who blushed at being discovered in such a vulnerable state. The red haired boy was flying, floating up towards the ceiling now. Baymax shot one of his metal hands at the boy who toppled to the ground, knocked out just like the first boy.

Baymax quickly approached Hiro and destroyed the manicals binding him to the wall. Hiro groaned as he failed to get up before Baymax picked him up, exhausted as he was.

"Thanks buddy..." Hiro managed weakly, his voice hoarse from screaming.

Baymax handed Hiro over to Fred who carried the boy for now whilst Baymax picked up Wasabi and Honey Lemon.

"I think we found the source of the disappearances," Hiro muttered in Fred's arms. He was extremely embarrassed that his friends had seem him like this, naked hard and leaking. But it was worth it to stop this from happening.

Together the team went from door to door, opening the cells and releasing the kidnapped boys who were all similarly naked, hard, leaking, and scared. They went front door to door systematically and managed to find and release all of the boys in the prison. However, just as they were about to leave, a figure was standing in front of them next to the exit.

"Hello," he said calmly before drawing his own wand. He threw up a shield in front of himself as he quickly dispatched Go Go and Fred with another stun spell. However, Baymax proved more difficult. The robot tried to rip through his defense, but in the end it was useless. The man drained the robot of its power causing it to fall over, useless.

Hiro stood up to face his captor and look him in the face. "Who are you?" Hiro asked, the naked boy trembling with fear.

"I... am the Master," the Master grinned as he said it, looking down at Hiro with lust. "And your life, as you know it, is over." With a wave of the Master's wand, all five of Hiro's fellow team members floated out of the door and back into the park. Another wave of his wand and the door closed. Hiro was now trapped, though he didn't know it yet.

"This was all an elaborate trap. For you," the Master continued. "I am an eternal being with the ability to travel anywhere in time and space. And I have chosen you to be a part of my slave harem." He put a hand on Hiro's chest and traced it down to Hiro's cock and started stroking. The boy quickly became hard yet again, instantly starting to leak but unable to cum just yet.

"No no no no no no no no no...." Hiro continuously muttered to himself, unable to comprehend what the Master was saying.

"You have more than proved yourself worthy of the honor. A worthy advisary. I have watched you. And I know you jerked off watching my videos. That's why I made them. For you. You're a sadist Hiro. And with me, you'll get a chance to hurt other boys. As much as you want."

Of course, the Master didn't quite mention that he encouraged this behavior in all of his boys. He wouldn't have any problems whatseover if the boys attacked each other at any time. Whoever proved the stronger was the more worthy, after all.

Very quickly the atmosphere faded and was replaced with the control room of the Master's house. With a wave of his wand, a collar appeared in the air in front of the Master who grabbed it. It was a blending of black and purple. When he put it around Hiro's neck, golden letters magically appeared that said "Hiro." The boy didn't protest. He was smart enough to know that he was defeated. He had lost. The Master was too powerful. His fate was to be a sex slave and he had to accept it as quickly as he could. Hiro hung his head in shame. "Yes, Master."

The Master had perfected a spell that allowed him to recall any of his slaves to himself at any moment. And he used it to recall Blaise and Peter who immediately appeared beside him. He revived them, and then waved his wand again, binding them. They hung in mid air, their arms bound behind them. Both of them protested and wiggled, but the Master used a small jolt of electricity from his wand to stop their protests. They knew what was coming. And so, on some level, did Hiro.

Another wave of his wand and a whip appeared in mid air. Hiro took it and immediately swung it at Peter's naked body, ignoring his mocking sneer. Peter had little disregard for Hiro, considering he had just been fucking the boy a couple hours ago. Blaise was always resentful of the new boys, and Hiro was no exception. Peter refused to scream.

But after about a dozen hits, the screams came. They were unavoidable. Especially after Hiro hit Peter's cock and balls. Both boys screamed with every hit they took, and the Master looked on proudly. He reached over and jerked Hiro's cock to completion letting him cum right there. His cum splashed on both Peter and Blaise's chests, but he continued whipping them even so. His cock remained hard and the Master kept jerking him off over and over. Hiro felt welcome indeed into his new life. He absolutely could get used to this.


	17. Hiro Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro adjusts to life in the harem while the Master has a surprise for him...

In the month that followed, Hiro had to adjust really quickly to life in the harem. He thought often about the people who he had left behind. They were probably really sad about him. His aunt Cass and his friends. But they were very slowly fading from his memory. They didn't matter anymore. Not now that he had his Master.

Hiro had been smart enough to know that he had been beaten. He had gone over dozens of different scenarios in his head for what might happen if he fought back against the Master, but all ended in defeat. And, knowing this man, it would mean some rather severe punishment. Hiro had to let go of the past. He did it quickly. Logically it was the correct thing to do. This was his life now and he lived to serve.

The Master claimed that he and the other two boys were immortal. Which was odd. Hiro didn't believe it until the Master finally moved the mansion. It disappeared from where it stood in the middle of San Fransokyo and reappeared in the middle of space. The Master took Hiro out to look outside and it was beautiful. He couldn't have ever dreamed of something like this. The stars and planets aligning so beautifully. This was an opportunity of a lifetime. The Master told Hiro he could go anywhere in time and space, and Hiro was eager to see how it worked.

Hiro's very first thought was his brother. Could he go see his brother? Was it possible? The mere possibility opened up old wounds for him. He told the Master about his brother, but he didn't think he wanted to see Tadashi. Not after having spent so long grieving his death. However, the Master insisted that they would even under Hiro's protests.

The Master materialized the ship right inside of the hall where Tadashi died. Just before it exploded. Hiro looked out as the Master stood just inside the door of the hall. Hiro was filled with anticipation and longing. A longing to be with his brother again, just for one more day. It had been a part of him for a long time now, but it was hitting him now again. It all rushed back. He could feel tears coming to his eyes as he watched.

Just as Tadashi entered the building, the Master knocked him out and levitated him into the ship. Hiro started full on crying now, seeing his brother alive again. He couldn't take it and he ran back into the ship. The Master followed, magically levitating Tadashi. As the explosion happened around them, the ship shielded it and the Master took off, materializing back into space.

The Master recalled Hiro to him, who had run off deeper into the ship. Hiro was overjoyed, but apprehensive. What would Tadashi think of what was happening? Of who Hiro was now?

Hiro followed the Master to the dungeon with Tadashi's unconscious body leading the way. The Master told Hiro to get into a cell, which he did. Hiro bound himself with the manacles on the wall, the requirement for slaves in cells. The Master then magically stripped Tadashi as well, leaving him naked on the floor. He then bound Tadashi's arms as well. Both brothers were now next to each other, bound, naked, and hard in the cell.

"I'll leave it to you to tell him what's happening," The Master said. He revived Tadashi from the stunning spell and left them both, shutting the cell door and the dungeon door behind him.

Tadashi woke up slowly and Hiro agonized over what to tell him. He hadn't seen his brother for so long that now he could hardly imagine what to say. He was overjoyed at his new Master for bringing him back. "Tadashi?" Hiro started, nervously.

The older boy looked around the cell, groggy at first until he heard Hiro and looked at him. It took him a moment to realize that they were both completely naked. And another moment to realize they were both hard. "Hiro! What happened?"

Hiro blushed fiercely. He had gotten used to the nudity, but his brother seeing him like this was embarrassing. Even so. "You were dead Tadashi! I thought I lost you forever, but he saved you!"

Tadashi blinked at his brother, confused and scared for what was happening. "Dead? What do you mean? Who saved me?"

Hiro then explained what had happened. "You were supposed to die right then. In an explosion. In your future, I lead a group of crime fighting super heroes. Well... did. But this time traveler named 'The Master' captured me. I am now his sex slave. And he went back and time and saved you from dying. I think that means that you are his slave now too. But it's a small price to pay to have you back with me."

Tadashi's mouth hung open. He could hardly believe any of it and he walked himself through it a few times. It was all quite a lot to take in. But seeing where they were, it wasn't hard to believe. Tadashi, also smart, knew he couldn't get out of this either. Not when Hiro explained that this Master had magical powers and other sex slaves who would help him. And he didn't really believe any of it until the Master came back into the dungeon.

"Oh thank you Master thank you thank you!" Hiro cried on the man's reappearance.

The Master smiled at him and then looked at his new capture. "So this is your brother huh?" He looked the new boy up and down. He was older than Hiro, about 19 years old, but still looked really good. "I'll take him. Welcome to the harem Tadashi."

The cell door swung open as the Master approached it. With a wave of his wand, a collar appeared in mid-air in front of the Master. It was black and white fused together. The Master attached it around Tadashi's neck and golden letters appeared on the front that said "Tadashi."

Tadashi shuddered. Now he finally saw what Hiro was talking about. It was clear that he had been telling the truth. And it was clear that he would be unable to defeat someone so powerful. So all he could do was accept this fate. It was a lot to take in considering only an hour ago he had just seen Hiro and had come running into this burning building to save his professor. But now here he was accepting his position as a sex slave. Just like his younger brother before him. The world was weird. But here they were.

The Master released Hiro and Tadashi both from their bidnings and they both fell to the floor, collapsing from the exertion of being chained to the ceiling. He looked them both over and smirked. "So both of you will now prove that you have truly accepting your position. On your knees and hands behind your head, facing each other."

Both boys quickly moved to do as told. "This will be your standard position whenever you are in my presence unless I tell you otherwise."

He ran his hands down both boys' bodies at once, stopping at their cocks and jerking them. Anyone in the mansion was enchanted to be constantly horny and they were no exception. As soon as the Master touched their cocks, they both exploded, cumming all over each other's chests. Both boys went red with embarrassment, and the Master laughed. "Eager aren't we?"

"As your first act as a slave, Tadashi, you will fuck your younger brother." The Master laid it out there plainly and clearly. Tadashi and Hiro both wanted to resist the order, but they could tell what might happen if they disobeyed. So they both nodded, unable to really do anything to resist.

All slaves in the harem were magically enchanted to have their ass constantly clean at all times and virginal, as if they had never been fucked. Every time they got fucked it hurt and felt like the first time.

A bed magically appeared in the cell and Hiro climbed on top of it first. He laid down on the bed and looked down at his brother, who sighed as he got up. Hiro had been fucked many times now by the Master and the other two slaves, so he could handle it from his brother, right?

When Tadashi got up on the bed and readied himself at Hiro's hole, tears flowed down his cheeks. He couldn't stop himself from crying at being forced to do this to his own brother. "I'm so sorry..." He could feel himself shaking, and tried to stop it.

"It's ok..." Hiro tried to reassure him. "Having you back is all I need." He even pushed Tadashi forwards by reaching up and kissing him deeply and passionately. All the feelings he had about losing his brother poured into that kiss. He had always thought about what it might be like to have sex with his own brother, and now it was actually happening. After losing him no less.

And so, with that, Tadashi did it. He pushed into Hiro's ass and the younger boy cried out in pain as he did it. Tadashi stopped as soon as he had started, but Hiro shook his head. "I'm fine, keep going..." he moaned. It always felt this way at the beginning of a new fuck because of the enchantments.

And so Tadashi did. He pushed in, his cock leaking hard as it continued to push deeper into Hiro's ass. The younger boy moaned as Tadashi started to get deeper and deeper and then pulled out again. His cock twitched with pleasure as Tadashi began to work up a rhythm, pushing in and out of Hiro's ass.

The act of getting fucked by his brother felt strange and scary and forbidden. But in that moment it felt natural. Tears came to his eyes yet again as he let his brother do this to him and he reached up to kiss Tadashi several times during it.

Tadashi for his part was crying for a very different reason. Pain at the loss of the life he knew. And pain at the life he knew was to come. And sadness that Hiro had already accepted it so readily. But he would keep going and stay strong for his brother.

The older brother kept going, working in and out, in and out, of Hiro's ass over and over, building himself up. He could feel it coming and he told Hiro as much. "I'll... pull out..." he moaned.

"No..." Hiro moaned back, his body on fire now with the pleasure of the act. "Cum inside..." And with that, Hiro and Tadashi, slave brothers, came together, Tadashi inside Hiro's ass and Hiro all over his and Tadashi's stomachs.

Tadashi pushed down for a kiss and the brothers stayed there. Tadashi didn't pull out, but was able to continue fucking Hiro again for a second, third, fourth time. On and on. They soon lost count of how many times they were able to cum. Together the brothers gave into their pleasure and newly discovered lust for each other, wrapped in each other's arms.


	18. Joffrey Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master and Blaise enter the next world, only to interrupt a garden party?

"But I wanted to torture the new boys...." whined Blaise as they stepped out of the ship. The Master and Blaise looked around at their new surroundings as they left their mansion. The sky was blue and there were bird chirping. They were surrounded by greenery. Trees, flowers, shrubbery, bushes. It was so beautiful. Looking a little more closely they could tell that they were in the middle of a very large building. Perhaps a courtyard of some sort?

"Peter is more than capable of handling them, besides I couldn't go to a new world without you." The Master looked around wearily as Blaise pouted. They both seemed to be wearing what looked like noble robes. Long, flowing, and colorful. Their ship had turned into a tree it would seem with the door disappearing into the wood.

"I wanted to torture the older one. I've never gotten to whip an older boy. Besides..." Blaise was cut short by the Master waving his wand and causing Blaise to be unable to speak. He moaned in protest a bit and crossed his arms, pouting some more.

"Someone's coming," the Master whispered. And indeed there was. What could only be described as a garden party of medieval nobles were walking through the garden chattering happily. A blonde lady with a long flowing red dress. Two blonde boys dressed in very fine trousers and tunics. Another lady in a flowing green dress. An older boy with curly hair dressed in silk. And an entourage of various nobles looking to please the others accompanied by a few guards in white cloaks.

The Master pointed at the approaching party and undid the spell, unsealing Blaise's mouth. He would have pouted again, except he was interested in the approaching party as well. Particularly the two boys. As was the Master. He looked at the party and stepped forwards. It wasn't until they got closer that he noticed that one of the blonde boys was wearing a crown. He must have been the king.

"Your grace, what a pleasure it is to finally meet you," he said, acting calm and natural as if he expected to find this party here in this garden.

"And... who are you?" the boy asked, his face instantly dropping into one of disapproval.

"Oh. Was I not announced? I was led to believe by your guards that your grace would be told of my arrival." The Master acted as if this was perfectly normal despite the rather odd circumstance of a man and a boy appearing in a king's garden.

"Nobody told me of anything. Mother did you know about this?" The boy looked up at the blonde woman who shook her head.

"No, I know nothing. But perhaps we should see what he has to say before executing him and the guards who let him in?" The woman grinned, amused at this apparent diversion.

"Very well," the boy king said. "Who are you and why are you here?"

The Master thought quickly. It wouldn't have been hard to simply dispatch these people, but perhaps there was something he could learn from these people. He was never one to disgrace an opportunity for growth. "My name is Melor. And this is my assisstant Blaise. I am a traveling magican, learned in many magical arts. I perform all over the world. In the courts of lords and in the taverns of peasants. If it pleases your grace, I would perform for your royal personage." He bowed low and grinned as he stood back up.

The boy king contemplated the offer and finally nodded his head. "Very well. It should prove amusing anyway. You will perform for us in the throne room tonight. But if you fail to amuse I shall have your tongue for spreading such foolishness as magic." The boy laughed and scoffed, thinking that magic was a silly superstition. Of course, he had no idea what he was in for.

The Master chuckled at the threat. Like this boy could ever do anything like that to one such as him. A being who was basically a god. "Very well, your grace. I will set up a show for you that you will never forget."


	19. Joffrey Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master learns more of this world and puts on an unforgettable show....

The Master and his slave boy had spent the rest of the day talking to the various members of the court. This might have been the only day that they had a chance to be on good terms with the court, considering what the king and his mother had said, so the Master decided to take advantage of it whilst he planned his magic show.

And take advantage of it they did. The Master found very quickly the person to go to for information. The Queen of Thorns she was called. Ollena Tyrell. He simply sat with her and chatted, but she was as formidable a woman as he could possibly have met. She shot barbs at him as he chatted. She was trying to suss out who he was and where he came from, but the Master was incredibly tight lipped about his own origins. It became clear as they were talking that he didn't know much about this world or its geography and Ollena figured this out.

"You must take me for a fool. You haven't wandered this world performing anymore than I have. Not Westeros at least. You're the least knowledgeable man I've ever met. Aside from my son of course." She gave him a look of disapproval as she sat in her chair in the garden.

The old woman had made for herself a small alcove in the garden. Her own court of sorts. She had a few servants surrounding her who brought her food every once in awhile. There were a few noble ladies who talked to her every once in awhile as well.

"You are right, Lady Olenna. I apologize. I wished to hide my origins for fear that the people here hated foreigners. But I see that is not a concern with you. I come from a city very far from here. A magical city." He had at least looked at a map of the world before talking to the nobles. "Asshai. The land of shadow." It was true that he could manipulate shadow, but he could manipulate quite a few things. His was powerful magic.

"Hmm... I see..." she said suspiciously. "You must tell me of your people some time shadowbringer." 

"I can see that you are suspicious, let me demonstrate." The Master put his hand inside his coat, pulling his wand and waving it a bit in the air. Shadows suddenly started to form over the small seating area, almost shrouding them in darkness, though the Master was perhaps too smart to shroud them completely in darkness. With another wave of his wand, the shadows were gone.

The Lady Olenna's eyes went wide, but they quickly went back to normal. She had never seen magic like this before, but she was too shrewd to reveal her true reactions all at once.

The Master gained Olenna's trust with that spell, and she quickly shared the relevant gossip. Though the Master was positive that she was holding back. She told him the thing that she said everyone knew. It was an open rumor that the King, Joffrey Baratheon, was not really a Baratheon at all, but a bastard born of his mother, Queen Mother Cersei Lannister, and her brother, Ser Jaimie Lannister. Jamie was a member of the kingsguard, knights sworn to protect the king. They wore white cloaks. Joffrey had two other siblilngs; Tommen and Myrcella, though Myrcella was currently further south trying to make an alliance in a land called Dorne. One thing was clear of Joffrey, however, he had a massive ego. And he was rather sadistic and arbitrary. The Master planned to exploit that. Joffrey and Tommen would be his targets. They would be his.

The other relevant information was that the Tyrell family, led by Olenna herself, was the Lannister's main supporter in an ongoing civil war. The tensions were high between the two families, but the Lannisters needed the financial, military, and food support from the Tyrell family. Indeed, they had cemented their alliance by a betrothal. Olenna's granddaughter, Margaery, was betrothed to King Joffrey. Indeed, their wedding was to be relatively soon. Her grandson, Loras, was a knight as well, though not a kingsguard like Jamie. 

Having been apprised of the political situation, the Master was well satisfied with the meeting. He would have to remember this woman as a source. She seemed rather useful. For now, however, he took his leave to go prepare for his show. Olenna chuckled as she left. Ther was no way of knowing if he was to live or die after the show. And for all she knew he would be executed at the end of it.

The night came all too quickly and the court had gathered together in the throne room for the performance. The Master and Blaise stood in the middle of the crowd with all eyes on them. Surrounded by medieval nobles, the Master couldn't help but smile at this circumstance. If worse came to worst he would simply dispatch them all with his magic. They had no idea how powerful he was. However, he was not quite ready for that level of violence.

"Your grace, noblemen and ladies of the court," the Master began dramatically. A light came from nowhere and illuminated on him as if a spotlight and his voice was magically amplified so that all in the room could hear him perfectly. "You will witness things you would never imagine." Fog suddenly appeared from below the Master and Blaise's feat as he talked.

"Behold!" The ceiling was gradually filled with a large storm cloud. It shot lightning down that didn't quite hit the ground. Nor did it hit any of the people in the court. The crowd collectively gasped. Joffrey sat forward in the throne as he watched, intrigued as some of the nobles screamed and cowarded in fear.

It was only than that the Master turned himself and Blaise both into a puff of smoke, moving throughout the room slowly as the whole room was alive with the noise of thunder and the screams of nobles. He waved his wand while floating in the air and one of the nobles started floating himself, screaming as he did. He was soon flung across the room in an arch landing on his back in front of the throne. Right in front of Joffrey himself.

The Master took note of the reactions of the nobles below him. They couldn't see his face, but he could see them very clearly. Joffrey was looking up at him, intrigued, his eyes starting to light up at the possiblilty of violence. Margaery refused to react as she stared at him. Olenna only chuckled. She could tell he was playing to the king. The kingsguard immediately stepped forward in front of Joffrey, who waved them away, not wanting his view blocked. Cersei gave a concerned look towards both of her children. Tommen especially who was currently cowering on the floor sheltered by Ser Loras.

It was clear that Joffrey was excited, so the Master escalated matters. He slowly started moving in circles, around and around causing a tornado to spring into being in the middle of the room. Several nobles were picked up by the air and flung across the room. Joffrey was on his feet now, applauding. The kingsguard made a move to rush him out of the room, but Joffrey refused. He had a genuine smile on his face seeing so much violence. Tommen and Loras rushed to the far side of the room, as did several other nobles, to avoid the swiriling mass of lightning and wind.

However, it was soon over. Blaise and the Master came down and the display of the elements abated. There was magically no damage to the throne room itself. It was as if nothing had happened. Joffrey applauded loudly and the rest of the nobles reluctantly followed suit, not willing to be seen defying the king.

"That was marvelous!" he cried. "I had no idea magic could be so amazing!"

"And destructive," muttered Cersei, though Joffrey ignored her. The rest of the court came back to the center, those who weren't already thrown to the floor. They gradually got up as they found their injuries were magically healed.

"What else can you do?" the king asked eagerly, anticipation on his face.

"Magic is capable of greater feats than any maester could dream up. If your grace permits, I have one spell that will impress. But I need a volunteer." He mockingly looked around the room at all the nobles who absolutely did not want to volunteer.

And, of course, exactly as planned... "I'll do it!" Joffrey cried and jumped up from the throne immediately.

"Joffrey, I don't believe that's wise. It could be dangerous," Cersei quickly stepped forward and said, a look of concern on her face.

"Nonsense mother. I don't believe I asked for your opinion," Joffrey said resentfully as he continued to step forward.

The Master had the boy right where he wanted him. The King stepped forward eagerly, a look of awe and wonder on his face as he looked up at the man standing before him.

"What must I do?" Joffrey asked, bursting with excitement.

"Just stand right there for now," the Master said dramatically as the nobles started to resume their watching. The kingsguard looked like they were contemplating dragging Joffrey out immediately, but they daren't defy the king for fear of losing their post.

With a wave of the Master's wand, streams of red and gold lights started swirling around the king. They started to obscure vision of him as he rose into the air further and further. A ball of light surrounded him as he went all the way up to the very top of the ceiling. Blaise watched in defense in case they were suddenly rushed, but it seemed they were safe for now.

There was suddenly a large flash of light coming from the ball that blinded everyone in the room before it gradually came back down to the ground and dropped Joffrey to the floor on his back. The kingsguard and Cersei rushed forward. The Queen Mother shouted "MURDERER!" at the Master before the kingsguard started rushing towards him.

The Master and Blaise were ready to put a magical shield around themselves before Joffrey sprang back up, panting, sweat pouring down his face. He looked up at the Master and went over to him. "That was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced!"

Unbeknownst to the entire court, as Joffrey ascended, he found himself stripped entirely of his finery and completely naked in the ball of light. He was filled with the most intense pleasure he had ever felt. Writhing in ecstasy, his cock exploded with rope after rope of cum which was absorbed into the light, causing the massive blinding flash. When he was brought down, however, his clothes were returned exactly as they were before he had risen. But the moment had felt like an eternity, wracked with intense pleasure.

Joffrey wanted to feel that again. And he would keep the man who could do this to him around. He wanted it again. And again. And again. He had a huge smile on his face as he looked up at the man who had caused such agonizing pleasure that his body had never felt before. "Let it be known that this man has my full support and he shall henceforth be our court magician. Let it be done!"


	20. Joffrey Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommen is afraid of the Master and his show and looks for comfort.

Hours later, on the other side of the castle, a young blonde boy made his way back to his bedchamber. Tommen Baratheon was only 12, but he was old enough to have been frightened of what just happened. He was more than ready to retire, but his mother insisted on keeping him around for longer to say goodnight to various lords and dignitaries. It was all so tedious and the boy hated having to do it. But he was a prince after all. It was his duty. Even if he didn't care for duty that much.

Entering the large room, he looked around hopefully, but, seeing nothing, he sighed and walked towards the balcony. The room had a living space in it with a table and chairs as well as a comfortable couch. It was modest by the standard of the king's chamber. There was also a balcony overlooking the inner courtyard in the center of the castle where Tommen now stood. His two cats followed him out and Tommen picked one of them up. It purred in his arms as he pet it, the other rubbing against his legs.

He looked out into the night air and breathed a sigh of relief. The man who had performed that night was absolutely terrifying. He had done something that Tommen could never have dreamed possible. Such devestating power was unheard of in Westeros, but there were rumors of magical power from far far to the east. The fact that Joffrey had not only approved, but enthusiastically embraced such power was terrifying in itself. Tommen's older brother was always a scary boy, but this was beyond him. Tommen couldn't help thinking that Joffrey was leaping head first into a situation he couldn't deal with.

It was then that he saw what he was hoping for. A certain shadowy figure appeared on a distant balcony and started climbing along the wall towards him. Tommen's heart leapt into his mouth as he waited for the figure to appear. It didn't take long for the well practiced climber to make his way to Tommen's balcony. And the boy immediately hugged Loras Tyrell.

Loras hugged him back and the two quickly moved into the bedchamber. The older 20 year old boy took Tommen up into an enthusiastic kiss. They moved to the bed where Tommen began slipping out of his clothes and Loras did the same. They were taking each other's clothes off now as the two lovers embraced and kissed like their lives depended on it.

Tommen laid down on the bed and gazed at Loras as the older boy quickly took Tommen's cock into his mouth. He greedily took the whole length of Tommen's hard cock into his mouth immediately. The boy gasped with pleasure, almost cumming right there. His face lit up with delight as Loras continued to suck his cock.

Tommen motioned for him to stop, however. They had never gone further than this, though Tommen now felt it was time. After the insane amount of fear he had felt in that throne room today and the comfort he felt in Loras's protective arms, Tommen wanted it. He wanted Loras to fuck him.

The young boy nodded at Loras. "It's time..." he said shyly, his body lighting up with the idea of it.

Loras's eyes went wide and he leaned close, their faces inches apart. "Are you sure?" he asked, concern written on his face.

Tommen nodded again. "Yes... after tonight... I need it..." Loras had told him what being fucked was liked, but he was scared to try it. Tonight, however, he felt like he wanted that pleasure he knew it could bring him. After the fear of the mage, he needed Loras's comfort more than ever.

Loras went back to the cabinet where he pulled out a small bottle of oil. Tommen had been saving it for exactly this purpose. Loras ran some on his hard cock and brought it back over to the bed. He put his hand into Tommen's cheek and kissed him gently before coating his finger with the substance. "You ready?"

"Yeah..." squeaked the young boy fearfully. He wanted to be bold, but he was scared of what it would feel like.

The older boy found Tommen's hole and gentle pushed his finger into it, working through the ring of muscle. He pushed in as far as he could even as Tommen gasped with pain. His eyes watered as Loras did his work. "Are you ok?" Loras whispered, concerned for his lover.

Tommen nodded and gritted his teeth. "Yes, keep going, please." The boy let his body relax at the intrusion. He knew he was safe with Loras.

Loras did keep going until his entire finger made its way inside of Tommen's hole, lubing him up. It took him a few tries before he finally found Tommen's prostate, which made the young boy gasp in pleasure as Loras rubbed against it. Tommen's eyes went wide. "What was that...?" he gasped, trying to keep himself quiet so as not to alert the guards outside his room.

Loras pulled out gently and continued oiling up his own cock. "It's how you're going to feel good when we do this."

Lining up his cock with Tommen's young hole, Loras looked into his lover's eyes. "Here it goes..." he called out before gently pushed himself in.

The moment his hole was breached, Tommen cried out in pain, trying to soften the sound as best he could be throwing his hand over his mouth. His eyes started to water, but he nodded his head. "Keep going," he whispered bravely.

And so Loras did, he pushed himself in as far as he could before pulling back out again. Soon he started to build a steady rhythm fucking the boy, giving in to his own pleasure even as Tommen started to feel the pleasure of the act for himself. It was almost more than he could bear, but he pushed through it. And he found that the pleasure soon outweighed the pain. Soon he got into it, reaching down to stroke his own cock.

The two lovers kissed each other passionately as this all continued, wrapped up in the heat of the moment. Tommen could feel his cock quickly building to an orgasm, his body tense with the pleasure of all of it. Loras could feel it too, holding this boy firmly in his arms.

With a moan from both of them, both boys came. Tommen all over his stomach and Loras inside of his lover's ass. He had not intended to do so, but it just kind of happened.

Loras pulled out gently and lay beside Tommen in the bed, taking him into his own arms, still kissing him passionately. They were a sticky mess as they lay there, it was inevitable that they had to wash themselves off. For now, however, they lay together like this in each other's warmth.

Tommen felt ready, now, to talk about what had happened, after such intense pleasure. He looked into Loras's eyes, holding him in an embrace as Loras held him in an embrace.

"Loras... that mage tonight... he was really terrifying." Tommen began, remembering back to that moment.

Loras nodded his head, holding Tommen ever closer as if he could protect the boy from the mage. "Yes, he was. I did what I could to protect you... but he was so powerful. I didn't know if he was going to kill us all..."

Tommen shivered in fear at the thought, taking warm comfort in Loras's arms. "I have always feared my brother, but I think this makes me fear him even more to be taken in by this."

The older boy knew it might be unwise to comment. But he knew Tommen took comfort in his words, so he did. "Joffrey is rather scary..." he said, unsureadly. If Tommen repeated what he had said to the king or to the queen mother, Loras and his entire family could be in jeopardy. But he trusted Tommen for now to not repeat anything. "Nobody knows what he will do at any given moment."

Tommen nodded, agreeing completely with Loras's assessment. "I hope that he doesn't get us all killed..."

The two boys laid there in the bed for quite some time, falling asleep in each other's arms. However, unbenownst to them, a certain magical boy with magically enhanced hearing and sight was standing in the courtyard below their room in a small bush. He grinned to himself as he heard the two lovers falling asleep.


	21. Joffrey Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joffrey expresses his admiration for the Master's show while Blaise has some interesting news.

"That was magnificent!" the boy repeated for the twentieth time. "I never thought magic could do anything like that. I thought it was all fairy tale nonsense."

King Joffrey held a cup of wine in his hand while the Master sat opposite him at the same table with another cup of wine. The Master had been more successful than he could have ever possibly hoped. In his investigations, Joffrey had been seemingly impossible to please, but here he was, sitting across from this boy, the king, in his own bedchamber. Alone.

Joffrey was cocky. Too cocky. There were guards outside the door, but the Master could absolutely have killed the boy and his guards right now if he wanted. When Joffrey commanded that the Master follow him into his bedchamber, Cersei had wanted the guards to continue to follow them into the chamber itself. Of course Joffrey refused. It was seemingly easy to get him to ignore the advice of his mother who he probably thought was overbearing.

The Master took a drink from the cup of wine and mulled over Joffrey's enthusiasm. He grinned at the boy looking him over, sizing him up. Yes, he would make a fantastic addition to the harem. But first the Master would have some fine with this situation. "Yes, your majesty. Your people here in Westeros have not known true power in some time. Oh, of course you have your armies. But not since the dragons of the Targaryens and the magics of the Children of the Forest have these people known true raw power."

The intention, of course, was to bait Joffrey into desiring that power for himself. Sadistic and power hungry as he was. And sure enough... "I wish I had that kind of power," the boy said to the Master, eager to learn.

The Master grinned at him. It had to be Joffrey's own idea or else this plan would be meaningless. The smartest person in the world to Joffrey was Joffrey himself, it would seem. The Master could read him so easily. "Well... I could teach you," he offered, giving a small in for the boy, leading him down this trail. "Of course, some of my magic is more powerful than most men could handle... it could be dangerous..." Trap laid...

"I can deal with danger!" Joffrey called out. ...and trap sprung. "Of course mother might not approve. Especially of what you did in that ball of light."

"Oh yes, your grace, you were majestic," the Master crooned, knowing full well the best way to Joffrey's heart was to storke his ego.

"I rather was wasn't I? I have never felt such pleasure in my life..." he felt a little sheepish about saying this outright, but he pressed on. He was bold after all! This was what he wanted from this mage. "I need to learn how to do that again."

And now for the perfect bait. "Your grace, you experienced pleasure. Did you, perchance, cum while hanging in the air?"

"Ehem... yes. I did. More than I ever have before." Joffrey looked down as he admitted it, mad that anyone could make him feel this way. If literally anyone else had made him feel like this, Joffrey would have had their tounge ripped out and head chopped out. But this was the man that would make him a god.

"Your grace," the Master feigned surprise as his eyes went wide and he gasped. "Only the people with the most powerful magical potential can ever experience this kind of pleasure from this spell. Normal people would feel a euphoric love. But sexual desire is a sign of true power."

Joffrey's eyes went wide and his mouth slid easily into a sly grin. "Really? I am powerful? Oh wow." He stared ahead towards the wall, having no reason whatsoever to doubt what the Master was telling him.

"You absolutely are. In fact, I have little doubt that I could teach you such a powerful spell right now." He pulled his wand out of his clock and magically created yet another wand with it. Handing it to the king, the Master told him the magic words and what to do. He told the boy to really focus, dig down deep into his being and believe.

Joffrey tried a few times before he successfully cast the spell, though not as powerfully as the Master. The boy aimed the wand at himself and said the words. His body instantly lit up with pleasure and he gasped as his cock instantly grew hard and exploded with rope after rope of cum into his trousers.

The Master watched the sight as the boy rode out his wave of powerful orgasm. It was extremely pleasureable, but not nearly as much as when the Master did it to him. The boy's body tensed up as he came and after about ten seconds he collapsed back into his chair.

"I want more," was the one thing he said as the Master grinned triumphantly.

Later that night, as the Master was preparing for bed in his bedchamber right across the hall from the king's own, Blaise finally came back into the room, grinning. "I've got news," he said excitedly.

"So have I," said the Master, who quickly scooped Blaise up into his arms and pulled his clothes off, making out with him as he did so.

In between gasps of breath from the kissing, Blaise somehow told him what he had seen. "Tommen and Loras are lovers. I heard and saw them from below their balcony. They were really passionate too. Apparently tonight was their first night with Loras fucking Tommen."

The Master kissed Blaise again and started rubbing his cock as a reward. "Good work slave." He even went down on the boy, starting to suck his cock, taking in his taste, loving the taste of the young boy's cock in his mouth.

When he pulled off of Blaise, the Master pushed Blaise down on him. The young slave obediently began sucking his Master's cock. "I have convinced Joffrey that he is special and he is going to take magic lessons. From me. We're in this court now, no matter how much the king's mother hates us."

Blaise pulled up from his Master's cock and muttered. "Is Joffrey going to be a new slave Master?" He loved the idea, even if he was a bit scared of the king. He's still make a fantastic slave. Sexy as he was.

The Master nodded, pushing Blaise's curly haired head back down on his cock. "Absolutely he is. And Tommen. And Loras too if we can capture him. The three of them will make lovely additions to the harem, don't you agree?" He imagined the three of them tied up, their cocks hard but unable to cum while Peter, Blaise, and Hiro all whipped them and it made him cum into Blaise's mouth.

Blaise obediently swallowed and the Master shoved his head down even further until he burried his cock into the loyal slave boy's mouth and the boy started to gag even as the Master held him down. He imagined Joffrey's magical training and knew that he couldn't teach Joffrey too much, at least not yet. He couldn't let Joffrey be more powerful than himself. As hard to imagine as that was. He hadn't been lying to the boy that he had a large magical potential. But time would tell how well the Master could shape this king into a sadistic creature of his own...


	22. Joffrey Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joffrey starts learning magic while the Master moves towards his endgame.

Days turned into weeks as the Master trained the King in magic. Of course, Joffrey was interested first and foremost in how to make himself feel pleasure. But then the training slowly started to pivot towards how he could use it to conquer and control others. It was clear that Joffrey got off on directly controlling others and causing them pain.

Indeed, during one of their sessions, the boy brought in several pages and stableboys who he magically tortured in various ways. One boy gasped for air as he felt his whole body being constricted by an invisible force. Another screamed when he suddenly saw a nightmarish dragon appear in front of him and attacking him, despite nothing being there. One boy was lifted into the air and punched and whipped by magic.

The Master was happy to see Joffrey's sadistic magical potential growing. He would be one of the Master's most important slaves, for sure. Though Joffrey would hate to be called a "slave" and have to call someone else "Master," he would accept it in time as he learned he could use that position to grow his own power.

Even so, it might have been wise to arrange some humiliation for the king. He would eventually fall in line, but a sharp jolt of reality that the Master was the true power here was in order. Tommen would fall into line very very quickly, but Joffrey... well... he was harder to predict.

Step one was to reveal what he had learned about Tommen to Joffrey. Which worked quite as intended. Joffrey stormed Tommen's bedchamber that night filled with rage. The Master followed along behind him, another grin on his face.

Tommen and Loras were lying together in the bed when Joffrey ordered the guards to open the doors. They both looked up, their eyes wide with panic and fear. Joffrey immediately pulled his wand and used a spell that magically bound both of them with ropes, floating them out of the bed and making them kneel in front of the king's feet.

"What is the meaning of this!" Joffrey looked down at his brother and the knight. He had to execute Loras for sure after this. Of course, Joffrey wasn't really thinking about the alliance, nor would it have even occured to him that the Tyrell family would not ally with them anymore if he executed their golden son. "This unnatural behavior!"

Tommen cowered in fear, completely naked and unable to move in front of his brother. Loras tried to struggle, but it was no use. He was completely bound, his muscles straining against the ropes. "Let us go!" he yelled out, uselessly. He didn't know what else he could do.

The Master leaned forward and whispered in Joffrey's ear, smiling down at the two boys. "Your majesty, if I may, perhaps now is the time for the ultimate curse...." He taught Joffrey right then and there the cruciatus curse. The most painful of torture curses. Joffrey's eyes lit up as the Master taught him the spell.

Joffrey immediately lifted his wand and yelled "CRUCIO!" at both his brother and his brother's lover. Immediately they started screaming, their bodies lit up in pain, as several palace guards ran into the room. Joffrey held his hand up as he could feel himself going hard from torturing these two helpless victims. He didn't care at all that it was his brother. No. What mattered was that he could see them helpless and in immense pain.

Finally Joffrey stopped, reluctantly, before looking at the guards. "Take these two degenerates to the dungeons. And see that they suffer." The Master smiled at Tommen and Loras as they were dragged away. Oh he would certainly get them back, but this was important for the moment. The king having his own brother and his fiance's brother dragged away to the dungeons was certainly going to be news...

[hr][/hr]

Word traveled fast. The Master let Joffrey be on his own to deal with much of the fallout. He left Joffrey alone that night, knowing full well that his mother would confront him. Even still, the Master and Blaise kept a close eye on Joffrey, not wanting him to be assassinated before they could take him captive. The Tyrell family would hate him all the more and the Master wouldn't be surprised if the Queen of Thornes herself sent an assassin after him.

It was only after most of the court had turned against the boy weeks later that he went to the Master for help. As soon as Joffrey entered the room, the Master nodded at Blaise, who rushed out. Joffrey didn't even notice, distraught as he was seeking comfort from his teacher.

"Sometimes I feel you're the only one who understands me," Joffrey said to the Master, who looked down on him and smirked.

"Oh I do. It's lonely at the top. Everyone resents you and your power. Everyone wants it for themselves. But you are Joffrey Baratheon. You are the king of kings. Nevermind what those pretenders think. You are the one true king. And everyone sees that. That's why they're jealous."

Building up the boy's ego was exactly what he needed to do right now and he knew it. Joffrey took newfound inspiration from those words. Even as the whole world despised him, it didn't matter. He was the most important person in the world and he didn't need anyone else.

Of course, later that afternoon he would be proved very very wrong indeed. The Master came into the throne room into the king's presence like he so often did. But this time was different. This time Blaise came with him, accompanied by a rather ragged and beaten down looking Tommen and Loras. He levitated in mid-air above himself.

Blaise held a wand to their faces and the Master immediately used his own wand to kill all of the guards in the room. They were helpless to defend against his magics. As were the nobles who screamed in fear at the sudden attack.

"The time has come Joffrey!" the Master dropped the honorific quite on purpose. As far as he was concerned, Joffrey was now his slave. The boy pulled his own wand out, but the Master immediately pulled it towards himself. "You didn't think I wouldn't have protections in place against your wand did you? I am this wand's true Master, even if I lend its power to you."

Joffrey was left with nothing as he sat on the throne. "Why are you doing this?" The nobles in the court gasped as the Master brazenly walked towards the throne and stood over Joffrey.

"Because dear boy, it is time you learned the truth about me." He smiled and turned around, looking at all the scared faces of the nobility, and then turned and looked at the angry face of Queen Cersei.

"You will not harm my son," she said, her face red with anger. "I knew you were evil the moment I saw you."

With a flick of his wand, the woman was thrown across the room, a protective barrier thrown up in place around the throne itself such that nobody could enter. Blaise put up a barrier of his own around himself and Tommen and Loras. Cersei immediately tried to rush the barrier, but was blown back again.

Nobody could hear the Master for now as he explained to Joffrey who he was and what he was going to do. The boy's eyes widened in surprise, but he grinned. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He would absolutely go with the Master, but he couldn't ever see himself accepting the idea of being a slave.

Still, he willingly did what the Master commanded. As price for joining him, Joffrey had to take off all of his clothes, which he did now. The Master sat down on the Iron Throne and the boy then took hold of the Master's trousers, pulling them down to reveal his hard cock. The rest of the room gasped and several people tried to rush the throne, including the queen, but none succeeded.

Magically preparing himself, Joffrey stood over the Master and lowered himself onto the Master's cock, impaling his ass. The court was helpless as Joffrey humiliated himself in front of them. The Master grinned as he pulled the boy's head in for a kiss as Joffrey started to move up and down on his new Master's cock.

The fact that he was so willing to do this was compeltely shocking to him, but he did it anyway, knowing that the Master had so much more to teach him. He wanted absolute power. He wanted to live forever. And he wanted to inflict pain and suffering on others. In fact, he would be encouraged to do so. This was a small price to pay. Indeed, he would never see any of these people again, why did he care?

He moaned as he bounced on the Master's cock, painful at first, but he found he got pleasure from it. More than he could have thought. He was surprised by how turned on he was. Tommen was really onto something, he thought, as he kept going. His cock was twitching hard with pleasure as he got closer and closer to cumming.

And he did indeed cum without even touching his cock. Without warning, he exploded, hardered and with more pleasure than he had felt even before now. The Master made sure of that. Even more pleasure than he had felt on that fateful night when the Master used his magic on him. Joffrey moaned loudly as he climaxed and the Master came too, directly into the boy's ass.

Joffrey's final humiliation complete, the Master kissed the king for the last time. He was no longer a king, but now finally a slave. In an instant the Master, Joffrey, Blaise, Loras, and Tommen were all gone and the magical barriers dissipated leaving a disgusted and shocked court in their wake.


	23. Joffrey Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master brings Joffrey, Tommen, and Loras back to the harem and introduces them to all his slaves.

The five males reappeared in a flash in the console room of the mansion. Blaise's magic dropped and immediately Loras ran at the Master trying to punch him or something. He was clearly the cause of everything going on, so he had to be fought. The Master still held his wand in hand, however, and cast a spell that made himself like mist. Loras ran directly through the Master and landed on the floor, skidding to a halt.

The Master could plainly see what kind of slave Loras would be. He could expect some pushback from a former knight. Especially one with such a wild eyed experssion in his eyes as Loras. Indeed, before the Master could even react, Loras was back on his feet, trying to attack the Master despite having flown right through him a second ago. He threw a punch but it went right through the Master's head.

Tommen could only cower in fear as Blaise stood right next to him. "Don't you try it," the curly haired boy said, leering at the beat down boy. Joffrey merely stood there watching, his eyes wide with a look of awe on his face. He couldn't wait to wield so much power. He would do whatever the Master asked if he could use this power for himself. And, indeed, perhaps he could one day overthrow the Master...

But he was distracted from his thoughts as Loras gave up on trying to attack the Master directly, but ran at Blaise. The boy instinctively reacted by holding his wand at the former knight and using a spell that made him bounce back against the floor yet again. Loras stood up and growled, frustrated at being useless against these magic wielders. "Your grace, help me!" he cried out, having seen Joffrey's use of magic.

The boy shook his head and grinned. "I'm afraid I can't Sir Loras. My Master is going to teach me more of his magic, in fact..." Joffrey held his own wand up and pointed it at Loras. "Crucio!" he shouted and Loras instantly dropped to his knees, his body writhing in extreme pain. Joffrey had used this spell on both Loras and Tommen before, and he knew just how powerful it was. He could feel himself going hard again, although there were no clothes to hide that from everyone present. Not this time.

Using the spell had exactly the effect Joffrey had hoped. The Master nodded his head in approval at the boy and Joffrey stopped, leaving Loras panting and gasping for breath. He was too weak to keep fighting even if he knew he stood a chance. If Joffrey wouldn't help he was defeated. Even if Joffrey did help, Loras had a sneaking suspicion that it wouldn't matter, having seen what the Master did in the hall.

"Enough fighting," the Master said, smirking at Loras. He held his wand aloft as he became completely corporeal yet again. He waved his wand and Loras floated in front of him, his arms and legs spread eagle painfully by the magic. With another flick of his wand, Loras was completely naked, his rags gone entirely.

"Tommen come here!" the Master called to the younger boy who obediently came forwards and stood in front of the Master. A flick of his wand later, and Tommen was also completely naked, his rags torn off. Joffrey stood beside the Master, but the Master ordered him to stand beside his brother. Joffrey resented the order, being treated like he wasn't an equal when he was clearly the most important person here. Instead, Blaise came up beside the Master and the Master rubbed his hair in approval.

With another wave of his wand, three collars appeared in front of the Master. One with gold and red had an engraving of a kitten along the side. The Master took it and attached it around Tommen's neck. The golden letters spelling out "Tommen" appeared on the side and the boy put his hand to his neck and gasped, scared of what this was going to mean. He was a slave now, and he couldn't fully wrap his head around that fact.

Another collar, similar in appearance, was gold and red with an engraving of a lion. The Master would train Joffrey and release his full potential, but he knew he had to watch out for this boy. He could be dangerous in the future. The Master put it around Joffrey's neck who gladly accepted it like he was accepting a crown. The name "Joffrey" appeared in golden letters as he smirked at the Master. He knew this was coming, but he had accepted it by now, ready to embrace his destiny.

Finally, the collar floated in front of Loras who grit his teeth and glared at the Master. He refused to accept it, but he didn't have a choice as he was bound in place. The Master grabbed the green collar and put it around his neck. Flowers appeared on the side as the name "Loras" appeared in brilliant pink lettering.

The Master dropped the magic holding Loras in place and he dropped to the floor, putting a hand up to his collar and trying futily to pull it off. He would try to get away. There had to be a way. Perhaps if the Master was sleeping he could kill him and run. For now, however, he had to just play along. He was helpless and weak compared to the Master and his magical slave.

With a spin in place, the Master made all of them disappear and reappear inside the dungeon proper. There were a couple cells along the walls and various torture and sexual equippment was strewn about the room. 

When they arrived, the Master was happy to see his other boys already in here. Peter was currently whipping Hiro while Tadashi screamed at him in the cage, helplessly. Peter had a look of glee on his face as the boy screamed in pain. Joffrey's cock throbbed, but Loras and Tommen exchanged glances. Loras grabbed Tommen's hand as an unspoken encouragement.

"Peter! Come meet our new boys." The Master smirked at Peter as he laid down the whip, not even bothering to let Hiro down.

Peter flew over to the new boys and looked them up and down. He ran his hands along every inch of each of them and nodded. "They'll do nicely as lost boys!" he exclaimed. This was what Peter had been calling every new slave that came in and the Master was all for it.

Loras tried to pull back, but Peter was persistant in his exploration of the older male's body. The more Loras and Tommen resisted, the more Peter persisted until he had touched every inch of their bodies.

"This one's really into it," Peter said, smirking as he floated in place in front of Joffrey. Grabbing Joffrey's erection, he stroked. The former king looked resentful, but accepted the attention for now, thinking that it was probably what his Master wanted. Indeed, it was. Sure enough, Joffrey came very quickly, his cock exploded with rope after rope of cum.

Peter quickly went down on Joffrey, eagerly lapping up his cum and swallowing it. Joffrey continued to be hard, though, and horny, magically enchanted. Joffrey looked down at Peter and slapped him hard across the face, his impulse to inflict pain coming out in that moment. "How dare you touch me!" he cried out.

The Master smirked and Peter looked up at him. But he said nothing as Peter dived at Joffrey, attacking him roughly. The two rolled around on the floor in battle with each other, Joffrey unable to get to his wand. They were each trying to pin the other down so that they could punch each other, but they were proving equally matched.

The Master just let it go on, watching in amusement. In the meantime, he led Loras and Tommen into the dungeon and magically strung them up beside Hiro who called out, "Master?" The Master let him down and Hiro hugged him close.

"These are our new boys Hiro," he pointed at the two boys now hanging by their arms and dangling above the floor. He then pointed at Joffrey rolling around on the floor with Peter. "That's Joffrey over there. And these two are Loras and Tommen. Make them feel welcome will you?"

It was then that Hiro grabbed the whip and started using it on Tommen and Loras without hesitation. He could feel himself going hard as he did it and started stroking his cock as he whipped the two new boys. He got off on hearing Tommen's screams. Loras refused to scream, however, as he was whipped. But the whipping got harder and harder and eventually Loras reacted, unable to hold it in any longer.

Blaise soon joined Hiro and together the two of them whipped Tommen and Loras each concentrating on one boy. Blaise whipped Tommen while Hiro whipped Loras. 

The Master went to Tadashi's cell and watched him. The older boy looked at the Master resentfully. "You bring me back to life just to suffer this fate?"

The Master nodded and put a hand on the older boy's cheek. "Absolutely. Hiro needs you. So you two will suffer together." He entered the cell and took Tadashi out of it, conjuring a bed out of nowhere. Forcing Tadashi onto the bed, the Master waved his wand, his clothes disappearing in an instant.

He readied his hard cock and pushed into the older boy, raping him for the first time. Tadashi cried out in pain, magically enchanted like all of the boys to feel like it was their first time being fucked every time. But the Master persisted harshly, pushing into the boy and feeling him resist and clamp down. "The harder you resist the harder it will be for you," the Master said, smirking. "I don't care either way though, I love your screams of pain." 

As the Master raped Tadashi, Joffrey and Peter continued to fight. It looked, for a moment, like Joffrey had the upper hand and was going to pin Peter down, but it proved to be fruitless. Peter finally pinned Joffrey down and punched him hard in the face several times before forcing his cock into Joffrey's mouth. "Bite and I'll punch you again," Peter said, smiling down triumphantly.

The screams of pain and defeat from the room were music to the Master's ears. This was his harem of slaves, and he was only getting started.


	24. Joffrey and Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joffrey plots his revenge on Peter Pan.

Joffrey fumed in his room. It looked exactly like his old bedchamber complete with the large silky bed and balcony overlooking a courtyard. He could walk around in this room and it would be exactly like his own world complete with castle and court. He was the king here just as he was in his own world, except it wasn't real. Still, it provided him with some comfort when he could summon a fake boy to torture and rape at any time.

Indeed, he was currently balls deep inside of a fake boy who was screaming as Joffrey plowed into him. Joffrey was pissed off at what Peter had done to him. How had he let himself get caught out like that? Peter had managed to wrestle him to the ground and forcefully fucked his mouth. Joffrey wasn't weak. But he felt extremely weak in that moment. Peter had laid him low, and Joffrey would lay Peter low in return.

He would have his revenge. Joffrey had been planning for a week now. Peter would pay. It was only a matter of time.

Cumming inside the boy, Joffrey pushed him down to the floor and kicked him hard. He stepped on the boy's neck and pressed down. It didn't matter who he was, because he wasn't real. What mattered was that it felt real to the former king. With a flick of his wand, Joffrey bound the boy on the floor, his arms and legs chained down. He struggled in his bonds but was unable to move.

Satisfied with his victim, for now, Joffrey stepped off of the boy's throat and left the room, leaving his fantasy and going back into the reality of his situation. The hallway of every bedroom in the mansion. Each bedroom was hard coded to only allow the particular boy into it. No other boy was allowed entry unless the bedroom owner granted them access.

The door closed behind him and clicked satisfactorily. The red light came on, indicating that Joffrey was no longer in the room and he looked for Peter's room. It was easy to spot. The door was very woodsy: wood like a tree with moss and leaves growing from it. The green light indicated he was in the room, which was perfect.

Joffrey kneeled down next to the room and used a spell to make himself invisible, waiting. An hour passed before the door finally opened. Peter stepped out and Joffrey took his moment. He waved his wand, using a spell to bind Peter...

But Peter was too quick! Sensing the magic in the air, Peter was able to find the source of the magic and jumped out of the way just in time. As he did for the next two spells that Joffrey was able to cast before attacking the invisible boy head on. He flew directly into Joffrey and the boy landed on his back on the floor, pinned as he had been before.

"Hi Joffrey," Peter said, grinning. "You gotta be quicker than that!" Peter knocked the wand out of Joffrey's hand and tossed it across the room. Peter quickly punched Joffrey in the face before moving down to his balls and squeezing on them hard.

Joffrey was as helpless as he had been during his first night. He screamed in pain at the assault and growled, pissed at Peter. He had to prove to the Master that he was the superior here, but he was ultimately proving weak. What if the Master refused to train someone so weak? He couldn't get beaten by this idiot. How was he supposed to know that Peter would know he was there. He was supposed to have been invisible!

Unfortunately, that's exactly what happened, Peter continued to beat on Joffrey. "Do you agree that I'm the strongest?" Peter asked, stopping the punching momentarily.

Joffrey shouted, "NEVER!" and spat in Peter's face. Unfortunately for him that meant another round of abuse.

Peter picked Joffrey up off the floor, stronger than he thought he was. He flew to the top of the ceiling of the hallway and dropped Joffrey about eight feet, forcing him to land hard with a thud on the floor. Of course, the mansion itself healed any permanent injuries any of the occupants sustained, so Joffrey didn't suffer any permanent damage. Still, he moaned from the immense amount of pain and had trouble getting up.

Unfortunate for him because Peter flew down as fast as he could, feet first, and delivered a strong kick directly to Joffrey's balls. The boy completely tensed up, screaming from the agonizing pain which spread all over his body.

Peter didn't let up, either, flying into the air and kicking him over and over with his bare feet. Finally Joffrey, coughing and sputtering put a hand up and screamed out "OK! YOU WIN! YOU'RE THE STRONGEST!"

Finally landing, Peter grinned and put his arms to his hips. "And don't you forget it!" He stepped onto Joffrey's chest and laughed at him. To him this had all been a fun game, but for Joffrey he was compeletely and totally humiliated. Defeated as he was.

He felt even more humiliation as he saw what was coming next. Peter knelt down to the floor and held his hard cock in hand. Both naked boys readied themselves as Peter positioned his cock at Joffrey's hole.

Joffrey was too weak to resist at this point, painfully tortured as he was. He gave a token resistance by clamping down as Peter entered, but Peter pushed past it. Joffrey couldn't keep his assualter from raping him. Peter pushed further and further into him until he was burried balls deep.

Peter moaned as he took his pleasure from his fellow slave. Joffrey, completely humiliated, couldn't save face as he was assaulted. Peter pushed in and out, working up a steady rhythm. He got great pleasure from seeing Joffrey like this, beat up. He got even greater pleasure as he saw Joffrey start to cry, tears starting to flow freely from his eyes.

Joffrey tried to stop them, but he couldn't keep himself from crying. Peter kept going, gaining pleasure from Joffrey's pain. Finally he could feel himself getting closer, his breathing getting faster and moaning even louder. It didn't take too much longer before he came hard inside Joffrey's ass. His cock exploding with boy cum.

Pulling out, Peter grinned and floated up into the air, crossing his legs as if sitting on the ground. He looked down at his defeated foe on the floor. "You would have made a good lost boy," Peter said, before flying away further into the mansion.

Joffrey lay there, totally humiliated. His chest moved up and down in time with his breathing, but he could barely move. Cum spilled out of his ass and he thought about just how much he had failed.


	25. Loras and Tadashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loras and Tadashi feel helpless.

Loras stayed in his room for as much as possible, avoiding the other slaves. He felt completely helpless. He had gone from being a knight of the seven kingdoms, one of the strongest men in the land, to being completely helpless, vulnerable to every assault. There was nothing he could do against the Master's magic. Or, indeed, his young slave's. Or even Joffrey's.

In the month or so that had passed, Joffrey had become more powerful. He focused entirely on his magic. Not that Loras had much sway over him before, but he especially had no sway on him now. He was becoming more terrifying than ever. Indeed, Joffrey had attacked him on more than one occasion, assaulting him with his magic angrily.

Loras had been raped quite a few times by the much younger boy. And, indeed, by most of the other slaves in the mansion. It seemed like he couldn't leave his room without getting raped by Joffrey, Peter Pan, Blaise, or even the Master himself. Loras knew that the Master was fine with this. He wanted to let his most powerful slaves rise to the top of the heap, of course.

It was, then, a scare when he heard a knock on his door from outside. Loras's room was exactly like his bedchamber in highgarden. Light and breezy filled with green decorations. An open air balcony that filled the room with light.

Loras jumped as he heard the knock and raised his fists. Of course he had no real weapons, no real clothes. None of it was real, and even in the simulation he still appeared naked to all but the other computer simulated people. Still, he grabbed the holographic sword and held it aloft in front of him as he checked to see who it was. With relief, Loras saw that it was Tadashi. He sighed and set the sword down.

Loras opened the door and Tadashi ran in before Loras closed it again, scared that perhaps one of the younger boys had followed him. Tadashi had been a source of comfort to Loras. He was one of the few people here who didn't seem to be a sex crazed lunatic. The other older boy was also completely naked apart from his collar. However both boys had started to get used to the nudity, seeing everyone around them naked day in and day out.

Tadashi sighed with relief as he slipped into the room before sitting down on the bed. Loras joined him. "How can this man treat us like this?" Tadashi said, tears in his eyes and desperation on his lips.

"I don't know. I don't know if there's a way to stop him." Loras said, also desperate. "Even if we could find a way to stop his magic, the other boys will defend him too. Especially that Blaise boy. He seems devoted."

The two tried to think of something, anything, that could be used to defeat the Master. But there was just nothing. "Are we destined to become like those other boys out there? Like your brother?" Loras said.

Tadashi could feel himself tear up even more. "Yeah... I know. Hiro has been particularly violent lately. Just yesterday I saw him get in a fight with Peter."

Loras nodded. "Yeah, but Peter is always starting fights. Joffrey's been trying to defeat him for weeks now."

Tadashi sighed, "I know. I just wish there was something we could do. I feel so helpless in here, you know? At least back at home I could build something. Here I've got nothing."

"I know what you mean," Loras said sadly, "In my world I was a knight. One of the strongest knights in the land. But here I'm nothing. I don't have any magic and I can't defend myself."

"What if we defend each other?" Tadashi said slyly, his hand going to Loras's.

Loras jerked it back, but then saw something new in Tadashi's eyes. A fire was lit in them. "Yes...." He was drawn irresistably forward. He could feel the allure. The mansion itself pushed everyone in it to a much more heightened aroused state at all times. Loras suddenly saw something there that he never had.

Pushing forward, Loras kissed Tadashi, their lips meeting and then pulled back. "An alliance..." he muttered to himself as Tadashi pulled him in for another kiss.

The two started to kiss even more passionately, their bodies starting to entwine with each other. Soon Tadashi was laying back on the bed. Loras got on top of him and positioned Tadashi's cock. He sat down, Tadashi's cock pushing into Loras's ass. With enthusiasm, Loras started bouncing on Tadashi's cock, moaning with pleasure as his cock throbbed.

The two were deeply entranced with each other's bodies as they went, both moaning in pleasure. It felt amazing for both boys to do this consensually for once instead of getting constantly raped.

It didn't take long for them both to cum, but they kept going. The mansion kept them horny and they didn't stop. They continued for hours like this, taking turns topping and bottoming until finally they lay on the bed exhausted and sticky.

Loras looked at Tadashi and sighed with pleasure and content. It was only hours later, after the two of them had made a solid agreement to form an alliance and Tadashi had left, that Loras thought, with horror, about what he would have to tell Tommen....


	26. Hiro and the Computer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro investigates his room.

Hiro laid back on the bed in his own room while Tadashi loomed over him. The older boy was currently balls deep inside his younger brother, both boys moaning in unison as they fucked. Tadashi was going pretty fast as Hiro goaded him on, wanting more and more of his brother. Hiro got so much pleasure from being fucked by his brother, it was intense.

Tadashi soon warned Hiro that he was about to cum before Hiro grinned. "Do it!" he yelled out before Tadashi blew his load inside Hiro. Hiro followed suit as he felt the warm liquid in his ass. "Ahhhh!" Hiro cried, spilling his own boy juices all over his chest and stomach.

When he came down from the high, Tadashi pulled out of Hiro and the two laid there on the bed relaxing for some time in each other's arms. It didn't take long for them both to fall asleep.

Tadashi woke first, it seemingly being morning outside now when it was day before they fell asleep. He got up and quietly left the room. Leaving Hiro alone. Being locked in here alone with each other had made them quickly give in to their lust for each other, but Tadashi had another reason for leaving...

When Hiro woke up, he sighed. He looked around the room and felt his collar around his throat and frowned. For a second there, Hiro had thought he was still in his old room at home and not in the mansion of a sex crazed lunatic.

Tadashi had left him for... some reason. Tadashi had left a few times before, but Hiro had never known why. Curious, Hiro wondered what this simulation could really do.

"Computer?" he ventured, wondering if that would work.

A naked 13 year old boy immediately appeared in front of him. "Hello," the boy said, smiling. He had long blonde hair and green eyes. He was slim and short. Like Hiro, he wore a collar around his neck. The boy had a nice small patch of blonde pubic hair above his hard cock and balls.

Hiro jumped at the sudden appearance of someone else in the room. "Who are you?"

"I am Grayson," the boy said in a mechanical, calm, and polite manner. He smiled as he said it. "Computer interface."

Hiro looked the boy over and started to go hard himself. Of course the Master would make such a beautiful boy as an interface. Hiro wondered how many times he had fucked this boy and wondered if he could do the same.

"Grayson, can I touch you?" Hiro asked, taking a step closer.

"Of course," the boy said, smiling as always. "You can do anything you want with me. I am merely an interface."

For Hiro, that was absolutely an invitation. He ran his hands along the boy's body and felt up every bit of him. He could just imagine what it would be like to torture him...

"Grayson, can I give you a personality?" Hiro asked, his hand currently around the boy's cock and balls.

"I am programmed with hundreds of personality subroutines," the boy answered, showing no reaction to what Hiro was doing to his genitals.

Hiro grinned. "Well, act like you're scared and resist what I'm doing to you," Hiro said matter of factly, his cock throbbing as he said it.

Instantly, Grayson's face changed to one of fear. "Get away from me!" he cried out as he tried to punch Hiro, but Hiro quickly moved his face out of the way. "Let me go! Help! Help!" he cried out.

Hiro's cock throbbed even more as the computer yelled for help. "There's no one here to help you now, Grayson," he said, his voice full of lust.

"Please, I'll do anything just let me go," Grayson pleaded, his voice full of fear.

Hiro grinned at that. "Oh, you will do anything," Hiro said, stroking his cock now. "Grayson, create a bondage horse," Hiro said, and it did out of nowhere. "Now go sit on it!"

Grayson obediently did as Hiro commanded and Hiro stroked the boy's body as he cried out in fear and pain. Hiro locked Grayson's feat in place on the horse and then ordered rope to come down from the ceiling, which it did. He tied the boy's arms to the rope leaving him stretched out, muscles flexing.

Hiro looked at the computer boy with satisfaction, indeed, so much so that he came right then and there just from looking at him. He couldn't help himself, his cock exploded. Still, he found himself still hard even after cumming, so he kept going.

"Give me a whip," Hiro ordered and a bull whip appeared in his hand immediately. Hiro grinned and gave Grayson a hard hit to the stomach with it. The boy screamed in pain, his body shaking. Hiro didn't stop, though, as he gave yet another hard lash with the whip. Grayson screamed yet again, tears flowing down his eyes.

Hiro didn't let up at all, lashing him again and again. He relished the computer boy's screams. He didn't stop for at least half an hour, hitting Grayson over and over again until he wanted more.

Hiro tossed the whip to the floor. He ordered the horse to disappear, which it did. Grayson immediately fell to the floor and moaned in pain, despite not actually feeling any pain. Hiro put his foot down on Grayson and pushed before kicking him hard.

With another order, chains appeared from the floor and bound Grayson yet again so that his arms and legs were chained down to the floor. He couldn't get up, screaming as he was for help that would not and could not possibly come.

Hiro positioned his cock and pushed himself into the boy. Grayson screamed louder than he had yet and started yelling, "PULL IT OUT! PULL IT OUT!" he yelled, screaming with the pain. "IT'S TOO BIG!" he yelled as he shook his head violently back and forth.

Hiro's cock throbbed as he heard Grayson's begging and pushed further into him. It only goaded him on as he kept going. "PLEASE PULL IT OUT IT HURTS!" Grayson kept begging only for Hiro to ignore it and keep pushing.

Amid Grayson's begging, screaming, and crying, Hiro finally came, his cock exploding with rope after rope of cum inside the computer boy.

It was one of the most intense orgasms he had ever had, and he collapsed on top of the computer boy, who continued to cry, tears flowing from his eyes.

Finally, Hiro stood up and looked down at the boy. "Get back up and end personality subroutine," Hiro said simply.

The chains disappeared and Grayson immediately stopped crying. He stood smiling as he had been before Hiro started.

"There's a couple of things I need to know," Hiro said, as if nothing had happened.

"What would you like to know?" Grayson asked, his voice again pleasant and calm.

"Where does Tadashi go when he leaves at night?" Hiro asked. He had to know. And he wondered if Grayson could really tell him.

A picture screen appeared in front of the naked computer boy. "Of course," Grayson said simply. There was a crystal clear quality video of Tadashi fucking Loras in Loras's room.

Hiro's eyes went wide and gasped. "Ok, you can stop now." He looked down at the floor. Was Hiro not enough for his brother? He wondered. He felt a bit betrayed, but he wasn't willing to confront Tadashi over it just yet. Hiro wasn't sure if he was ok with it or not. If Tadashi was only doing it to have sex, well that was fine. But if he genuinely loved Loras... well... that could be a bit of a problem.

"Grayson, how far does this world go? Can I do anything I want here?" Hiro asked, looking out the window. It looked just like the San Fransokyo he knew, the wind gently blowing the curtains from the open window.

"This world is exactly as your own. You can go anywhere and do anything you like." Grayson answered casually.

Hiro's immediate thought was of his friends. Could they really be here? And would it really be the same? Probably not, he thought despondantly. Still, it wouldn't hurt to try.

And then, there was the fact that he could do anything he wanted. What if he tried to abduct some boys from their homes and rape them? Like the Master had done when visiting his world. It could work to pass the time and relieve some boredom. His cock tingled at the idea of having his own harem of slaves just like the Master.

"One last thing Grayson," he paused, his stomach fluttering as he considered the next thing he was going to do. It was risky. The Master could potentially find out about it and punish him. But it was worth a shot.

"Grayson, I want you to authorize my authority. I can countermand an order from anyone at any time. No matter who it's from. My orders to you are final and can not be countermanded by anyone." Hiro's heart lept as he said it, wondering what the consequences might be for such an action.

Grayson stood there for a moment before smiling and said simply, "Acknowledged. All authority is in the hands of Hiro Hamada." Hiro simply stood there, with his mouth open and eyes wide, surprised that it worked. But he would absolutely be using it to his advantage....


	27. Blaise, Tommen, and Loras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise has a proposition for Tommen.

Tommen stood with Loras together in the throne room late at night after everyone else had gone to sleep. Tommen was scared and holding Loras's hand very tightly. Loras held on to him. Earlier that afternoon, Blaise had passed by Tommen in the hallway and whispered in his ear "Meet me in the throne room tonight at midnight."

Of course, Tommen went straight to Loras about what had happened. The older boy thought it could possibly be a trap and offered to accompany him. Tommen agreed quite eagerly. Unfortunately for Loras, though, he couldn't bring a sword outside of his room. It dissolved immediately as he left the room because it wasn't real. They were both completely naked, so all they had were their fists.

When Blaise finally entered the room, Tommen jumped and got closer to Loras, who held him closer. "Hello," the blonde haired boy said, smiling.

He held up his wand, threateningly and came closer. "I don't remember inviting you," Blaise said, pointing his wand at Loras. Tommen tried to take a step back, but Loras urged him forward. Loras reasoned that if he could knock the wand out of Blaise's hand, he wouldn't be a threat. Of course, he was somewhat wrong about that, but knocking the wand out of his hand was absolutely a step in the right direction.

"I mean you no harm," Blaise said as he continued to walk forward. He held his wand down by his side. He had been anticipating an attack, especially since he hadn't expected to see Loras here tonight. Still, it made sense that Tommen would have told him and Loras would have wanted to come along. After all, Loras had no idea what Blaise's intentions were.

"Word is your brother got beaten by Peter Pan," Blaise said, still smiling. "Oh, I don't mean to offend. Just stating a fact." He was now face to face with Tommen and Loras who was ready to start punching the younger boy.

"It was useful information. I had no idea that Peter could sense the presence of magic." Blaise looked down for a second at his wand before looking back up at the two other naked boys. "It's really important for... umm... me. I've wanted to beat him for a long time, but I can only ever do it with my Master's help."

Blaise looked straight into Tommen's eye. "Word also is that your brother is now Peter Pan's bitch. Peter is calling him a 'Lost Boy' if you can believe it."

Tommen gasped and Blaise noticed that, seizing on the opportunity. "I don't know how much you care about your brother, but it I doubt he cares about you. Still, I wonder if you might be interested in joining together. I beat Peter, you get your brother back. And maybe he'll respect you again. Instead of have you thrown into a dungeon."

Blaise put his hands on Tommen's shoulders now and Loras jumped at that. Tommen looked quickly between Loras and Blaise, fear in his eye. He shook his head, ultimately, at Loras who backed off. "What do you propose?"

Pushing forward, Blaise quickly and eagerly kissed the young former prince, taking the younger boy's lips eagerly into his. It was a bold power move, to kiss Tommen in front of his lover, but he absolutely believed he could get away with it.

Loras was fuming. Tommen's order be damned, he immediately punched Blaise in the face and followed it up with a swift punch to his stomach. Blaise stepped back quickly, winded, before raising his wand yet again. Loras didn't even have another moment to respond before Blaise hit him with a spell that threw him back against the stairs leading up to the throne on the other side of the room. And just to make sure Loras couldn't respond, Blaise used a spell to chain him to the floor, his arms and legs bound in a spread eagle position.

"Oh, and I forgot to mention... if you accept, you belong to me. And the Master, of course. But besides him, you are mine. You and your lover." Loras couldn't hear them and absolutely couldn't get up to rejoin the conversation even as he struggled against his bondage. The older boy's chest heaved as he tried to pull against the chains.

Tommen looked at Blaise and then back at Loras who shook his head frantically. "Don't do it!" he called, even if he hadn't heard that last part.

"But you will be protected. The protection of a magical boy in this house means a lot. Not all of us have that power. Neither of you do. Oh, and neither does Tadashi." Blaise said under his breath.

"Tadashi?" Tommen asked, wondering what he was talking about.

Blaise smirked and almost laughed. "You didn't know? Oh Tommen. Loras is sleeping with Tadashi. I've seen it. My Master showed me. Nothing is private here."

Tommen's eyes grew wide and shook his head. "No, I don't believe it," he said. "This could just be a trick to make me agree."

With his wand, Blaise conjured a small tv out of thin air and pointed it so that Loras wouldn't see. "Watch," he said. An image popped up of Tadashi and Loras fucking each other in Loras's bed, the same bed that Tommen and Loras had shared many times in the past few months.

Tommen's eyes filled with tears and he had no reason not to believe it. How could he? After everything they'd been through.

"NOOO! TOMMEN!!!" Loras shouted from the stairs just as Tommen was making up his mind.

The boy nodded. "Alright, I'll do it. Loras and I are yours." Tommen moved in for a kiss himself this time, sealing the deal.

Blaise eagerly accepted it, their lips locked, rubbing their young cocks together, overcome by lust. "Should we punish him?" Blaise said as he finally pulled back from the kiss.

"Absolutely," Tommen said as they went to the steps.

Blaise conjured a whip out of nowhere and immediately started hitting Loras with it. He grunted with every hit. "What the fuck? What is this for?" he asked, his body twisting to try to avoid the lashes.

Blaise smirked and looked at Tommen. "Why don't you tell him?"

"You cheated on me," Tommen cried, his voice tinged with anger.

"What do you..." Loras began but Tommen cut him off.

"I know Loras. About Tadashi." Tommen even kicked Loras himself. He kicked Loras directly in the balls with his bare feet.

Loras moaned in pain as he couldn't close himself into a ball to recover from it. "Aaaaahhhhh!" he cried out.

"Ok... I deserve that. But Tadashi is great. You'd love him. He's kind and not sex crazed. Unlike everyone else here." He looked up at Blaise, who only laughed as he whipped Loras again.

Loras wasn't trying to deny it. He was simply saying it was true. And when Loras put it like that, Tommen wondered if he might like Tadashi after all. Perhaps he could do something with the other older male, his cock tingling as he thought about Tadashi's tight athletic body...

Still, Blaise continued to whip Loras. "So here's the deal knight in shining armor. You both are my bitchs. Just like Joffrey is Peter's bitch. But you have my protection." He suddenly put the whip down as it disappeared into nothingness. But he pulled his wand up and pointed it at Loras.

"You don't have any say in the matter," Blaise said as he said the cruciatus spell.

"AHHHHHHHH AHHHH AHHHHH!!!!!!!" Loras screamed as he was tortured. His body was wracked with the worst pain he had ever felt in his life. He twitched as he was unable to see what was happening.

Blaise let it go for five seconds before stopping. Loras breathed deeply and heavily, his body trying to recover from what happened. "I can give you great pain..."

Blaise shot another spell at the struggling boy and Loras immediately started cumming hard into the air. His body lit up with pleasure as his cock shot rope after rope of cum straight up into the air. His mind went into overload as the orgasm lasted well over a minute, shooting so much cum that his mind could barely function. It was the polar opposite of what had just happened.

When Loras's orgasm finally subsided, he panted just as heavily, his body overwhelmed. Tommen ran to him and held his head in his arms, kissing him gently. Not that Loras was super aware of it happening. "... or great pleasure." Blaise said, satisfied with his work. The Master had taught him well.

"One thing's for certain, though..." Blaise shot a spell up into the air which made the whole room fill with storm clouds. Thunder filled the air as he smirked down at Loras. "We will take down Peter Pan."


	28. The Master and his Boys Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master designs a contest for his slave boys.

The Master sat on his gilded throne in the middle of the throne room. It was a work of art, really. It was made of stone with large colorful cushions. The real beauty in the throne, however, was the large infinity symbol on the back of it that radiated outwards. The infinity symbol was also on the large banners that drapped around the room. It, of course, symbolized how all of these boys, and all the boys yet to come, were his for all eternity.

All of his slaves now stood in front of him. All the boys he had collected so far. Blaise, Peter Pan, Hiro, Tadashi, Tommen, Loras, and Joffrey. They all stood with their hands behind their head, stretching their muscles and showing off their chests and stomaches. The Master looked down on them from his throne and smiled. They were all so beautiful.

"So, boys, it has been months since some of you have been captured. At least a year for some of you. I think it's time we had a little game." A sneer curled onto the Master's face as he looked at them all, scanning their beautiful bodies, looking at their hard cocks magically enchanted to remain so.

"We will have a contest. Each of you will fight each other in an order determined by me. The sole winner will be given a reward by me. The losers will be put into cock cages for the next year. The Master paused to let that sink in as all seven boys groaned at the prospect of being caged considering the house made them constantly horny.

"The loser of each round will also be tortured by the winner." The Master looked over all the boys who eyed each other up. A few of them, like Peter and Blaise, were eager to torture their fellow slaves. Some, like Tommen and Tadashi, were scared. All knew that the Master was serious, however.

"There will be no magic, no powers of any kind," the Master said, and as he said it, Blaise's heart sank. No magic? The Master might as well have just condemned him to being caged right then and there. He was weak compared to a lot of these boys.

"The first to make their opponent cum is the winner," the Master announced. "You may do whatever you can to achieve this goal, except for your magic." He had to limit it to make it fair, though he knew that probably meant Joffrey and Blaise would lose. The Master looked forward to hearing both of them begging to be released from their cages.

"The line up will be..." the Master paused as he began to announce it, letting the anticipation build. "Hiro and Tommen, Joffrey and Peter, Tadashi and Loras. And Blaise will not be participating in round one. He will fight the winner of the previous round." The Master looked at Blaise and smirked at him as the boy looked fearfully at the other boys. They would hate him for that.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" shouted Hiro. The Master immediately whipped out his wand and used it to very briefly give Hiro a shock. He yelped out before saying "I'm sorry Master!"

"That's better," the Master said. He looked down at the boys. "The first match will be Tadashi and Loras." With a wave of his wand, a small wrestling field appeared in the middle of the room on the floor complete with a circle and matts.

Loras and Tadashi both stepped forward and looked at each other despondently. "I'm sorry..." Loras said to Tadashi who repeated the sentiment. Loras was a knight. Tadashi knew his chances of winning were slim.

"And fight!" the Master said before the two lovers were off.

It was clear that they were both rather reluctant to attack each other. The Master, of course, knew what had happened. He knew that the two older boys had had sex. And he knew that the two of them had become a threesome with Tommen. Which, of course, Tommen was a little reluctant to do... at first.

Tadashi and Loras circled each other, their hard cocks sticking out straight at each other. Loras made a move as if he was going to attack, but he pulled back at the last second. Tadashi fell for the feint. He held himself up to guard and lunged forward for just a split second, but it was all Loras needed to pounce. He ran forward and tackled Tadashi to the floor. Tadashi didn't stand a chance as he was pinned to the mat.

Loras had wrapped his legs around Tadashi's chest and had not let go. Tadashi struggled against his attacker, but Loras eventually moved in on him and grabbed his cock and started stroking. Tadashi tried to get out of Loras's grip, but it was no use. The former knight was physically stronger and more skilled in combat.

It was a forgone outcome as Loras continued to jerk Tadashi off. Tadashi struggled hard to get out, knowing the consequences of losing. He made one last ditch effort to grab at Loras's cock, but it was no use. It didn't take much longer before Loras's skilled hand job led to Tadashi cumming all over the matt, his cock exploding with cum. Hiro gasped to see his brother lose, but he had thought it was probably going to happen. And besides, he wanted to see Tadashi get tortured anyway.

None of the rest of the boys thought about the possibility that they might lose. They were sure of their own prowess. All but Tommen were sure that they were going to win. So sure, that each of their cocks started twitching at the idea of torturing their partners. Even as Tadashi was pulled from the ring by Loras.

The Master waved his wand and three wooden crosses appeared in the middle of the room, each with a dildo that would fuck the victim while he was hanging from it. The Master waved his wand yet again and handcuffs and a cock cage appeared in Loras's hands. He told Loras to handcuff Tadashi to one of the crosses with his hands behind his back. Loras obliged, never having seen the strange devices before. But he certainly could guess what they were for. He was now actually looking forward to torturing Tadashi.

The Master ordered Loras to lock Tadashi's cock and the former knight obliged. He knelt down and grabbed hold of Tadashi's cock. Positioning it inside the cage, Loras clicked it closed. Tadashi's cock was now locked in and he would be unable to get hard, even as the interference from the house kept him constantly horny. Tadashi sweated with worry at the idea of not being able to cum for a whole year.

The next fight was between Tommen and Hiro. Having seen what had happened to his brother, Hiro was determined not to lose. Even as Tadashi cheered for him from his position handcuffed to the cross. He didn't want to end up like his big brother.

Tommen looked over at Loras who cheered for him as well, though Loras thought that he couldn't win. And Loras was right. In that moment that Tommen looked over at his lover, Hiro charged at him. He tackled Tommen to the ground and immediately grabbed his cock.

"No!" Tommen squeaked as he tried to roll away. Fortunately for him it worked, and he managed to roll a few inches to the left. But Hiro was on top of him. The former superhero had strong reflexes and was able to keep up with what was going on. He managed to position himself on top of the younger boy and sit on him. Tommen was unable to move as Hiro grabbed his cock.

"NO NO NO NO!" Tommen started crying as Hiro continued to jerk his cock. Within a few moments it was all over, Tommen came all over Hiro's body. But Hiro didn't mind. He had won the first round.

With a wave of the Master's wand, both handcuffs and a smaller cock cage appeared in Hiro's hands, just like last time. As Tommen's boyish erection went down, Hiro grabbed hold of his cock and locked it inside the cage. When Hiro got off, Tommen immediately grabbed the cage and tried to pull it off, to not avail. He was locked like this for the next year. He groaned in frustration as Hiro dragged him to the cross next to Tadashi. He started crying as Hiro cuffed his arms to the cross.

"Nonononononononono pleaaaasssseee...." Tommen cried and Hiro showed no pity on him. Not anymore. Pity had been long since beaten out of him. All that he knew now was pleasure. The pleasure of another boy's pain. He kicked Tommen hard in his small balls and the boy gasped in pain, the pain shooting right up through his body as he collapsed in on himself.

The final fight of the first round was between Peter Pan and Joffrey. Both boys looked each other over and sized each other up. This was the rematch that both had been looking forward to. Neither of them looked over at the other slaves, only at each other as they readied themselves.

Suddenly, Peter flew up into the air and dived down. It all happened so fast. Joffrey followed Peter's flight and descent even as it all happened within seconds. He jumped out of the way of Peter's dive bomb and pounced on Peter himself. The two boys rolled around on the floor for a full thirty seconds. They fought viciously for dominance, one trying to one up the other.

For a brief moment, Joffrey forgot all about the part where he was supposed to make Peter cum, he just wanted to hurt the other boy. He punched and kicked at Peter as he tried to wrestle Peter to get on top of him. In the time since Peter had humiliated him, Joffrey had been improving his fighting skills. For real, not just for the show he gave his soldiers in his own world. And it was paying off.

Their fight was the most vicious of the fights. Indeed, Peter even tried biting Joffrey, but Joffrey held firm. Finally Joffrey managed to pin Peter down to the matt by grabbing him from behind with both his arms and legs. Reaching down, Joffrey grabbed hold of Peter's cock and stroked. Within moments Peter's cock exploded in cum and Joffrey let go, standing up, victorious.

He put a bare foot down on Peter's throat and pressed, purposefully choking him. Peter started to choke, trying to push Joffrey's foot off of him, but to no avail. Joffrey just kept pressing, his cock twitching and getting harder and harder from the idea of holding someone else's life in his hands. Or feet, as was the case.

Finally, the Master muttered a spell under his breath and Joffrey was thrown just a little to the side on the floor. The now expected handcuffs and cock cage appeared in his hands as Peter sputtered and gagged, putting his hands to his throat and gasping for air.

Joffrey took advantage of the struggling boy and grabbed his cock, locking the cage in place quickly. He dragged Peter off to the cross and handcuffed him there to suffer at his hands later on.

The first round was done, and the four boys who remained in the running held their breath, eager to see who they would be fighting next.


	29. The Master and his Boys Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wrestling match continues.

There were only four boys left in the running after Tadashi, Peter, and Tommen were knocked out. Now Loras, Hiro, Blaise, and Joffrey stood in front of the throne. They had their hands behind their head in the customary slave position and they each sized the others up.

None of them thought about the very real possibility of losing. The only thing they could think about was what would happen if they won. Loras had a very real advantage over all of them. Bigger and older, Loras was a knight. He was one of the strongest knight in all the land, unbeaten by most who ever challenged him. He was stronger at combat than anyone else here. Joffrey had been practicing his combat skills, but he didn't think he could come close to beating Loras, the Knight of Flowers.

The Master looked down on his beautiful slave boys and grinned at them. "The losers of these fights will not be caged," he said, to everyone's relief. "However, they will be beaten and tortured by me personally. And, as everyone here knows, I show no sympathy."

Blaise gasped and looked over at the other boys. He knew full well what it meant to be on the receiving end of the Master's wand, as did everyone here. "The winner," the Master continued, "will get to join me on my next trip out to get a new slave boy."

Everyone'se eyes went wide as they all looked at Blaise. Every one of them knew Blaise. The boy had helped to capture all of them. Blaise looked with shock and betrayal at his Master. That was his special place, beside his Master. How could the Master do this to him? He couldn't let this be the case. He would have to fight harder than he ever had before to retain his status as the dominant slave.

"The matches will be between Hiro and Blaise and Joffrey and Loras." The Master nodded down at the both of them and they each got with their partner. "The first fight will be between Hiro and Blaise."

Both boys got into position, eyeing each other up. Neither of them thought there was any possibility of losing. Hiro had the advantage of fast reflexes, having been a superhero. He knew how to dodge attacks only to come back swinging for the next attack. Blaise had been practicing his dominance on the other boys, but he was used to magic. "Let the fight begin!" the Master called, and the two went at it.

Hiro and Blaise circled each other, both boys looking for their opening. They both absolutely wanted to pounce on the other, ready to attack. Blaise attacked first, rushing at Hiro, but Hiro simply side stepped out of the way of the attack. Blaise managed to fall to the matt, tripping over Hiro.

Hiro immediately took the opportunity and pounced on Blaise, diving directly on top of him. He used the same tactic he had used against Tommen about twenty minutes earlier. He sat directly on top of Blaise.

Blaise felt humiliated. Taken down by another slave. He felt himself superior to all the other slaves. It was not right for any of them to dominate him. So instead of simply giving up, he fought back, even as Hiro grabbed his cock. He had seen what Hiro did to Tommen and Blaise was not going to go down like that.

Reaching up with his arms, Blaise managed to push Hiro down and off of him, forcing him to let go of his cock. Blaise had gotten close to cumming in the time that Hiro had been sitting on him, but Blaise was determined not to let it happen this time. Indeed, he managed to reverse it. Blaise was now on top of Hiro, laying on his legs.

Hiro cried out in pain as his legs were crushed, but he was unable to move them as Blaise had them pinned. Blaise grabbed Hiro's cock and worked it hard. He managed to hold down Hiro's arms with one of his hands and, finally, he made Hiro cum. Hiro's cock exploded all over his own stomach and chest. Tadashi groaned, but Blaise did hear Tommen, from his cross, cheer for him. Whatever Tommen's reason for cheering, it was good enough for him.

Blaise stood up and stepped on Hiro's cock and balls, pressing down and then ultimately kicking them, asserting his dominance over the defeated slave. He looked down at Hiro and sneered while Hiro breathed heavily, his chest going up and down, moaning in pain.

With a wave of the his wand, Hiro disappeared and reappeared right next to him, beside his throne. A leash appeared connected to Hiro's collar and the Master held it. Hiro knelt obediantly beside the throne. His hands were cuffed behind his back and his feet were cuffed together as well.

"You will be my entertainment for the next match slave," the Master said, pulling on the leash. Hiro's head lurched forward and he obediantly crawled on the ground in front of his Master. He obediently took the Master's hard cock into his mouth, licking and sucking, worshipping it. The Master looked down at his boy and put his foot on Hiro's cock and balls, pressing. Hiro moaned in pain and the moan gave him more pleasure, vibrating his cock.

As Hiro gave pleasure to his Master, Loras and Joffrey stepped into the middle of the ring. Everyone in the room assumed this was a foregone conclusion. By now it was well known that Joffrey had been humiliated by Pan a couple weeks ago. And everyone had seen how strong Loras was. But nobody had thought Joffrey would beat Pan as he had. That was why the Master had paired Joffrey with Peter after all, to see him get humiliated and destroyed again, but Joffrey had exceded his expectations.

"Let the match begin!" the Master said, and as soon as the Master spoke, Joffrey was ready. He rushed at Loras's middle, managing to tackle him to the ground. Despite the fact that Joffrey was younger than Loras, he packed quite the punch. Loras had assumed that his superior strength and size would win him the day, but Joffrey was ready.

Loras tried to punch at his former king, but Joffrey was way too quick, already holding Loras's arms down as he sat on top of the former knight. He grinded his ass up against Loras's cock to turn him on, and it worked. Loras started breathing more heavily from the pleasure.

But Loras was not to be discounted just yet. He wrapped his legs around Joffrey's waist and pulled him downwards, but that only helped Joffrey, whose cock rubbed against Loras's. Joffrey managed to grab Loras's own cock and worked it aggressively. He stroked hard and fast before Loras came hard in Joffrey's hand.

Loras collapsed to the floor, shocked by what had just happened. It had all been over so quickly. How could he have lost? Joffrey stood back up and did the same thing he had before, pressed his foot down on Loras's neck, holding his cock in his hand and jerking it slightly. It didn't take much longer before he too came, his cum splashing into Loras's face and curly hair.

Everyone was surprised by Joffrey's victory against the knight of the flowers and the Master was impressed most of all. He still had to face off agaisnt Blaise, however. And Blaise was fighting to not lose his spot as his Master's favorite boy. He had a lot to lose. Joffrey was on top of the world, however, and he knew he couldn't lose.

Another wave of his wand, and Loras was in front of the throne as well as Hiro. He was cuffed, just like Hiro, with his arms behind his back and his ankles cuffed together. The Master held a leash connected to Loras's collar as well and pulled on it, bringing the older boy in front of him. Both boys, now, started working on the Master's cock, licking and taking turns sucking.

The Master moaned in pleasure as he watched Blaise and Joffrey get in position. "This fight will determine who will get to go with me tomorrow as I go into another world. You both are exceptional slave boys. Accomplished in magic, and now, also accomplished in physical combat. But only one of you will win. The loser will get fucked here and now by the winner."

Blaise and Joffrey glared at each other, hatred in both of their eyes. "Let it begin!" Both boys immediately ran at each other and grappled arm in arm. Neither boy went down immediately. Blaise tried to grab Joffrey around the middle, but it was useless as Joffrey was trying to kick his legs out from under him.

They both tried for a moment to push each other down before seperating and circling each other, looking for their opportunities. Suddenly, with a quick rush forward, Joffrey swipped his foot against Blaise's own foot, causing him to stumble for a moment. Joffrey pressed that advantage and rammed his body into Blaise causing Blaise to go down.

Blaise cried out in distress as he fell. It took him a few moments, but he quickly regained his composure as he fell to the floor, looking back up at Joffrey. He quickly rolled out of the way as he had anticipated, Joffrey tried to drop on top of him immediately. Joffrey only fell to the ground himself and a fierce floor battle began as both wrestled for dominance over the other.

Joffrey would have the upper hand for a moment for Blaise would roll on top of him and pin him down. Joffrey always managed to get out of the pins, however, and keep going. The fight lasted for a good minute as both boys kept trying to end up on top.

But Joffrey finally had an idea. He let Blaise get on top of him and then reached quickly for Blaise's cock and stroked. Blaise responded by trying to grab his arm, but Joffrey was too quick for him. He reached with his other arm and grabbed Blaise's arm, pushing him away.

Joffrey's gambit paid off beautifully as he finally managed to get Blaise to cum. He came rope after rope of cum all over Joffrey's beautiful naked body. Blaise collapsed, furious with himself for letting someone else win. It turned out it wasn't Peter Pan he had to take down... but Joffrey.

Standing up, Joffrey lifted his arms up in victory and the Master applauded for him, all the other boys unable to do so. With a wave of his wand, a golden crown appeared on Joffrey's head, the only thing he was wearing. He took great pleasure in it, feeling like he was back to being king yet again. Joffrey kicked Blaise hard over and over again causing Blaise to cough and sputter in pain. He couldn't believe he had won, but he had done it. Joffrey was the most powerful of the slaves, for now.

The Master pulled Hiro up into his lap as Loras continued lapping at his cock. Loras moved aside, kneeling beside the throne as the Master lifted Hiro up. He positioned the young boy so that his ass was lined up with the Master's cock. Hiro helped get himself into position and finally he impaled himself. Chains rattled as Hiro bounced up and down on the Master's cock. The Master held Hiro round the middle as he took his pleasure from the slave boy, moaning and grinning.

Joffrey was about to take his pleasure too. The Master finally allowed Joffrey to summon his wand, which he did. With a wave, Joffrey caused chains to come up from the floor and force Blaise onto all fours on the floor. On his hands and knees. Blaise struggled against the position, but it was no use. The chains held firm.

Positioning himself behind Blaise, Joffrey pushed his cock into the other boy's ass. It didn't take long before he was balls deep inside of Blaise. Joffrey had been waiting for this moment for such a long time. Blaise had helped capture him, and here he was exercising dominance over this boy. Joffrey had come so far in such a short amount of time. And he could only go up.

Joffrey pushed in and out of Blaise, fucking him hard with abandon. He didn't care about the pained yelps and moans coming from the boy below him. It didn't matter at all. The only thing that mattered was his own pleasure. Which he took gleefully.

Blaise could feel tears come to his eyes, but he willed them down. He refused to cry. He had already lost so much by losing to Joffrey. Now was not the time to show any more weakness. He couldn't help the sounds his body made, however, as Joffrey pounded him hard. 

There was a loud audible "slap slap" sound as Joffrey went hard and fast and deep into Blaise's ass. He was a wild animal, fucking Blaise for his pleasure. With a grunt, Joffrey came, releasing into Blaise's ass. Warm cum filled the boy's ass as Joffrey waited until he fully finished before finally pulling out and pushing Blaise to the floor.

Blaise was completely humiliated as he felt the warm cum drip out of his ass. He had lost so much in this match, but Joffrey was now on top of the world.


	30. The Master and his Boys Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first round of punishments start.

The Master continued fucking Hiro as he watched Joffrey fuck Blaise. He took quite a lot of pleasure from the sight, and, of course, from Hiro on his cock. He pulled the boy's head back into a quick kiss as he kept going, taking pleasure from the young boy. When Joffrey finally came into Blaise's ass, so too did the Master cum into Hiro's ass.

The Master gave Hiro yet another deep and intimate kiss as he enjoyed the high of his orgasm. He moaned into the kiss and reached down, grabbing Hiro's own cock. He stroked it vigerously until Hiro also came, his ass clenching around the Master's cock. "Thank you Master..." he moaned as he was fucked.

Finally, the Master pulled Hiro off of his cock and let him stand back on his feet, only to kneel back down on the floor in front of him. Hiro and Loras knelt on either side of the throne with their leashes firmly in the Master's hands.

"Approach Joffrey," the Master said as Joffrey stood back up and kicked Blaise once again in his bondage.

The irony was not lost on Joffrey. Him approaching a throne not as a king. He hated it. He wanted that throne for himself, more than anything. But he had little doubt that the Master could control him. For now, though, he would do as he was told.

Joffrey stepped forward, his naked body covered in sweat from passionately fucking Blaise and wrestling him to the ground. He looked up at the Master and grinned. "Master," he said, looking at all the other boys around the room. Blaise was still bound in the center of the ring. Hiro and Loras knelt beside the throne. And Peter Pan, Tommen, and Tadashi were all bound to their crosses to the right side of the throne.

Joffrey was the only one not in bondage, and he felt powerful knowing that fact. He had proven his dominance over all of the other slaves. His cock rose again as he looked at them all, helpless and weak.

The Master stood and stepped down the steps, walking towards the boy who won. He stood face to face with him and kissed him before hugging him hard, making sure that Blaise had a full view of what was happening. "You are my favorite. And you will get to go with me. I will value your strength."

He looked over at Blaise who was emotionally devestated by what the Master had said. The Master wanted to make it clear that he valued strength over all, and if Blaise couldn't be the strongest than he would not have his Master's favor. Blaise fumed and vowed revenge against Joffrey for humiliating him like this.

With a wave of his wand, Loras, Hiro, and Blaise were all free. They would receive their punishment for losing later that night. But for now, they had to punish the boys who lost in the first round and now found their cocks caged. All three of them were having frustrations with the cages, the house keeping them constantly horny, but the cages keeping them from actually getting hard.

Loras stood in front of Tadashi, Hiro stood in front of Tommen, and Joffrey stood in front of Peter Pan. He would enjoy torturing Peter, that was for goddamn sure. The Master and Blaise simply sat back and watched. Hiro and Loras were allowed to ask for whatever they wanted to use to torture their victims, but Joffrey was allowed to use his wand to summon whatever he wanted.

Loras, however, refused to torture Tadashi. He didn't want to hurt one of his two lovers even as Tadashi shook his head and told him to do it. And even as the Master told him that he too would be tortured if he didn't. But Loras wouldn't hear of it. Tadashi told him to do it, but Loras didn't think it was worth it. Noble as he was. So Loras soon found himself bound to the base of a cross as well with the Master standing in front of him. Blaise stood in front of Tadashi.

Each magical male waved their wand to raise their particular slave victim onto their cross. They simply levitated the boy in front of them so that the cuffs were removed and their arms were outstretched. Ropes magically appeared to bind each of the boys' arms and legs to the cross. Blaise helped Hiro get Tommen up onto his cross with his magic.

Each boy was perfectly positioned on the cross so that they had a dildo sticking into their ass. The cross slowly suffocated them, making it more and more difficult to breath unless they held themselves up. But the strain on their muscles while holding themselves up soon became too much and they had to let themselves drop down. They couldn't drop down, however, without impaling themselves on the dildo. In this way, they each ended up fucking themselves on the dildo while pulling themselves up and falling back down.

The cross itself was already torture for Peter, Tommen, Loras, and Tadashi. But each boy in front of them chose to further torture them. The Master played with Loras's cock and balls, conjuring a cock ring that fit around Loras's balls. He used a spell that made the ring send out a low level shock every few seconds so that Loras would constantly yelp in pain as he kept going up and down. It didn't take long for Loras to start begging to be let down. "Please! Let me down! I promise I'll torture Tadashi if you let me down!" Loras begged, but his pleas fell on deaf ears as the Master slowly increased the speed and intensity of the shocks. Eventually his cock and balls were being shocked constantly with only a couple second breaks in between as he screamed in pain the whole time.

Blaise cast a sexual spell on Tadashi that made him ridiculously horny. The only thing he could think about was how much he needed to cum, his cock straining in its cage to get hard. Tadashi moved quickly up and down on the dildo, trying to get himself to cum, but it was no use. The cage prevented him from cumming. "Please let me cum! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING PLEASE!" Tadashi started begging as he rode the dildo hard. Blaise only laughed, getting hard from seeing Tadashi like this. He may have lost the final match, but Blaise was absolutely getting off on torturing Tadashi. That was his consolation prize.

Hiro watched his brother and sympathized. He loved his brother quite a lot, but he still got off on seeing him like this. His cock rose as he watched Tadashi bouncing on the dildo. But he looked back over at Tommen and smirked. He got off on dominating younger boys, it was clear. He had always known this about himself, but being here in this place let him give in to his dominant, sadistic urges. Hiro asked for a few items to be summoned and they were on a table in front of him.

Hiro picked up a small silver chain with small clamps on both ends. He ran his hand over Tommen's nipple and sucked and licked it. Tommen felt tickled by the sensation, but that didn't last long before his nipple got hard. When it did, Hiro seized the opportunity and attached the clamp, causing Tommen to cry out in pain. Hiro repeated the process with the other nipple causing an equal yelp from Tommen yet again. "Get these things off!" he demanded, but Hiro wasn't done.

Clothespins appeared in front of Hiro and he eagerly used those as well, attaching three of them, one at a time, to Tommen's balls. Each time one went on, he cried out in pain. He was in tears after the last one went on and Hiro held up one more. Tommen shook his head. "No please! Don't do it! Take these off!" Hiro laughed and attached it to the sensitive head of Tommen's cock. Tommen cried out even louder and was openly sobbing now, constantly moaning in pain as he bounced up and down on the dildo. Hiro's cock was rock hard and he started stroking it now as he grabbed the whip. He held the whip in one hand and his cock in the other before he started whipping Tommen hard with no hesitation.

Joffrey held his wand aloft and looked at Peter Pan. "Well well," Joffrey said, anger and hatred in his face. He had vowed revenge, and this was his revenge. "I am the dominant one here. I am! And don't you forget it!" he shouted at Peter before angrily lashing out with the wand. A bull whip of pure magic appeared and hit Peter hard across the chest and stomach before disappearing entirely.

Peter cried out in pain, smiling down at Joffrey. He hadn't really cared about being the most dominant one here, although he certainly thought he was, even now, lashed to this cross. No, he cared most of all about causing trouble and watching people hurt each other. He was learning his lesson now, Peter couldn't get too involved in the politics of the harem.

"It's hard to remember because of how much of a wuss you are!" Peter shouted, smirking down at Joffrey. He loved how angry Joffrey got at that comment, and he must have because it showed on his face as he continued to use his wand to whip Peter. It was worth it.

Joffrey kept going with the magical whip before he shifted into the torture spell itself. With a wave of his wand, Peter was hit with the ultimate torture: crucio. Every bit of his body lit up in pain as he screamed in comprehensibly. Nobody cared and nobody was going to stop it. Joffrey kept going, jerking his hard cock as he destroyed the enemy he had made what felt so long ago now.

Peter screamed at the pain and then he started to see things in front of him. Demons. Animals. Things that would eat and destroy him. Peter screamed in fear and pain. "Get them away! Get them away!"

Joffrey stopped the spell and looked down at his wand, confused. "Get who away?"

Peter shivered and collapsed on top of the dildo. It took him a moment to recover enough to say. "The demons..." they were fading from his view, but they were barely there, frigtening and incomprehensible.

"Demons?" Joffrey asked, wondering what had happened. He would have to practice this spell later in his own room. Did he perhaps have magical abilities he didn't know about. Perhaps the Master didn't even know about them? And it would stay that way... for now.

The tortures continued for several hours. It was a constant chorus of screams from the boys on the cross, and moans of pleasure from those tortuing them as they came over and over again many times over.

Finally, the Master decided that it was time to stop, but the four boys on the cross would be left there overnight. None of them could die, the house made everyone immortal. So even as they lost control of their breathing, they would still be alive. But they would be tortured all night long and get no sleep. Which was fine with the Master. They needed to be punished. Peter, Tommen, and Tadashi needed to learn the true price of failure.

Loras, however, was taken down. He had to be taken to the Master's chambers that night for torture. Loras, Hiro, and Blaise were in for a long night with the Master and Joffrey.


	31. The Master and his Boys Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise, Hiro, and Loras all suffer their punishment for only being second best.

Loras, Hiro, and Blaise all looked at each other nervously as they were led towards the dungeons. The Master led them on leashes connected to their collars. Dread was in the pit of each of their stomaches. Blaise had experienced the most torture at the hands of their Master, especially on that first night. Hiro and Loras had gotten off comparatively easy. But not tonight they wouldn't. The Master was intent on hurting all three of them. They deserved the worst punishments. It was one thing to lose in the first round, but then to display strength only to lose was even worse. Loras, especially, showed how weak he was by refusing to torture Tadashi. He deserved even more punishment for that.

Joffrey, was excited. He had shown to his Master that he was the most powerful boy in the harem. He was the one who deserved to be dominant over all of these other lesser boys. Joffrey was almost grateful to be beaten by Peter Pan all that time ago. If he hadn't lost then, he wouldn't have tried so hard now and gotten as strong as he was. Everyone was surprised when he had beaten Loras. Joffrey beamed up at the Master who smiled down at him approvingly.

Blaise, however, was furious. At himself. At Joffrey. How could he let himself be taken down like that? He was supposed to be the most powerful slave in the harem and yet he lost. He knew the other slaves resented him for getting a pass through the first round, but he didn't care. Let them stew in jealousy. He believed he had deserved it. Yet he wasn't able to prove to his Master that he was worthy of that pass. Blaise committed himself to training and getting stronger, not just magically, but physically as well.

When they got to the dungeon door, Joffrey went in first and led the boys in one by one. First Blaise and Hiro. But before Loras came in, he did something unexpected. He took the opportunity to attack the Master, punching him in the face and reaching for his wand. Unfortunately for Loras, the Master was too quick. He whirled backwards and shot a spell at Loras which bound him completely, his whole body wrapped tightly in rope. The former knight fell over backwards and the Master looked down on him.

The Master knew that Loras was going to be a tough slave to crack, but he didn't know the full extent of that. He didn't know just how rebellious Loras would be. He was bold. Even in the presence of three magic users he still tried to fight. "What did you think you were going to accomplish? Blaise and Joffrey are loyal to me. Even if you did take my wand, you can't use it and they would beat you too."

Loras spat at the ground and the Master put his foot onto Loras's head, pressing him down into the stone floor. "I'll never serve you! NEVER!" Loras screamed into the floor as the Master kicked him hard in the gut.

"You don't have a choice slave," the Master laughed as he looked down on Loras, pathetic and weak. Far from what he once was. One of the most powerful knights in the realm reduced to being bound naked and helpless on the floor. The Master's cock rose seeing Loras like this and started stroking it absent-mindedly.

By now Joffrey had come back out of the dungeon and looked down on Loras. Blaise and Hiro had as well and were now watching. Joffrey started kicking Loras too, getting hard seeing him sputter and cough and cry out each time he was kicked. "Serves you right bitch!" Joffrey yelled, jerking his cock as he abused the older boy.

Finally, the Master held up a hand. "Enough for now. There will be plenty of torture for him tonight." Joffrey and the Master both stopped kicking Loras although Joffrey sighed with dissapointment. With a wave of his wand, Loras floated in front of them into the dungeon. Loras's face was filled with hatred as he stared at the Master, unwilling to cooperate with anything that was happening. Not that he had a choice.

The Master led all the boys back into the dungeon. Joffrey followed them up to make sure they didn't try to run away. After Loras's little display, though, Hiro and Blaise had no intention of even trying to run.

Loras floated in front of all of them. He continued to glare at the Master, completely unable to do anything or move to fight back. The Master merely grinned at him. He let Loras just hover in the middle of the room so that everyone could see him. His body was stretched out and his muscles straining. He was a beautiful sight, bound and naked in the middle of the room, spinning in mid air. All of the other males in the room were sadists, and all of them went hard as they watched the older boy glaring at them all.

"Let me go!" he shouted, but the Master had no intention of letting him go. He used the cruciatus curse on Loras, hitting him with massive amounts of pain at full blast. Joffrey soon joined him and the two of them were torturing Loras quite intently.

Loras screamed so loudly, his body wracked with pain. He started sobbing openly, trying to fold himself into a ball, but unable. "Please! PLEASE!!!" he cried out, but neither the Master nor Joffrey were inclined to show mercy. They kept going, causing so much pain to this older boy until finally the Master stopped and Joffrey followed.

Joffrey looked up at the Master, an expression of bewilderment on his face. But the question of why he had stopped was soon answered as the Master waved his wand again. Loras was panting hard as his body was trying to adjust to the pain. He breathed in and out loudly and his muscles strained against the bondage.

With the wave of his wand, the Master summoned a magical dildo that inserted itself into Loras's ass. Loras cried out at the intrusion, but after what he had just experienced, it was only mildly uncomfortable compared to the cruciatus curse. The dildo was soon followed by a cock ring around his cock and balls. With another wave of the Master's wand, Loras was rock hard and a small metal rod appeared. It pushed itself into his piss slit, causing Loras to cry out in pain even more. The insertion felt wrong, even more wrong than something in his ass. For the final touch, the Master summoned nipple clips which he clipped onto Loras's nipples.

The Master looked at his work, satisfied. The dildo and the small rod in Loras's cock suddenly began thrusting in and out, slowly at first, but then working up to a fast rhythm. With one more wave of his wand, the Master summoned a source of electricity. A small battery attached itself to all of these things: the nipple clips, the dildo, the rod, and the cock ring, and started sending electric shocks throughout all of them. Loras cried out at the shocks. They at first started coming in slowly, but eventually started a whole rhythm. And then it started going randomly.

Loras was never able to quite get comfortable or used to the shocks as they kept changing their rhythm and intensity. He couldn't help but cry out in pain over and over as he was shocked. He had to breath deeply and heavily in between the shocks to get through it. He could barely focus on anything else. Despite the pain, Loras's cock went rock hard. Getting continually fucked by the dildo and the ring around his cock kept him painfully hard even if he didn't want to be. It didn't take him long before he shot a load of cum directly on the floor, but his cock stayed hard. It wouldn't be the last time he'd cum tonight.

Blaise and Hiro's eyes went wide as they realized just how harsh the punishment was. They had barely even started and already Loras was being tortured beyond anything they would have expected. The Master looked down at them. "Let this be a lesson to all of you boys. I do not tolerate disobedience of any kind. Don't dare to go against me. Unless you want to end up like Loras."

Joffrey just stared up in awe, lust filled his eyes. He wanted this power more than anything. And he knew he could have it. He knew he had the potential for it. If only he could get the Master alone. Perhaps he could ask to be trained...

The Master pulled on the leashes connected to Blaise and Hiro and the boys were jerked out of their stupor staring at Loras. Joffrey looked over and nodded, even as Loras continued to scream in pain. Joffrey followed his Master to look at the two other slaveboys who he lined up against the wall.

Blaise's eyes went wide as he saw what the Master did next. He summoned the small sybian that Blaise had used during his first week in the dungeon. Hiro looked confused as to why Blaise looked scared. It seemed unassuming enough, but Blaise was freightened. The device was just a small white base with a dildo sticking up from it. It didn't look dangerous. But it absolutely was.

With another wave of the wand, an exact duplicate of the sybian appeared out of nowhere. "Sit," the Master said simply and both Blaise and Hiro moved to do as they were told. They had no intention of disobediance after what happened to Loras.

Hiro and Blaise both positioned their asses above the dildo and slowly worked their way down. Blaise touched the base with his ass first and as soon as he did he came hard, his cock exploding with cum as he moaned in pleasure and fear. He knew this feeling all too well and wasn't exactly excited to feel it again. Hiro's eyes went wide seeing Blaise cum so quickly and as soon as his butt touched the base, Hiro also came hard, his mind reeling from the pleasure.

The dildo was magically enchanted to always touch their prostates no matter how much they boys moved around. Even as Hiro and Blaise tried to shift on the dildo, it followed, making sure that that it would always brush against their prostate and keep them preoccupied with the pleasure.

The Master waved his wand again and both boys' feet and wrists were chained to the base of the sybian, keeping them from being able to get up. They couldn't get off the dildo no matter how hard they tried and it continuously followed their movements.

"Joffrey, would you care to turn them on?" the Master grinned at his winning slave.

Joffrey grinned back. "Gladly," he said, lust in his voice as he went to the devices. Joffrey found a switch on the side of the bases and flipped them both on at once. Immediately Hiro and Blaise started screaming in pleasure and pain as their cocks exploded with cum once again. The device vibrated violently.

Even though they kept cumming, Blaise and Hiro were deprived of the pleasure of jerking themselves off. They couldn't get the same sort of pleasure from the prostate orgasm as they could from their cocks. Blaise desperately tried to reach his cock with his hand, but it was no use. He was already going crazy being unable to jerk his own cock. Hiro was starting to feel it too.

"Please Master, will you touch my cock?" Hiro pleaded, his voice moaning as he rode the machine and came once more.

The Master looked down at Hiro and smirked. The boy was beautiful, but he would show no mercy. At least not tonight. Instead of answering with words, he waved his wand and a couple of whips appeared out of nowhere. Joffrey took one of the bull whips and together they added to all three boy slaves' misery by whipping them constantly.

The room was filled with moans, screams, and pleadings as Loras, Blaise, and Hiro were whipped and tortured. For about twenty minutes, the Master and Joffrey kept whipping them. Joffrey got off on their screams. He jerked his cock and came on Hiro's face, forcing his cock in Hiro's mouth and fucking it even as he was whipping Blaise.

Finally, the Master pulled Joffrey aside and the whips disappeared. "Let's go. They're going to be plenty tortured by the morning." Joffrey wasn't super keen on going, but he followed the Master out anyway.

All three boys screamed at them to not leave and let them go. But their pleas fell on deaf ears. Loras screamed as he was near constantly electricuted, his cock exploding with cum every once in awhile. Hiro and Blaise were in orgasm hell as their bodies were milked to produce orgasm after orgasm, but they were unable to derive much pleasure from them. Indeed, after about an hour their cocks just constantly dribbled cum down onto the floor. Their bodies existed in a permanent state of pain and semi-pleasure. They were both going crazy from the ordeal. So the Master and Joffrey left Loras, Blaise, and Hiro for the night, tortured for hours on end.


	32. The Master and Joffrey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master gets intimate with the winner.

Joffrey followed the Master back up through the mansion past the throne room where three boys were currently exhausted and coated with sweat, struggling to hold themselves up. They went even further back into the mansion to the Master's bedroom itself. The holy of holies. Joffrey had been here, of course, as had all slaves in the harem. It was always a privilege to be allowed to come here. And Joffrey didn't take it lightly.

The room was immaculately beautiful: filled with color and satin. There was a large cushy bed in the middle of the room as well as several other pieces of furniture: a beautiful innately carved table and chairs, a large wardrobe and armoire. If the Master were to step into the wardrobe, it would extend very far. He didn't even know the true extent of what clothes were in that room.

This was the room that the Master brought boys when he was in the mood for passionate lovemaking. He was far more intimate with his slaves in this room than any other room. Joffrey knew what was coming next. He was going to be fucked, but it was going to be insanely pleasurable, more than any sex he had had so far.

Immediately when they entered the room, the Master took Joffrey up into his arms and started passionately kissing him. Joffrey kissed back eagerly, excited by what was to come. The young boy's cock was already rock hard as the Master carried him to the bed, throwing him down on top of it.

Joffrey grinned mischievously as he looked up at his Master. He knew he was sexy to the Master and he fully planned on using that to his advantage. He wiggled his hard cock and balls somewhat and the Master went wild. He dove onto the boy on the bed and started running his hands all over Joffrey's body, grabbing his hard cock and stroking. Even here he couldn't help but hurt Joffrey a little, squeezing hard on his balls and loving the sound of Joffrey breathing in suddenly, knowing he felt the pain.

Joffrey ran his hands along the Master's body as well, taking in the feeling of his hard muscles. The boy took in his Master and treated his Master as a sex object just as he was being treated as a sex object. He started kissing his Master's body, tasting every bit he could get his mouth on. The man was sexy and the horny boy could not get enough of him.

The two of them continued to feel each other up, taking in each other's bodies and reveling in the moment. They passionately kissed, their kisses lasting for several long seconds before they eventually pulled away just to breath only to keep going.

Finally, the Master held his cock and positioned it at Joffrey's hole. The young boy knew what was coming and he was ready for it. He had been fucked several times by his Master before and he knew full well what it was like. Despite very much so NOT being a virgin anymore, all of the slave boys were magically enchanted to have their holes close up and heal such that it felt like the very first time. They were all also enchanted to always be completely clean on the inside and ready to get fucked.

So Joffrey felt the pain of being pushed into for the first time all over again. He gritted his teeth, clenched his eyes shut, and hissed as the Master entered him, knowing full well that the Master got off on seeing him in pain like that. The boy knew he had to endure it, though, for the pleasure was going to come very soon.

Almost immediately as the Master buried his cock inside the boy, Joffrey felt pleasure as the Master's cock hit his prostate. The Master's cock was enchanted to always hit his boy's prostates and always give them pleasure, unless of course he wanted to inflict pure pain.

Immediately after the Master went balls deep into Joffrey, Joffrey came hard all over his stomach, his cock twitching and spurting cum onto his chest. He moaned loudly as he came. That only urged the Master on, however, and he began to get fast and hard really quickly. Joffrey was still horny, as he constantly was. He lived his life now in a perpetual state of horniness. So the boy bounced back immediately, stroking his own cock eagerly.

The Master went hard, fucking Joffrey like a beast. He caressed the boy's body as he fucked aggressively. Joffrey came several more times, his body constantly lit up with pleasure as the Master kept hitting his prostate. He was in a state of blissful pleasure the whole time.

Finally, the Master came, hard. Cum spurted out of his cock into Joffrey's ass. And when the Master pulled out, cum leaked out of Joffrey's ass even as it healed up so that he would feel like a virgin all over again the next time.

The Master collapsed next to Joffrey and the boy panted hard, his chest rising up and down. He looked over at the Master and grinned, fully satisfied with what happened. If that was his reward, it was one hell of a reward. There was only one more thing he needed...

"Master..." the boy started, putting a hand on the Master's chest and running along it. He believed the Master would enjoy being touched by his slaves, and he was absolutely correct. "I want the power that you have. I'm grateful to be here with you, but I want more. More power. More magical power. The way you treated Loras was..." he thought about the way he felt and the only word he could think of was, "...delicious. I want to be able to hurt the other boys like that." He thought about the other slave boys and knew he needed to subjugate them to his will. And the Master would help. "...Master," he added as an afterthought.

The Master looked over Joffrey and ran his hands along the boy's body as well. He really was beautiful. Blonde with a tight body. He had so much potential. The Master had seen what Joffrey had done in his world. Joffrey was perfect. He was obsessed with power and his own sadism. The Master considered what the boy asked of him. There was always the potential that Joffrey might try to use what the Master might teach him against his own Master. Still, he believed it might be worth it. Joffrey was special. He deserved far more than what the Master had given him. And he had proven himself.

"You are the strongest slave in my harem Joffrey. You've proven your devotion to me and your dominance over the others. Very well. I will teach you. You will be the greatest of my slaves. As long as you can hold that title and are not defeated. The strong deserve all I can give them..."


	33. Trigg Ollie Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Jedi Master and Padawan walk through their temple...

Padawan Trigg Ollie walked through the Jedi temple with his Master. Master Silais Tarkona was a slim Twi'lek man. He was only 20 when he achieved the rank of Master and Trigg was his first padawan. The human boy had only just barely graduated from youngling to padawan at the age of 13.

Trigg had joined the order when he was 8. He was an orphan on the street when Silais, then himself a knight, found him attempting to steal from a local fruit market. He had found the boy to have potential in the force. Indeed, the boy had actually been using the force to levitate fruit from the stall and bring it to himself.

Despite the council's initial reluctance to train someone so old, they had eventually relented at the insistance of Master Skywalker. Master Skywalker reminded the council that he had been older than this boy had been when he joined the order and that all those sensitive to the force should be given a chance. Silais and Trigg both had sensed their initial distrust, but they relented. The Clone Wars had made the Jedi desperate. Jedi died on the front lines every day. They needed all the help they could get.

Indeed, there was pressure for them to get on the front lines and lead the clones into battle. As a Master, Silais was expected to go. Trigg would follow and learn from his Master. Indeed, it was only now that Master and Padawan were approaching the council yet again for their assignments.

Trigg looked nervously up at his Master who attempted to reassure him. He absolutely was not expecting to be going to the front lines of a war. It was never something he would have wanted. But he did want to learn from his Master and that outweighed his fear of war.

When they entered the council chamber, both Master and Padawan bowed respectfully to the heads of the Jedi order. Trigg looked at the assembled Masters all staring at him. He felt nervous, like they were assessing his entire life in that moment.

The old, wise master of the Jedi Council gazed at them for a few moments. "An assignment, you require?" Yoda said, reading them with his eyes. Every little movement was analyzed like it was the most important thing in the world.

"Yes Master," Silais replied, looking down at Trigg who looked back up at his Master for assurance. He didn't want to be in a war. He didn't want to risk his life. And he wore those emotions on his sleeve.

Everyone sensed it, but Yoda sensed something more. He looked at the boy for a few moments, watching him. Trigg tugged at his robe nervously, feeling awkward.

"Get one, you will not. Stay here, you will." Yoda finally said. It was not at all what had been planned and Master Tarkona's eyes went wide.

"Master? I don't understand. I was under the impression we were needed at the front lines," he asked while looking at the other Masters. Most of them nodded sagely, agreeing with what Yoda said. Some of them could feel it too. Only Master Skywalker looked surprised.

Master Windu, Master second only to Yoda, nodded. "We believe your padawan needs more training before going to the front."

Master Tarkona was loath to object, but he did anyway. "But Master, there are padawans already on the front lines fighting for the Republic." He felt somewhat angered by this revelation, but worked to keep his emotions in check.

Master Koon spoke up now, "They have all been vetted by this council. Your Padawan is not yet ready. He must learn to keep his emotions in check if he is to fight."

Master Tarkona wished to continue the argument, but he could see that he would not win his case. "So be it," the Master said, defeated. "I accept the wisdom of the council." He bowed his head, as did Trigg, and they left the chamber together.

"What happened?" Tarkona asked his student when they were a safe distance from the council chamber.

"I didn't want to go..." Trigg muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Tarkona asked, although he already knew the answer.

"I didn't want to go!" Trigg burst out. "I don't want to fight in a war. I never did! I want to learn from you Master, but why should I die for a cause I don't care about?" It all came streaming out, tears building in his eyes now.

Tarkona sat down on a nearby bench overlooking a large window and he beckoned for Trigg to join him, which he did. "Why didn't you just say so?"

"I thought you'd be disappointed in me," Trigg said, wiping tears from his eyes. He felt embarrassed that they had come at all, especially since he was supposed to not show emotion. But he couldn't help it.

"I'm not disappointed in you Trigg. I just wish you had told me sooner. Before we talked to the council." Tarkoon pulled Trugg into a hug which Trigg gratefully gave back.

"Thank you. You're right," Trigg soon grew embarrassed by the hug and pulled back, looking around the small hallway to see if anybody had seen.

Unfortunately for the both of them, there was someone watching. Someone who was currently invisible. Someone who believed he just found his new toy...


	34. Five Years Earlier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master and Joffrey arrive in a new world... a library?

There was a small sound in the Jedi archive. It sounded like the purr of a space ship engine. It started out small, but it grew slowly louder as an entirely new column appeared and replaced one of the columns holding up the second floor. The sound was so small that it sounded like background noise. Even if it was loud, the library was empty. It was well past midnight. Most of the Jedi had gone to sleep. Only one Jedi remained in the library at that moment. A young Jedi padawan by the name of Anakin Skywalker.

Skywalker did indeed hear the noise and walked towards it. He had been researching an assassination attempt that had happened earlier that year. But he abandoned his research in favor of the mysterious noise. He would never have noticed the source of the noise except that two people just stepped out of a pillar.

"I'm ready to begin my training Master," one of them said. He was shorter and appeared younger than the taller one. "I will not disappoint you. I promise."

"I believe you Joffrey," the Master answered, looking around warily. It was impossible to know what they would find in a new world. "I will train you at once. You deserve it."

The boy's eyes lit up at that, clearly excited at the prospect of being trained by the older male. Anakin wondered if they were already Jedi and he was just seeing things. They appeared to be dressed in the robes of the Jedi as they took in their surroundings.

It was then that Anakin decided to approach them. If they were fellow Jedi he did not need to be fearful after all. "Good evening," Anakin said, walking towards them and announcing his presence. He looked and was surprised to be unable to see a lightsaber. It was rare that a Jedi would be without a lightsaber, even in the middle of the night. "What brings you here at this late hour?" Anakin tried to reach out with the force to sense their minds, but there was a wall blocking him access to both of them.

The Master spun around, as did Joffrey. The two looked at each other and then at Anakin. The Master smiled, a wide grin on his face. He was formulating a plan, as he so often did. Joffrey had never seen this in action, except when it was aimed at himself, so he watched in awe.

"We have come far to study here." The Master took a guess that this was a library, given the rows of shelves. The shelves did not contain actual books, but holographic archival books. It was easy to tell the purpose. It made sense, then, to assume that this was a place of learning to have such a large library.

"So you are not Jedi?" Anakin asked, probing with the force. Even still, the block was there. He was unable to access any deeper into the two males' minds, even as he strained.

The Master sensed the intrusion very quickly. He shut his mind down and sent out a projection to Joffrey's mind to block it as well. So they were magical beings, these Jedi? That would give the Master more information to work with. "No, we are not Jedi. We studied on our own. My name is Melor. And this is my apprentice, Joffrey. We are from a very distant world, so distant I doubt it is even on your charts. And when we heard of your powers, Jedi, we knew we must come learn from you."

Anakin considered what he was told. The boy was only 17, but he knew better than to immediately trust someone. Still, he could find no reason to distrust these two, especially with the mental blocks. "Why are in the library?"

The Master looked around at the shelves pretended to be awed. "There are so many books, Jedi. We arrived earlier today and wanted to see the great library of the Jedi for ourselves in person." The Master figured out what Anakin was trying to do, and quickly reversed it. He managed to push his own presence of mind back onto Anakin himself, overpowering his mind.

He soon saw all of Anakin's mind. His past, his present, even his future. More importantly, the Master was able to learn everything about the Jedi. He held his presence in Anakin's mind as he spoke again. "We do not wish to cause a fuss. Perhaps it would be best for us to stay hidden from the rest of the Jedi, for the time being."

Anakin's mind suddenly felt hazy. The Master's will was starting to overpower his own mind. Anakin's own command of the force felt lackluster. "Yes... I suppose that would make sense...."

The Master pushed, planting the suggestion in Anakin's mind and it worked. Anakin would be his ally as he explored this world. And would keep him hidden. "Follow me," Anakin said. "I will let you stay in my room for now until you are ready to tell the council that you're here."

Joffrey looked up in his Master in awe, coveting the awesome power he had just seen. He wanted to be able to control someone's mind so easily. And he knew he had the potential. He had seen some of the mental work he could do.

The Master merely nodded and grinned. "Lead the way."


	35. Trigg Ollie Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigg hears a voice in his head telling him to go somewhere...

Trigg Ollie stood in the middle of the garden in the dead of night. The gardens had a few statues flanking a door with several varieties of alien flowers and plants. He was the only one there at night, Trigg hadn't even told his Master where he was going. He felt nervous, looking around and wondering why he had come.

Earlier in the day, when Trigg had told his Master how he really felt, Trigg had felt... something. And heard a voice in his own mind. To meet him in the garden at midnight. He felt... compelled to follow that order. And so he did. He was here. But there was no one to meet, at least not yet. Looking around, Trigg took a seat on one of the benches and waited. About half an hour passed and Trigg sunk down into the seat. Nobody was coming. He was about to get up and leave when he heard a small sound. The sound of boots on stone perhaps?

Trigg looked towards the sound and there was nothing. He shivered and looked ahead yet again, thinking it must have been only in his head. A few more minutes passed and there was another sound. This time the sound of rustling grass. Trigg looked and didn't see anything or anyone. He tried to reach out with the force but there was just nothing.

"Is anyone there? Show yourself!" Trigg said nervously. He had his hand on his lightsaber now as he stood up. He didn't get a chance to draw his lightsaber before he suddenly fell backwards onto the grass, hit by an invisible force. Trigg had never actually felt what it was like to be attacked by the force so was very surprised by the impact.

He was even more surprised when he found he couldn't move his limbs. He was helpless! Trigg tried to use the force to allow him to move and he managed to lift his body off of the ground. Even if he still couldn't move his limbs normally. Another attack hit him and he found that his connection to the force was gone. Trigg fell to the ground helplessly and looked up to try to see his attacker.

He saw nothing, however. It was dark and there was no sign of where the attack came from. Without warning he found himself being touched. A hand went to his clothed crotch and started pulling his pants down. "What are you doing!?" he called out nervously. Nobody said anything as another hand went to his robe and started pulling ot off as well. He was soon completely naked, expossed to the cool night air. "Don't do that!" Trigg felt nervous and self conscious about being naked out in the open like this. He very rarely got naked, even alone in his own room.

"Please, let me go!" Trigg called. He hoped that one of the other Jedi would sense him and come to help. How could this happen in the middle of the Jedi Academy?

Trigg felt a fist connect to his gut and he cried out in response, trying to breathe in quickly to make up for the lost breath. He felt a slap to his face. And worst was the kick to his balls which made him cry out, tears coming to his eyes.

Even still, his attacker said nothing. And continued to say nothing as he pulled his own pants off. Trigg could tell now that his attacker was a boy, about the same age as himself. Another Padawan? The boy on top of Trigg grinned as he held his hard cock in hand. "No please! No! Anything but that!" As a 13 year old boy, Trigg was well aware of sex, his hormones driving him crazy. He had thought about it, but knew he had to forswear it to become a Jedi. Attachments were bad. He had never done anything like it before.

So he screamed when the boy pushed his cock into Trigg's hole. He had no time to response as the other boy pushed in hard, as far in as he could go. All he could do was scream in pain at the intrusion. "NO PLEASE! IT'S TOO BIG!"

The boy started moving and tears flowed freely from Trigg's face. He felt pain worse than anything he'd ever felt in his life. "TAKE IT OUT! TAKE IT OUT! PLEASE TAKE IT OOOOUUUTTT!" he cried, but there was no hope. His attacker took no pity on him as he screamed in pain and humiliation from being raped.

Trigg's attacker took great pleasure in the act, revitalized and strengthned by raping another boy. He had wanted this for quite some time, and he now got it. His cock twitched hard and he knew it was only a matter of time. With a great moan of pleasure, the boy came hard into Trigg's ass, cum spurting out of his cock.

Trigg felt the warmth fill his body and cried openly. Tears flowed from his face and his sobs echoed into the night. Even though nobody would hear them. When the boy finished cumming, he pulled out and left, still without having said a word to the boy he had just raped.

The young padawan was left, alone, sobbing on the grass. Only... he wasn't quite alone. Another figure stood in the back of the garden. Another taller, older figure. He watched as Trigg's attacker came back to him and grinned. He patted the boy on the head and told him "Good job."

Emerging from the shadows, he approached Trigg on the ground. "What happened to you?!" he asked, as if he had not seen the whole thing.

Trigg looked up through his tears to see a new person approaching him. Was this another Jedi? "I... can't move. I was attacked... He soon found that he could move, however, and he quickly moved to cover himself as cum started to drip out of his ass.

The older figure cleaned Trigg up with his own magic and healed him, physically, from the rape. Trigg looked up, his eyes still filled with tears. "Who are you?" he asked, unable to stop crying.

"I am Master Melor. Come, you need a rest after your attack." He held out a hand to Trigg who instinctively pulled away, but soon accepted the help to get up. He couldn't stop crying as he held Master Melor's hand and was led back into the building.

When they finally reached Master Melor's chambers, Trigg laid down on a sofa. "Who would do this?"

Master Melor looked down and smiled. "We will find your perpetrator, do not worry. For now, sleep. Sleep and dream of better, happier things..." He looked down at Trigg as the boy drifted off to sleep. Yes, he would do nicely indeed....


	36. Trigg Ollie Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigg tried to cope with his attack.

He was in a small room and it was dark. Unable to move, the boy was helpless as the room got smaller and smaller and the walls got closer and closer. Little by little. A large dark shadow on the wall creeped ever closer, laughing. He struggled to move and breathed harder and harder until he screamed.

And with that scream, Trigg woke himself up. It was the middle of the night and he was on a large couch. Looking up, a man sat in a chair next to him. Master Melor? That was right. The Master had come to rescue him. He took comfort in the fact that he was being watched over, even in sleep. Nothing could hurt him now. Not when a Master was protecting him. He let himself drift off to sleep yet again, feeling less scared.

When Trigg awoke for the second time it was light outside. He looked around the room and saw nobody. He wondered where he was and stood up. Trigg remembered what had happened last night. The attack. But after that it was a little bit hazy...

Master Melor walked into the room. He brought food with him and gave it to Trigg. The boy gratefully took it. "Thank you..." the boy said, taking it and eating. He felt hungry all of a sudden and ate it all. Melor nodded and smiled.

"You should get going to training. Master Tarkoona will be expecting you," Master Melor smiled as he sat down next to Trigg.

The boy thought about it. "I don't know if I can Master. Not after...." Trigg thought for a moment. He suddenly wondered if what had happened was his fault. Could he have prevented it? Was he not strong enough in the force? Or the lightsaber? If he had been stronger could he have stopped his attacker before the rape? "No, I should go," Trigg said, looking down at the floor. He had to. He wanted to be stronger.

"There's the spirit," Melor said. He watched as Trigg finished eating and steeled himself, determined to go. Eager, even. And Master Melor made no effort to stop him as Trigg got up and started running towards the door.

Master Melor watched the boy go and grinned. Word would soon spread of the attack and the Jedi council would start an investigation. They would find nothing. He would lead them in circles until it was too late...

Two Weeks Later

Trigg swung hard at his opponent with the training saber. The other padawan failed to block the swing and got hit hard with the cold steel. "Owww..." she muttered as Trigg motioned to swing again. He didn't care if he already hit someone, he wanted to hit her again. He NEEDED to hit her again.

Master Tarkoona moved to stop the attack, using the force to hold Trigg's weapon in place. "That's enough," the Twi'lek said, his voice commanding.

Trigg looked over at his Master and bowed. "Yes Master," the boy said. Shame crept into his voice and his face. What was he doing? Why would he want to continue to hurt someone? Trigg walked towards his Master and sat next to him, looking down towards the ground. "I'm sorry..." he began, knowing full well he was going to get a lecture.

"You're sorry?" Master Silais Tarkoona put a hand on Trigg's shoulder. "It's ok. It's been a couple weeks since the attack. It's understandable that that would affect your training. Nobody could go through that and still be the same person." Trigg looked up at his Master and nodded, tears in his eyes. "But you must learn to control your emotion. Dwelling on what happened will only cause more pain. You must take your emotion and push it away. Do not be afraid of what may happen in the future."

Trigg knew what was coming and recited it with his Master. "Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering." Master Tarkoona nodded. "That's right." Trigg had heard the words so many times in his life. They were the words of Master Yoda and they reflected the entire Jedi philosophy and way of life. Even still, he was not sure of the wisdom of the words. It was hard to control his emotion when every time he closed his eyes he returned to that night. Still, he did not want his emotion to rule over him...

"Yes Master. I will try to do better... I promise." The boy stood up and got ready to go another round with the same partner. This time, he made sure to realize when it was time to stop. He held his emotions under control, for the moment.

Later that evening, Trigg walked through the corridors, trying to keep his feelings under control. Try as he might, the boy had trouble not thinking of what happened and not being afraid and angry at the person who had done this to him. The council was investigating the attack, but so far had discovered nothing. He was frustrated and felt helpless. It was in this state that he ran into Master Melor.

Master Melor looked at Trigg and smiled at him. Trigg saw him in the hallway and Melor waved at him. They both decided to take a seat to the side of the hallway to chat.

"How are you? Are you ok?" Melor began. "I haven't seen you since that night." Master Melor put a hand on Trigg's shoulder in concern, and the boy did not shrug it away.

"I try to push the emotion away..." Trigg said. "But it's hard. Master Tarkoona says that I must control my emotions. Not let them out." He could already feel tears coming to his eyes and Master Melor smiled at him.

This was the risk. "Not all emotions are bad young apprentice." Trigg looked up as Melor said it, surprised. How could a Jedi believe that. "I apologize young one," Melor said, smiling and lightly chuckling. "I am a Jedi, but I do not entirely believe in the Jedi code. Emotion can be important. Sometimes it is good to cry. Or express happiness. Or pain."

Trigg looked up at Melor, confusion on his face. How could a Jedi say things like this? It went against what he had been taught. "Master, how can emotions be good? Master Yoda says that fear is the path to the dark side."

Melor merely laughed. "Master Yoda is indeed a wise and ancient man. But even he is flawed. Keeping emotions inside of you only allows them to come bursting out all at once. Which is more dangerous than letting them out gradually."

Trigg thought on the Master's words. They made a certain sort of sense. For the past two weeks, Trigg had tried to keep his emotions under control and it had not worked. He only felt worse and worse. "I see..." the boy said quietly.

Melor nodded. "I can help you. There is a responsible way to release emotion young apprentice. I have found that it is much less painful in the long run."

Trigg thought about the offer. He thought about what he had experienced and he thought about all the attempts to not feel anything. He thought about his Master telling him not to feel and didn't think he could get any help from Master Tarkoona. After several moments of thought, he said "Yes. I want to learn Master."

Melor grinned at him and put his whole hand around Trigg's shoulder. "Excellent! We will meet every Thursday at 21:00. I will teach you how to express emotion properly. Don't be late."


	37. Trigg Ollie Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigg goes to lessons with Master Melor.

"Breath Trigg. Your anger is a part of you, let it out." Trigg sat cross-legged on the floor of Master Melor's quarters. He breathed in and out, deeply. It had been almost a month now since Master Melor had started teaching him how to express his emotions. And in that time, Trigg had learned how to allow himself to cry or to be happy. But most importantly, he had learned how to release his anger at the person who had done this to him and his fear at the possibility of it happening again.

Trigg had questioned Master Melor's methods at first. It seemed to go against Master Yoda's code. But Master Melor had assured him that it fit the Jedi philosophy. If Trigg were unable to express his fear or anger it would consume him. His teachings and methods felt good to Trigg. He continued in them for some time. It felt good for him to express frustration at the council and anger at their inability to find the perpetrator.

Master Melor encouraged these feelings and Trigg had to assume it was correct because it felt better. And it was working. He was better able to focus during his lessons with Master Tarkoona. He didn't unleash his anger mindlessly with his training saber. He felt better as a student when he could cry and scream in his sessions with Master Melor.

"What do you think of the council?" Master Melor said, as he had said before. Trigg screamed. "THEY'RE INEFFECTIVE AND WEAK! I HATE THEM!" Whoah... Trigg thought. He had no idea that he could be capable of expressing such sentiments. Trigg breathed hard as he let his anger out, but then his eyes went wide and he shook his head. "No, I don't mean that. I don't hate them..."

"You do," Master Melor said, his voice bold and commanding. "And that's ok. Think about how little they've done. They haven't found your attacker and they've been investigating for almost two months now. It's fine to hate the people who are supposed to protect you when they aren't doing their jobs."

Trigg looked up, surprise in his eyes. "Are you sure? They are the Masters after all. Their wisdom is beyond us..." How could Master Melor say such things about the Jedi Council? They were supposed to be the wisest and strongest amongst them.

"They are indeed very wise. But they can not see what is right in front of them." Master Melor got up from his seat on the sofa and motioned for Trigg to follow him. Which the boy did, curious as to what Master Melor intended for him to see. He watched the Master, doubt in his eyes. That is, until Master Melor opened the closet door and his eyes went wide with shock and amazement.

In the closet stood a boy, dressed in the traditional Jedi robe, tied up, his hands behind his back and his legs roped together. He was gagged and he looked angrily at Master Melor. Trigg's eyes went from surprise to anger and then to hatred. With a wave of his hand, he used the force to push the boy backwards and off of his feet causing him to fall to the floor roughly on his back.

Master Melor smiled and looked at Trigg. He made no effort to stop Trigg as he attacked the boy in the closet once more. Trigg reached out with the force, pushing his hand towards the boy on the floor. Lightning came out of his fingertips, shocking the tied up boy, causing him to scream into his gag. Of course, Master Melor had already made sure no sound would escape this room.

Trigg almost instantly stopped when he realized what he was doing. He jerked his hand back and stepped back quickly, falling over a nearby chair. "Master..." Trigg looked at his hand and shook his head, his face turning red with shame. "No no no no no..." Tears came to his eyes as he looked up at Master Melor with fear. "I'm not a sith! I'm not!" he cried out.

"Of course you're not." Master Melor said calmly, watching the reaction of the boy. He smiled calmly even as the boy in the closet was starting to get up and angrily tried to run at Trigg. He was powerless, but that wasn't going to stop him. But Master Melor certainly was. He held out his hand and the tied up boy fell backwards into the closet, unable to leave it. "I take it by your reaction this is, indeed, your attacker."

Trigg was shaking now as he nodded his ascent. He would know that face anywhere. It would haunt him in his dreams for a very long time. "It is. It has to be."

Master Melor walked over to Trigg and maintained his magical field preventing the boy from leaving the closet. "Then I would say your reaction is understandable. He hurt you. More than anyone should ever be able to hurt anyone. You have the right to feel hatred."

Trigg shook his head as he stared into the face of his rapist. "Master... NO! We should take him to the council!" He looked between the boy in the closet and Master Melor, unsure of what he was doing.

"The council failed to act and failed to find your attacker. And I doubt very much that the council will give him appropriate justice for what he's done. You, however..." Master Melor drifted off, but Trigg absolutely got the idea. He looked at his attacker with hatred in his eyes. He no longer felt fear. But he did feel anger.

Reaching out with the force yet again, Trigg caused lightning to shoot out of his hands, only this time he intended it. This time he let it go for several moments, causing the boy in the closet to scream loudly into his gag. A fire lit Trigg's eyes as he walked close to the closet, coming face to face with his screaming attacker on the ground. "I do not fear you. Not anymore." In response the other boy only screamed.


	38. Trigg Ollie Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigg tells Master Tarkoona about his lessons with Master Melor.

The very next day, Trigg sat in Master Tarkoona's quarters. He was meditating, but he couldn't help but feel guilty. He had felt good yesterday when he had attacked that boy, but now he felt like he had done something incredibly wrong. He felt uneasy as he meditated, his mind flashing back to that moment yesterday. Lightning shot out of his hands. He felt good hurting his attacker. Trigg moaned in frustration, unaware that he was even in the room with Master Tarkoona for a few moments as he focused on that feeling of power and release he felt.

He liked it. He felt strong. And yet he felt so wrong. He wanted more and yet he knew he couldn't. It was wrong. "Master..." Trigg started quietly, disturbing his meditation. He looked up at his master who looked at him, an expression of knowing on his face.

"Yes, I have felt a change in you recently," Tarkoona acknowledged. He had felt Trigg's disturbing feelings for himself and was hoping Trigg could work through them. But it had been so long and he had underestimated how long they might last. Trigg kept getting worse and worse. And today was worst of all.

"Yes... Master? I have to tell you something," Trigg looked down at the floor, afraid to tell Master Tarkoona about his sessions with Master Melor. He had kept them secret for so long, afraid to acknowledge what he had felt. It felt wrong and he didn't want Tarkoona to stop him from accessing those feelings. But he had to tell Master Tarkoona now. Now of all times. When he felt so unsure. "I have been having other... sessions," the boy began. "With Master Melor."

Master Tarkoona looked at him. "Hmm? I don't believe I have met a Master Melor." That didn't necessarily mean anything. There were many Jedi Masters that Master Tarkoona didn't know. "What have your sessions been about?"

Trigg breathed in deeply, butterflies in his stomach. He was scared of telling Tarkoona the truth, but he knew he had to do it. It was for the best. "He has been teaching me to... express emotion." He cringed and looked at Tarkoona.

"That is not the way of the Jedi young padawan. Emotion is the path to the dark side." He repeated the mantra almost immediately, now extremely curious and concerned about who this Master could be. Who would defy the teachings of Yoda?

"Yes Master..." Trigg reflected on what had happened last night and he decided he had to tell Master Tarkoona what had happened. "Master? Master Melor found my attacker. And... I attacked him." Trigg's eyes started tearing up now, afraid to acknowledge it for himself. "I attacked him with lightning. It just... came out of my hands. But it felt so good and I didn't want to stop." It felt better to confess these things to Tarkoona, but he feared what his Master might say.

A grave looked came over Tarkoona's face now. "Can you take me to this Master Melor? I would very much like to speak with him." This was almost certainly a Sith. Had the Sith infiltrated the very heart of Couruscant itself? He had to alert the council.

Trigg hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Yes Master." He stood up and Tarkoona stood up as well.

"I will be right back. Stay here for a moment," Tarkoona said and he went into a back room. Trigg waited eagerly, his stomach doing flips. What was Master Tarkoona doing? He wanted to show his Master what he had been learning. Perhaps Tarkoona would be better able to deal with it than himself. Perhaps he could shed himself of these feelings and never have to deal with them again. That would be for the best.

When Tarkoona emerged, Trigg led him out of the room and out into the hallway. It took less than 10 minutes to walk to Master Melor's quarters where Master Melor was sitting on a couch, relaxing. "Trigg, I was not expecting you until next week." He stood up when he saw Trigg's Twil'ek Master behind him. "Ah."

Tarkoona immediately drew his lightsaber and ignited it, its green tell tale hum filling the room. "Master Tarkoona, why the aggression?" Master Melor readied his own lightsaber, his hand on his belt ready to draw it at any moment. He looked down at Trigg and up at the Master.

"You have filled this Padawan's head with lies. I can not allow you to continue." Master Melor slowly started circling Master Tarkoona.

Trggp looked between them. "No! What are you doing! You have to talk to him, not fight him!" How could he have been so stupid? He should have known his Master would want to fight Master Melor. His philosophy was so different from the Jedi.

Master Tarkoona held Trigg behind him. "No, he's too dangerous for talk. He has to die. He is a Sith. Only the Sith would think such fear and anger are good."

Trigg looked at Master Tarkoona and knew he had to be right. But his eyes widened as Tarkoona took the first swing. Immediately Master Melor had a lightsaber ignited in hand as if it had come from nowhere. The two men swung at each other as they both went into their lightsaber combat forms and sequences automatically.

Master Melor favored Form IV, Ataru. He was vicious, attacking with wide sweeping arcs intended to disrupt Master Tarkoona's defense. Master Tarkoona, however, favored Form II, Makashi. He danced backwards at Master Melor's aggressive swings parrying everything given to him. They were on autopilot as they fought, Master Melor on the offensive while Master Tarkoona defended even as he was driven back and forth across the quarters.

Trigg's eyes were wide as he watched the two fight. He never would have expected this even if he knew he should have. He didn't want them to fight, but he didn't know how he could stop them. He was mesmerized. He wanted them to stop and he didn't want to run away. Not anymore.

It was only after about twenty minutes of fighting that another person entered the room. Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker. With only the slightest acknowledgement of Trigg's presence, he had his lightsaber immediately drawn and joined the battle on Tarkoona's side.

Master Melor showed no signs of being affected by Master Skywalker's presence. If anything, he relished it. Master Melor handled both combatants with ease. Pushing Tarkoona back only to clash with Skywalker. "I remember you from years ago!" Anakin shouted, his memory suddenly coming back to him.

Master Melor only laughed. "Of course you do! You were so useful back then." With that, he picked up the pace against Anakin. He found a weakness in Tarkoona's defense and force pushed him back hard against the wall causing him to slump over, weakened. Master Melor aggressively attacked Anakin who aggressively attacked back. Both were locked in brutal combat with swing after swing being deflected.

Master Tarkoona soon found his footing again and the two of them were fighting once more, taking turns trading blows with Melor who had no trouble with either of them.

The fighting continued for several minutes until Trigg could handle it no more. "STOOOOOOPPPP!" Screaming, he unleashed a barrage of lightning from his fingers, hitting both Master Skywalker and Master Tarkoona. Neither of them predicted it or saw it coming and both were hit dead on, screaming in pain. Trigg felt powerful as he hit them, walking towards them. Tarkoona's eyes went wide as he watched his young apprentice attack him. Master Skywalker tried to get out of the lightning, but he couldn't.

Master Melor force pulled their lightsabers towards him and hooked them onto his belt. He watched Trigg's attack and smiled. "Good. Very good." He pushed the two of them against the wall and iron bolts appeared out of the wall, bolting their ankles and wrists to the wall, keeping them stuck against it.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I don't know why I did that!" Trigg looked down at his hands and up at Master Melor as he walked towards the boy, a grin on his face.

"You've chosen your side," Master Melor said, grinning triumphantly. "And it was the right one." He towered over the boy as Trigg looked up at him and gulped.


	39. Trigg Ollie Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigg's transformation is complete.

"AAAAHHHH!" Anakin Skywalker screamed as electricity coursed through his body. Trigg found he actually really enjoyed seeing Skywalker scream. He soon expanded it to his former master, Master Tarkoona. The Twil'ek soon started screaming as well. Both men screamed as their bodies were tortured by this former padawan.

Master Melor nodded in satisfaction. Trigg looked angrily at the two masters. They were supposed to be his teachers. His mentors. The people who cared for him and had his best interests at heart. "I trusted you! And you couldn't find my attacker!" Trigg cast his electricty even wider and hit the boy also bolted to the wall next to the Masters. Master Melor brought him out of the closet and shakled him right next to Anakin and Tarkoona. He screamed as well, his voice cracking and his eyes widening from the pain. "But he did! And if he had to use the dark side to do it, then so be it!"

Trigg tortured all three males bolted to the wall for some time, taking great pleasure in their pain. Master Melor simply watched, content to allow Trigg to explore his emotions. His hurt, his pain, his feelings of betrayal. Finally, Trigg stopped the electrical torment and slumped to the couch. He knew what he was doing was probably wrong, but he didn't care anymore. It felt right for him.

Master Melor sat next to him as all three males slumped over in their bonds. Trigg felt far more confident in what he had done. He didn't cry. He simply sat and looked at the three males, panting and struggling to breathe from the pain, their bodies all shaking.

Master Melor looked down at Trigg and put his arm around the boy who quickly went in for a hug. "You've done well Trigg. You have taken your first step into the dark side, and I couldn't be more proud." Master Melor took something out of his pocket, it looked like a stick. He waved it around a bit and all five males in the apartment disappeared from the room and reappeared inside of what looked like a dungeon.

Trigg looked up in surprise at his new surroundings. "What was that? Where are we?" Everyone was still there. Tarkoona, Skywalker, his attacker, Master Melor, and Trigg himself.

"I have a confession to make Trigg. You see I'm not really a Jedi. Or a Sith. Infact, I'm not even from your world." Master Melor explained who he was and what he was doing. The fact that he was actually just 'The Master,' and that this was his harem of slave boys. As if on cue, he waved his wand and all of his slaves he had currently appeared in front of him, bound to the opposite wall of the room. Blaise, Peter Pan, Hiro, Tadashi, Tommen, and Loras all appeared, pulled from what they were doing. All completely naked and all wearing a collar. Some were wearing cock cages.

Trigg gasped as The Master stood up from the couch and walked over to the wall of slave boys. All of them shook in fear at his approach. Because all of them knew what he was capable of. The Master ran a hand along each of his slaves' bodies in turn and grabbed each of their cocks. He then turned around and looked at Trigg, smiling.

Trigg shook with fear as the Master walked back towards him. "No... no no no no..." he got up and tried to run for the door, but the Master was quicker. He held his wand in hand and magically pulled Trigg back towards himself. Trigg screamed in fear as the man he had trusted for so long turned on him and took advantage of that trust.

The Master grinned as the boy was now floating in front of him. "I'm afraid it's quite true. You are now one of my slaves. You're perfect. I reward the strong and punish the weak. And you, my dear boy, are strong." With another wave of his wand, Trigg's clothes melted away and he was completely naked in front of the Master. The Master let Trigg fall to the floor and stood over him.

"Now kneel, my young apprentice," the Master said with a booming and commanding voice. Trigg did exactly as he was told. He knelt to the ground and bowed his head, not even worried about hiding his exposed cock and balls. "I hereby name you Darth Vindictus. You will henceforth serve me as my slave and you will reap great rewards. I will allow you to torture and punish whoever you want if you will only obey me." The Master knelt down and put a hand under the boy's chin and lifted it.

Trigg, now Darth Vindictus, looked up into his Master's eyes. Tears came to his own eyes as he thought about the loss of his life. But what life did he have anyway? What did he have to lose? A life trying to control his emotions? Fighting and dying on the front lines of a war? From the sounds of it, Vindictus had so much more to gain here. And so he accepted his role. He nodded and grinned.

The Master grinned back. "Rise Vindictus." When the boy stood up, the Master pulled him in close for a long and lingering kiss. The two stayed like that for several moments, the Master exploring his new slave boy and Vindictus accepting his place. He even began exploring the Master's body as well.

When he finally pulled back, the Master waved his wand, and a collar appeared out of the air. A small red lightsaber appeared on the front. When the Master wrapped it around the boy's neck, the name "Darth Vindictus" appeared in red letters.

"Now," The Master said, turning towards the wall shackling Anakin, Tarkoona, and Vindictus's attacker. "We break them." The Master and Vindictus walked towards the wall and looked at them. They were starting to recover from the intense torture earlier. "Strip them."

"No, Trigg, don't do this! You're not evil!" Master Tarkoona pleaded. But his pleas fell on deaf ears. Vindictus turned to him and shot him with lightning yet again.

"That's not my name anymore. And you're not my Master." Using the force, Vindictus tore Master Tarkoona's clothes off of his body leaving the Twil'ek completely naked and exposed. He could do nothing to hide his shame as his arms and legs were bolted to the wall. Even if he used the force, he had little doubt that the Master could over power him anyway.

With a wave of the Master's wand, yet another collar appeared. It, too had a lightsaber on it, but it was green. The Master grabbed it out of the air and hooked it around the Master's neck. The name "Master Silais Tarkoona" appeared in green letters as it touched his blue skin.

Anakin, however, was not so easily cowed. He glared at both the Master and Vindictus as they watched him. He tried to use the force to force push Vindictus away, but it was no use as the boy intercepted the attack and redirected it at Skywalker, roughly pushing him against the wall and causing him massive pain as he felt as if he had been punched.

Vindictus used the force to pull Anakin's clothes from his body as well even as he was struggling in his bondage. Anakin screamed "LET ME GO YOU COWARDS!" He was suddenly completely naked in front of the Master and Vindictus and the Master waved his wand. A collar appeared in front of him which had a red lightsaber on it. He attached it around Anakin's neck and the name "Master Anakin Skywalker" appeared in red letters.

Finally, Vindictus moved on to the young boy attached to the wall. He didn't resist at all as his clothes were pulled from his body. But Vindictus was shocked to learn that he already had a collar around his neck. He leaned in to read it. "Joffrey Baratheon..." Vindictus read and Joffrey grinned at him.

"You've been played, idiot!" Joffrey yelled at him. Only for Vindictus to torture him with lightning yet again.

"Master what does this mean?" Vindictus glared at the Master and then back at Joffrey, confused, but also starting to piece it together. "Don't tell me..."

The Master nodded and grinned. He grabbed hold of the boy's cock and balls and pulled on them, squeezing and twisting. Vindictus gasped and then moaned and groaned in pain. Tears came to his eyes as the pain became unbearable. "Yes, slave. Joffrey has been my slave all along. He was acting on my orders when he raped you."

Vindictus gasped and cried, not just from the pain, but also from the betrayal. He couldn't believe he had trusted this man so much only for this all to be orchestrated by him. He hated this Master. But even as he hated the Master, he realized this was the best life he could live. He didn't want to go back to the Jedi. This was far better. So he nodded. "Yes Master. I live to serve."


	40. Blaise and Joffrey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joffrey is on top of the world.

One week later

Joffrey walked through the corridor to his room. He had just gotten through a rather successful day of intimidating and torturing his brother. Tommen was an absolute pushover and Joffrey relished getting the chance to just use him and hurt him whenever he wanted. They were brothers, yes, but Joffrey did not care at all. In fact, it only made him want to hurt Tommen more. He was the youngest after all and got quite a lot of attention from their mother. Joffrey got off on hurting and raping all of the other boys, but especially his own brother.

Joffrey had left Tommen tied up in his room and had gone towards his own. He was on top of the world, feeling powerful. He had come off a very successful trip of fooling and kidnapping three new boys. Two of whom were Jedi Masters. Joffrey had spent months in that world. He felt like he knew it very well. He knew how to be a Jedi apprentice quite well. So he wasn't surprised when he sensed a presence behind him with his Jedi training.

The boy turned around rather quickly, his wand in his hand. But there was noone there. He shot a stunning spell down the hallway and it was immediately intercepted by another spell midair. A binding spell collided with the stunning spell causing a link between the two wizard wands. Blaise appeared in the middle of the hallways, but so did Loras, Hiro, Peter Pan, and Anakin.

While Blaise and Joffrey were locked in a duel, Loras took the opportunity to lunge at Joffrey. He managed to punch the boy in the gut, forcing him to jump out of the way of the duel. The binding spell whooshed past him as he fell over from the punch. But he was quickly back on his feet as Anakin and VPeter Pan charge at him. Hiro stood back and watched as the former Jedi tried to bind Joffrey with the force.

Joffrey managed to fend them off, however. He pushed Peter back with a spell from his wand even as Anakin was on him. Anakin managed to hold him in place for a few moments before Joffrey blew him off as well, forcing him to collide with the wall. Blaise was still standing as Joffrey sent spell after spell at him.

Of course, Hiro had a trick up his sleeve. "Grayson, incapacitate Joffrey." A blonde long haired boy appeared from nowhere. He was completely naked like all the other males in the hallways with a collar. He smiled absently as he nodded. "Yes, Hiro."

With a touch from the computer boy, Joffrey felt his limbs go completely numb and he fell over, unable to move. "Thank you Grayson, you may go now," Hiro said simply and the computer program disappeared.

Blaise walked over to Joffrey and kicked him hard in the gut. "That's for beating me in the fight." Joffrey tried to clutch at his stomach, but found he couldn't move his arms. He breathed in sharply and tried to breathe to recover from the pain.

One by one each of the boys got up and kicked him hard. "If it were up to me, I'd cut your balls off and feed them to you," Anakin said hatefully. Joffrey was the reason why he was here now as a slave after all. Anakin had a wife back home who was pregnant. And now he was here, sex slave to a horny madman. All he had was his hatred.

Blaise looked down on Joffrey and immediately used the torture curse, letting it wash over his victim. Joffrey screamed in agony, unable to really see what was happening through his pain. Blaise didn't let up at all until the Master suddenly appeared in the middle of the hallway.

"Master!" Blaise exclaimed, quickly bowing to the man who had changed his life. He knelt down to the floor and started kissing the Master's feet, unable, in his mind, to show just how much he adored the Master.

The Master smirked down at Blaise and grinned at everyone else. "That's how all of you should behave." He enjoyed the groveling behavior from Blaise and then looked at Joffrey. "I can't help but notice that Joffrey's on the ground. Powerful though he is, he can't stand up to multiple enemies at once." The Master got a lot of pleasure from Blaise's stance and from Joffrey's, unable to move.

The Master stepped on Joffrey's stomach and pressed, causing Joffrey to "oomph" in response as the wind got knocked out of him again. "Blaise, you've proven yourself worthy. You can come with me again."

Blaise smiled widely at that. "I CAN!?" There was nothing he wanted more than to be by his Master's side as he explored a new world.

"Yes, but only if you torture and fuck Joffrey before tomorrow when we leave." The Master looked down at Joffrey. "If you can handle him."

Blaise nodded seriously, "Yes Master, I can do that."

The Master laughed a little and looked at Joffrey's defiant face glaring up at him. "You had better. I'll be watching." With that, the Master disappeared entirely from the hallway, leaving all the boys on their own.


	41. Blaise, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise tortures Joffrey before he goes with the Master.

The Master went to Blaise's room to wake him up and get going. Only, when he got to the room, Blaise was already up. Joffrey was there, hanging by his wrists from the ceiling. His toes barely touched the floor. He was covered in sweat and tears ran from his eyes. His cock was rock hard and leaking, twitching violently.

Blaise had his hand on Joffrey's cock and was jerking it violently. But no matter how hard he jerked, Joffrey was completely unable to cum. He was teetering on the edge forever. His body ready to explode, but nowhere near able.

"PLEASE!" Joffrey screamed. "PLEASE LET ME CUM! PLEASE PLEASE PLEAAASSSEEE!" Joffrey begged and cried and pleaded. His body was overloaded, he couldn't stand being so close and yet so far from sweet release.

The Master had little doubt that Joffrey had started that night defiant and unyielding. But by now he was a quivering, horny, teenage mess. Blaise continued to jerk his cock and Joffrey continued to cry in frustration and agonizing pain. "Good morning Master," Blaise said, bowing his head as the Master entered the room.

The Master went to Joffrey and grinned. He put his hand on Joffrey's body, making the boy hiss. He was already breathing extremely heavily. Every touch was electric, even one as simply as a touch to his naked chest and stomach.

Moving in, the Master kissed Joffrey and felt himself go hard seeing the boy in such a state. He was insanely sexy, the former king was beautiful and lithe. The Master touched his soft skin. Joffrey had never had to work a day in his life until now. The Master loved the touch of Joffrey's skin and leant in to appreciate Joffrey's taste and smell as well.

He knelt down and, without any hesitation whatsoever, took Joffrey's cock and balls entirely into his mouth. Joffrey hissed sharply, screaming in frustration as he still couldn't cum even as he was sucked off. The Master relished Joffrey's taste as he sucked vigerously on the boy's cock and licked his balls.

Finally he pulled off and nodded at Blaise. "Good work slave. It's time to go."

Blaise immediately stood up and nodded, hugging his Master close. He was eager to get back out there and prove that he was indeed the stronger one. Blaise had been particularly offended that he hadn't been able to go with the Master to their last world. Blaise was supposed to be the favorite. The alpha slave. He had a personal vendetta against Joffrey and Blaise believed he had sufficiently proven to his Master that he was superior.

"Let's go," Blaise said, confidently. He turned to Joffrey and smirked. "As much as I'd like to keep him that way, I want to see him cum too."

Blaise released the spell and Joffrey's dick immediately exploded with rope after creamy rope of cum. Joffrey screamed as his cock violently shuddered and his whole body started shaking with pleasure. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Joffrey screamed. Blaise and the Master just stood back and watched the show. He was still going after five seconds. Ten seconds. His cock was so pent up from being edged all night that he couldn't help it.

Finally, he stopped cumming. His body exhausted from all its efforts, Joffrey immediately passed out. With a wave of his wand, Blaise undid the bondage and lifted Joffrey's unconscious body into the air and dumped him right outside the door. He didn't want Joffrey to snoop around in his room while he was gone. And if another slave came across his unconscious, helpless, and weak body they might take advantage of him. All the better. Seeing Joffrey fall so low was oh so satisfying. He had to make sure he thanked the other slaves who helped him.

The Master and Blaise emerged from behind a large statue. Stepping out of the ship, The Master looked around at their surroundings. They appeared to be in a stone hallway. Torches lit the walls and people appeared to be walking around. They were clothed in some sort of robes and dress shirts. Uniforms?

Blaise stepped out of the ship and looked around as well. He couldn't tell where they were at all, looking at the people. "Some kind of school?" Blaise asked, surmizing from the clothing that looked like uniforms.

The Master nodded. "Possibly." He looked down and noticed that he and Blaise were both wearing robes as well. His were dark black while Blaise's matched the uniforms they saw around them. His were colored green and black.

The two of them walked out into the crowd. Most ignored them. They blended in well wit the atmosphere after all. There were only a couple people who noticed them, and they seemed to notice Blaise in particular.

Two 13 year old boys approached Blaise and smiled at him. One had long black hair while the other had long bleach blonde hair. "Hey Blaise, how was Divination? I know you said you suck at it..." the boy with black hair said, but then stopped when he saw the man standing next to him. "Who's this?"

The Master stepped in quickly. "The new divination teacher, Professor Melor." He said quickly. "Blaise and I were just discussing his future in my class." He didn't know how or why these two boys would know Blaise, and he was beginning to suspect something. Was Blaise hiding something from him? He couldn't be.

The blonde boy nodded. "Good to meet you. Unfortunately, we won't be seeing you. Divination's not much for us."

Blaise looked between the two boys and up at his Master. "Yeah, well I should really talk to the Professor, I'll see you guys later." He was unsure exactly what was going on here, and he hoped his Master wouldn't think he was in on it.

"Sure thing Blaise. See you at Herbology!" the black haired boy said before the two boys left together.

The Master looked at Blaise quizically, but Blaise just shrugged. "I have no idea." Blaise said, looking at the two boys go.

The two looked around a bit more until they stumbled upon a courtyard. Blaise looked around at the well manicured flowers and trees. It was open and paved in the middle of the school. Blaise gasped at the detail and the Master looked down at him. "What?" the Master demanded.

"It's just..." Blaise looked around. "This looks exactly like Hogwarts. Where I'm from. Exactly like it! Only there were a lot more naked boys on crosses being tortured. I know what this courtyard looked like. I spent many times on the crosses here myself." Blaise shuddered, thinking about that life. He was tortured like that with the Master, too, but he at least got to administer punishments as well. It felt good to hurt someone and be powerful.

"Master, I think, I don't know how, but I think this must be Hogwarts. My home world." Blaise looked around the courtyard and nodded.

The Master contemplated this, wondering how this could be, when, as if on cue, another boy approached them. Only this boy was very special.

"What the fuck," he said, looking at Blaise.

"Oh my god," Blaise said, screaming at himself for being so stupid.

The Master suddenly understood exactly where they were and what was happening.

"You look exactly like me," Blaise said, looking at the Master and Blaise in turn, dumbfounded.


	42. Blaise Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise talks to... himself.

Blaise looked at the boy, standing next to this man, who looked just like him. He was wearing the same uniform. A Slytherin robe just like him. He appeared to be the same age. Same height, weight, build, eye color, hair color. Even the same bushy, wavy hair style. He blinked, just to make sure he was really seeing correctly.

"Who are you?" Blaise asked. "Polyjuice? Why would you choose to look like me?" He was suddenly concerned that somebody had stolen a hair off of his clothes. Why would anyone do that? What purpose would it serve? "Oh nevermind. Revelio!" Blaise had his wand out in a flash and pointed it at Blaise. Nothing. If the boy was using Polyjuice potion to make himself look like Blaise, that would have revealed it. But the boy still looked exactly like Blaise.

The man looked down at the boy and cleared his throat. The boy nodded and looked at Blaise. "Yes, well, I am you. Sort of. I'm from another universe."

Blaise's mouth dropped open. He had never heard of anything like that happening. Though he supposed it could happen. There were quite a lot of old spells and magics. "What? How did you get here?"

The boy thought for a moment. "We were doing a magic ritual we read in an old book. We didn't know where we end up. We just knew it would transport us somewhere. Only... now we're stuck here. We tried using the ritual again to get back, but we can't."

Blaise decided to go with it. He didn't know why they would lie to him afterall. He didn't know if it was something that could possibly happen here. If they were from another universe, Blaise didn't know of any spell to return them. "What's your universe like?"

The man talked quickly. "Much the same as yours I'd imagine." He smiled at Blaise before introducing himself. "I am Professor Melor. I teach Divination in my world." He held out his hand, which Blaise shook. "Apparently in your world you had a wizard by the name of 'Voldemort' try to take over?"

Blaise shuddered at the name, but nodded all the same. "So you do know something of our world."

The man simply smiled. "I did try to do some research. Those the spirits told me some things. In our world, this wizard never came to power. In fact, I'd never even heard of such a wizard before learning your history."

The boy, the other Blaise, nodded and said, "Yes, that's right."

"Wouldn't that be amazing. None of us have a parent who wasn't affected by the war. In fact, one of my friends is the son of the guy who beat Voldemort." He smiled. "Yeah, I believe you. But still, I should probably take you to the headmistress. She might have an idea of what to do to get you home."

The man and the boy looked at each other, shrugged, and followed Blaise to the headmistress's office.

The stern faced woman stood in front of her desk as she assessed the situation. She wore robes of emerald green with a tall pointed hat on her head. She wore a frown on her face as she looked between the man and the boy. A boy who looked very much identical to the boy standing next to him.

"You're not a twin are you Griffins?" Professor McGonagall said as she looked between them. She currently suspected an elaborate prank on the part of Blaise Griffins. Griffins didn't particularly have a history of pranks, but he did hang out with a couple of boys who did....

"No professor," Blaise said, very seriously.

"Revelio!" McGonagall said, pulling her wand out and using the same spell Blaise had used earlier. Just like earlier, nothing happened.

The Master, for his part, simply had watched the explanation play out. He and his Blaise stood by and watched this alternative Blaise tell the headmistress their explanation. Both he and Blaise had been in this office before in another universe. But the headmaster had been a tall, lanky, hook nosed man dressed all in black. Blaise had hovered over that very desk being tortured. Blaise winced when he first came into this room, perhaps remembering that very incident. Here, however, the Master felt fairly sure that this woman would not torture a student. No nonsense she may be, but she didn't seem the type to endorse corporeal punishment.

Not only that, all of the students walked around clothed. And it was co-ed. There were girls in this school as well as boys. It was completely different from the school Blaise had come from, yet a lot of it felt similar. He found himself wondering if the other Blaise looked similar underneath those robes too...

"Professor... Melor was it?" The headmistress began and continued when the Master nodded. "You'll forgive me if your story seems a bit farfetched. However, far be in from me to judge what magic is or isn't possible. If you say you are from another universe I am inclined to believe you. Especially given your student here." She gave a nod to Blaise who only smiled up at here with confidence.

"That is completely understandable headmistress. So I'm sure you'll understand what situation we are in. Stranded and unable to return home." The Master thought he understood what was coming next, and he wasn't disappointed.

The headmistress sighed. "Yes, that is regrettable. Would you care to stay here, then, for the time being? Until a proper ministry assessment can be made?"

The Master grinned. The trap was sprung. "Yes, absolutely. And I will gladly answer any questions your ministry may ask headmistress. I understand that the sudden appearance of a couple of wizards from another universe must be odd." He had no intention of honestly answering those ministry wizards, of course. But he would cooperate as the need arose.

"Can they stay in the Slytherin common room?" Blaise suddenly volunteered.

McGonnagal looked towards Blaise and chortled slightly at the idea. "Why absolutely not. Whyever would you think that would be ok? We will, however, prepare a room for them in the dungeon so they can be close to you. If you wish to ask them questions."

Blaise grinned, "Yeah!" He wanted to know more about these two and their world. Because this other boy was essentially just him, he wanted to know all about what he was like. Even though he suspected he already knew.

"And rest assured," the headmistress looked towards the Master and his Blaise, "we will be watching you." She had not entirely ruled out underhanded motives. "Anything suspicious and you will be arrested, I can assure you of that."


	43. Blaise Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise explores this new world.

Blaise was absolutely eager to find out what life was like in this alternate universe. His universe had been so awful, so terrible towards him that seeing the way the other Blaise lived made him feel good. He had friends. Actual real friends. It was a concept so foreign to Blaise that he didn't know how to deal with it. The only way he related to other people on a regular basis was through rivalries. Hatred. Alliances.

He had been taught very early on in life that the only way to relate to people is in what you could get from them. His time in Hogwarts being transformed into the perfect sex slave had only reinforced this idea of relationships and others. As did the Master. Blaise's time in the harem was one of competition, of allying with people to get what he wanted. Most recently his alliance to destroy Joffrey.

Sitting here in the middle of the Slytherin common room, away from his Master, with Blaise and his two friends, it was completely different. They were talking to each other just for fun. Not in an attempt to get something from each other. Just because they liked each other. It was completely foreign. But Blaise liked it.

"So in your world Voldemort never came to power?" asked Blaise, seemingly eager to learn about this other world.

"Yeah... that's right." Blaise and his Master had spent a little bit of time in their room making a story for what their world would be like. Before, of course, his Master had sent him into the Slytherin common room to find out more from these boys.

"Wicked..." Blaise said, "Why didn't he?" the boy asked, fully focused on his other self.

"Well..." Blaise began, remembering what his Master had told him to say. "He used to be powerful like forty years ago. But he killed some baby and then died too. Never came back after that." Blaise looked like he was concentrating and trying to remember. "At least that's how the History of Magic teacher tells it. I obviously wasn't alive then." He shrugged.

One of Blaise's two friends spoke up from the couch. He had his arm around the other boy next to him and suddenly looked up, concerned. "This baby wouldn't be Harry Potter would it?"

Blaise nodded, as if he just remembered. "Yeah that's the one!" In reality, Voldemort had killed Harry Potter when he was only 17. Blaise was fudging the history a little bit, of course. He and his Master weren't sure they should tell them what their world was actually like.

The black haired boy's eyes went wide. "That's my dad!" he exclaimed.

Blaise looked over and his own eyes went wide. "Oh, uh. I should have introduced you to them earlier. But I figured you already knew them. I guess not..." He shot a look at his friend who shot a look back at him. "This is Albus and this is Scorpius. They've been together for like a year now I think." Blaise gave a quizzical glance at Albus who nodded.

Blaise didn't know what "together" actually meant. So he just kind of accepted it and went with it. For the moment.

Albus was suddenly deeply interested when only moments before he had seemed to mostly be interested in Scorpius. "So I'm not in your world? What about Scorp?"

Blaise shook his head. "I'm not exactly friends with him, but I know who Scorpius is, of course. Everyone likes him. But you're not in my world, no. Sorry..."

Albus thought for a bit about the idea of a world without him in it and he didn't like the idea. "Weird... It's not your fault I guess, but still. Imagining my dad getting actually killed as a baby."

Blaise looked over at his alternate self now. "So what is your world like then?" He was really interested in this point more than any other.

The other Blaise shrugged. "Normal I guess. We go to classes. Play Quidditch. Al is a beater. Have exams. Hang out. Probably the same as your world. Minus Al being a beater... I assume you're good at your classes, cause I am. I don't even have to try either." Scorpius glared at Blaise and he smirked. "You know it's true. Don't be jealous."

Scorpius grinned and laughed. "Only because he cheats on me."

Blaise didn't say anything, but that sounded amazing. That was the furthest thing from his world. In his world, Blaise was naked and shakled everyday, going to classes to learn how to be a sex object for some wealthy elite. He was tortured regularly, sometimes for no reason, and he actively avoided talking to other people. It was not unlike his existence with the Master. But with the Master he was able to become more powerful if he proved himself strong. He was nothing and would always be nothing in his original world.

Blaise didn't say any of that, though. He simply said, "Yeah, sounds pretty normal," as he hid his jealousy. He could feel rage building up inside of him for this alternative Blaise who had such an easy life with friends and support. He hated him, but also at the same time liked him a lot. Even if they came from different worlds, they were still Blaise. Awkward, boastful, and dominant over his group. Indeed, Blaise was mostly the one speaking. Albus and Scorpius barely got a word in edgewise, but they were probably fine with that considering how into each other they were. Blaise thought that, in retrospect, that was probably what his other self meant by "together."

The four boys chatted for some time more. Blaise went on about his opions on Quidditch and classes and such. They even managed to talk about what other boys were attractive. The other Blaise, just like Blaise, was also gay. Like Albus and Scorpius. So they talked about what they found attractive in other boys their age. Blaise recognized a few of the boys they talked about as being boys in his own world's school, but he didn't mention that he enjoyed seeing them tortured riding a dildo on a cross or constantly electricuted and whipped.

Finally, they decided to call it a night. Albus and Scorpius gave each other a knowing look before they went up to bed and Blaise sighed. "It'll be hard to get any sleep tonight," he said, hrugging before following them.

Blaise watched them go and felt a pang of regret in his stomach. He knew what his Master was going to do to them and he almost didn't want that fate for them. Even if he resented the nice life Blaise had here, he didn't know if he wanted to see the other Blaise enslaved like himself.

He half heartedly went back to the room nextdoor where his Master was waiting. He had been reading about this new world and finding out whatever information he could about its history and magic.

The Master brought Blaise into a hug and kiss before pushing him down to the floor to his knees. Blaise instinctively pulled the Master's pants down and started working on his dick, licking and sucking on his balls, stroking it gently to get it hard. "What did you learn?" The Master asked his slave as he enjoyed the boy's work.

"They're friends with each other..." he hesitated for a moment and the Master looked down.

"Yes?" he noted the hesitation and wondered what might be happening, logging it away for later.

Blasie shrugged. "They're nice. Their world is nothing like mine. No enslavement or enforcement of pure blood supremacy. Just nice people doing nice things for each other."

The Master guffawed. "How revolting. Imagine treating people nice for no reason." He pushed Blaise's head down and he swallowed the Master's entire cock whole, trying not to choke and failing. His gagging sounds only turned the Master on more. But it was completely uncharacteristic of the boy. "What's bothering you?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

Blaise finally lifted his head up when the Master let go and choked a bit, gagging. He had gotten used to taking his Master's full length all at once, but he was troubled and distracted. "Master it's nothing..." he hesitated before deciding to say it directly. "Master, I don't think we should enslave these boys. I don't want to hurt them or their world."

"Oh? And why is that?" The Master felt rage bubbling up inside him, but he pretended as though he was going to hear Blaise out. He took the boy's hair in his hand and stroked gently.

Blaise looked up and gulped. "They're nice and they're so happy. And it's me. I don't want to hurt his happiness."

The Master's eyes went wide and he stood up and backhanded Blaise across the face. The boy fell to the floor and the Master stepped hard onto his throat, choking the air out of him. He felt himself going hard at treating Blaise this way "Excuse me?" Blaise tried to push the foot off of his throat, but it was no use. He was choking and desperately gasping for breath. "What did you just say to me?"

Blaise's eyes were wide and he shook his head. "No Master please... I'm sorry I'm sorry! We should enslave them!"

The Master took his foot off of the boy's throat and Blaise started coughing and desperately gasping for air, his whole body shaking. "That's better. Now you listen to me, slave. That boy is not you. That is an alternate version of you. He is completely different. He has a different life. He is not the boy who is the strongest slave in my harem. He is not the boy who defeated Joffrey only last night. He is weak. You are strong." The boy recovered and went right back to deep throating his Master, contemplating his Master's words, but the Master thought more and more about Blaise's words. They troubled him. What could bring the boy to say such a thing? The Master would sure as hell find out.


	44. Blaise Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise spies on himself and Albus and Scorpius.

"Watch out Blaise!" Blaise called out as he fly right past him. A fast moving black iron ball whizzed towards Blaise. Just in time, Blaise saw the ball and swooped downwards, narrowly avoiding the impact. He held a red ball in his hand and zoomed forwards on his broom towards the goal posts on the other side of the field.

Albus hit the bludger once again towards Blaise, but the boy was aware this time, swooping out of the way. Scorpius came hurtling towards him and he passed the ball to the other Blaise. Scoripus and Albus tried their best to take the ball from them, but to no effect. Blaise and Blaise kept passing it between each other until Blaise threw the ball through the goal, scoring ten points for the two of them. Both boys zoomed towards each other and high fived, grinning. Albus, meanwhile, flew towards his lover and hit Scorpius on the back of the head.

Earlier that day, Blaise, Scorpius, and Albus had asked Blaise to go out and play Quidditch. Having never done so before, Blaise was more than excited to try it. And he found he had a lot of fun flying around the stadium, avoiding being hit by the bludgers. He did get hit a couple times, but it was nothing a little magic couldn't take fix.

They kept at it for a couple of hours before finally calling it quits. They didn't have a seeker to signal the end of the game, so they chose a predetermined amount of time. It turned out that both Blaises won which only served to make Blaise feel pretty good about himself.

All four boys landed and went to the locker room to change back into their regular clothes and take a shower. Of course, boys being boys, they had other things on their mind...

"I can't believe you gave up the goal," Albus said to Scorpius, looking down as Scorpius started to strip off his trousers.

"Me? It was you who kept missing with those bludger hits. I thought you were supposed to be a beater Al," Scorpius grinned and wiggled his butt just a bit as he saw Albus checking him out.

"Oh yeah? Well I'll beat something alright," Albus smacked Scorpius's ass a couple times as they changed. Blaise watched, completely enchanted by the exchange. They were playing with each other for fun. They didn't hate each other. They didn't do this to dominate each other. They just liked each other. It was fascinating and Blaise didn't know how to react.

Even as Blaise was changing he felt his cock grow watching the two boys smacking each other. Scorpius was now moving in for a kiss which Albus was eagerly reciprocating. Both boys were naked now and they both smacked each other's asses as they kissed.

Blaise's doppleganger saw Blaise watched his two friends and grinned. "They're really into each other huh? Shameless really...."

Blaise turned around and looked into his other self's eyes. He was hot. Blaise felt that was rather self-centered to say. But why shouldn't he be self-centered? Blaise was the most powerful boy in the harem. He was the well deserved center of attention. He was the one that loved his Master more than anyone else in the harem.

Without really thinking much more of it, Blaise leaned in for a kiss with his other self who reciprocated. Albus noticed it and pulled out of his own kiss, slapping Scorpius gently and pointing. They both watched and grinned.

"You're into yourself than Blaise? Of course you would be. Who else could satisfy you but yourself?" Albus said and laughed. Knowing Blaise, he absolutely would be all over himself if he could. And now he could.

Blaise blushed, but nodded. He knew Albus was right. "Who better for me than me?" Blaise grinned as he kissed himself yet again, the two growing hard right in front of Albus and Scorpius.

All four boys were now completely naked and hard. They looked at each other's bodies and all of them knew what was going to happen next. Albus and Blaise looked at Scorpius and Scorpius sighed. "I hate all of you assholes you know that?" But Scorpius relented anyway. He laid down on his back on the bench and Albus positioned himself at Scorpius's hole.

With a bit of magic, Albus was able to instantly prep his boyfriend while Blaise positioned himself at Scorpius's mouth. Without much more ceremony, both boys pushed themselves into Scorpius's respective holes. Blaise pushed into Scorp's mouth while Albus pushed into Scorp's ass. The other Blaise grabbed Scorpius's hand and put it on his cock which Scorpius dutifully started stroking.

Scorpius pleasured three different boys at once as he was brutally used from both ends. Albus really went at it. But thanks to the sex magic he used, Scorpius felt no pain. Only the pleasure of having his prostate pounded over and over again. Blaise thrust in and out of his mouth and the other Blaise thrust into Scorpius's hand. All four boys were breathing heavily as their bodies heated up from the pleasure.

Scorpius was seeing stars as his boyfriend pounded him while Albus moaned. "You like that don't you!" Albus shouted as Scorpius nodded.

"Yeah I do!" Scorpius shouted back. Blaise and Blaise looked at each other and grinned. They both went in for a kiss as they both mutually understood each other. They were both extremely into what was going on and they both knew it. Their dicks were leaking hard.

All four boys were wrapped up in their own pleasure. They all got close at much the same time. Scorpius was first. He moaned as he came hard, his cum splashing all over his own chest. "AhhhhhHHH!!!!" he screamed, intense pleasure coursing through his body.

Blaise was next. He felt his body light up with pleasure as his cock exploded with rope after rope of cum. It splashed onto Scorpius's face and he took great pleasure on seeing the other boy's mouth and eyes covered in it.

The other Blaise went next, cumming hard into Scorpius's mouth. Scorpius dutifully swallowed all of it as it came. Finally, Albus came into his boyfriend's ass, screaming in pleasure as he exploded. He rode out his orgasm staying inside of his boyfriend before coming down and pulling out. All four boys collapsed onto the floor, panting and sweating. They all sighed with contentment and pleasure at what just happened and started kissing each other.

Albus and Scorpius pulled into an embrace and started kissing deeply and passionately. Blaise and Blaise started really exploring each other's bodies as they kissed. Blaise felt like the other Blaise's body was just like his own. He even smelled the same, his cock and balls smelling like his own.

Finally, Albus pulled back from his kiss with Scorpius. "We should shower and get back. Someone might see us." Blaise moaned in frustration, but knew that Albus was ultimately probably right. He was very into the other Blaise, massively so. And he still didn't think he wanted to see his own fate thrust upon him. Blaise didn't think about that for the moment, though. He thought only about how much of a fun day he'd had with these three boys and how much he envied the idea of having a normal life.


	45. Blaise Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise confronts his alternate self.

About a week went by like this. Blaise spent all his time with Blaise, Albus and Scorpius. The four boys had a lot of fun together. Blaise even attended classes, which he loved. None of the classes involved getting tied up or tortured or raped or sex magic. They were just classes about magic. That was it. Regular magic.

Blaise would spend his whole day with his other self and his friends and then at night they would hang out in the Slytherin common room or go exploring the grounds when they weren't supposed to. Albus had an invisibility cloak given to him by his father. It wasn't big enough to fit all of them, but Blaise figured out a spell to expand it. They used it several times during the week to explore. They even went so far as to go into the Forbidden Forest on their own, Blaise encouraging it, of course.

At night when Blaise went back to his room with the Master, he would report on the three boys. What they were like, their hobbies and interests. How Albus and Scorpius were already a couple. Things like that. He didn't want to do it, but he knew he had no choice in the matter. The Master expected something out of him, so Blaise was forced to comply. He was slowly starting to lose his loyalty to his Master. The Master had rescued him from his own world, perhaps Blaise was fated to end up here?

A week after arriving to this world, a few ministry wizards came to the school. They were wearing suits and bowler hats. Blaise had never actually seen ministry wizards in Blaise's own world. If you were told that ministry wizards were coming to see you, it probably meant you were going to disappear forever. Blaise could only imagine how scary they were. But these men looked completely non-threatening.

They spent almost half a day interviewing the Master and asking him where he was from and why he was here. Things along those lines. Blaise didn't know what he told them. He wasn't in that meeting, at least not yet. One of the ministry wizards had told Blaise that he would be interviewed next.

Blaise wondered, nervously, what he was going to say all day long. It was obvious to his other self that Blaise was nervous. Of course, he was Blaise. So he took Blaise aside to talk to him, privately. Albus and Scorpius were in the middle of snogging in the hallway and Blaise took the opportunity to dash off with Blaise to a nearby empty classroom, magically locking the door.

Blaise looked surprised at this sudden move, and eyed his alternate self suspiciously, but he had a feeling he knew what was happening. "Alright, spill," his alternative self said.

"I don't know what you mean," Blaise said, although he knew that was very much so not going to work.

"Don't give me that bullshit. I am you you idiot. I know you better than anyone. And I know you're hiding something. Out with it," Blaise's alternate self stood about three feet away from Blaise, eyeing him.

Blaise sighed. He knew he had to accept defeat. And besides, they were going to find out eventually, what harm could it do. "Well..." Blaise began, trying to think through what he wanted to say. "Professor Melor... isn't really Professor Melor."

Blaise's alternative self nodded. "Yes, I'd gathered as much. With they way you two talk to each other. Who is he really then?"

Blaise gulped and just decided to come out and say it. He felt like he needed to tell someone, and his alternative self was the best person to tell anything. "He's a slave Master. I am his slave. The truth is, I come from a world where Voldemort killed Harry Potter during the war and he took over the world. Hogwarts is just a place where they train muggle born sex slaves to serve the pureblood families."

"Fucking hell..." Blaise's alternative self gasped, his eyes wide. He suddenly felt an enormous amount of sympathy for Blaise.

"I was a slave in Hogwarts, but him... my Master... came from another world. He rescued me from that life. But I am a slave to him as well. He has a lot of other slaves too. Not just me. And he plans on enslaving you and Albus and Scorpius too." Blaise sighed and looked down, knowing exactly what his alternate self thought of that.

Blaise's alternate self's eyes were completely wide now, but his face was filled with anger. "And why are you telling me this now?" He could have not believed Blaise, but of course he would believe everything his other self told him. He was him. It was an unbelievable story, but Blaise was willing to accept it.

Blaise looked back up. Tears started to form in his eyes as he spoke. "Because I don't want him to enslave you. I... I want to leave. I want to stay here with you. I like spending time with you and your friends. I never got to have a normal life. Not in my own world and not with the Master. It's nice to have friends for once."

The alternative Blaise was fuming now. He walked towards Blaise and punched him in the face causing him to fall to the floor. "What the fuck! How DARE you think that I would just accept you after what you told me! How dare you! You know full well I wouldn't. You helped him didn't you!? DIDN'T YOU!? You helped him enslave those other boys. You helped him trick people into thinking he was someone else. You're a fucking piece of shit Blaise." He kicked Blaise once in the stomach, but stopped when he realized what he was doing. This was himself. If Blaise was capable of helping this evil man, of course he was too.

Blaise coughed after he was kicked, but stood up, his eyes filled with anger too. He gasped for a second before he spoke. "You don't know me. You don't know my situation. You don't know what it's like to be treated like evil scum your whole life and then suddenly told that you're wanted and loved. You don't know what it's like to be thrust into this group of slaves and then be forced to claw your way to the top. To be respected for your strength. You don't get to judge me!"

Blaise's alternative self backed off a bit, his anger getting the best of him for a moment. He sighed and looked at Blaise. "I can't even imagine what you've gone through. Jesus..." He contemplated for a moment before stepping forward and hugging Blaise. "I'm sorry I hit you. You're right. But... what now? What's your plan? You said you wanted to leave. Something tells me this Master won't let you leave."

"I have a plan," Blaise said. "But I'm going to need the help of everyone I can get. Something tells me that headmistress will help too."

"I'll help," Blaise's other self said. "I don't want to end up in that bastard's clutches either."

"Good," Blaise nodded, grinning. "We'll take him down. And hopefully for good."


	46. Blaise Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise hatches his plan.

Blaise sat in the room with his Master talking about the fine points of the day as he had been doing every night for the past week. He talked about when he went to class with the other boys and when he played Quidditch with them. He even mentioned how he had had sex with all of them, which made the Master proud since he assumed that Blaise had taken advantage of them.

It seemed to be just another normal night. But Blaise had other ideas. He didn't know when it was going to happen, just in case the Master read his mind, but he knew something would happen.

And sure enough, later that night, the two ministry wizards along with Headmistress McGonnagall and three other professors burst into the room with their wands raised. Before the Master even had a chance to respond, he had been hit with six stupify spells and knocked out on the floor.

Blaise's eyes went wide initially from the surprise. He knew something like this would happen, but he didn't know how or when it would happen. But he smiled when he saw who it was. Blaise, Albus, and Scorpius soon followed behind the teachers.

Blaise quickly ran to and hugged his alternative self who hugged him right back. At long last the nightmare was over. He would finally be free of the Master's clutches. "Thank you!" he shouted at the headmistress. She nodded and smiled at him.

"Your welcome Mister Griffons," shaid said with her calm Scottish accent. The ministry wizards were already working on putting the Master in shackles, binding him and taking his wand. Blaise sighed with relief and stayed clinging to his alternate self who moved in for a kiss.

"I love you," Blaise said to his alternate self, who repeated the sentiment. The two stayed in each other's arms as the ministry wizards took the Master away. "You'll find his ship in the stone hallwall. It's the statue of the witch with tentacles for arms. There are several other slaves in there with this same collar." Blaise pulled his shirt back enough to show them the collar with the infinity symbol and his name.

However, when they went to search the hallway, the statue was gone. It had disappeared completely. The mansion and all its slaves were gone and Blaise didn't know where. He didn't really care about the other boys though. They hurt him, tortured him, hated him. Who cared about them? It was better that they were gone after all. And it was better for the world that the Master was caught and brought to justice.

Blaise and his alternate counterpart spent some time together that night. They made real passionate love to only each other for the first time. It felt weird, at first, but Blaise knew it was so right. He loved every moment of it. Blaise knew exactly what he liked and his alternative self knew it too. They spent hours pleasuring each other's bodies, fucking each other to completion more than once.

Another week went by and Blaise had not seen the Master since his arrest. He was asked to go and testify against the Master in a trial and Blaise wasn't sure if he should do it. It seemed dangerous. The Master was one of the most powerful people in the entire multiverse. Professor McGonnagall assured him that she would go with him and Blaise reluctantly agreed to testify.

In the courtroom, the Master was held with magic inhibiting fields that prevented him from using any spells at all. Even non verbal and wandless ones. It was obvious how desperate he was to use his magic, but it was as if the magic had been drained out of him. Blaise stood there, right next to his Master, and testified to the things he'd done. How he'd kidnapped boys and raped them, tortured them, and enslaved them for his own amusement.

The Master didn't deny anything at all. Ever prideful even in capture, the Master only grinned and laughed at Blaises's accusations. "I absolutely did it. And I will do it again. And Blaise, when I finally get out of here and get my hands on you, you'll be punished so hard you'll regret you ever saw me!"

Blaise winced from the threat. Even bound and inhibited as the Master was now, he was still incredibly threatening. Blaise knew better than anyone what he could do, and if he made a threat, he absolutely could and would follow through.

Still, the trial ruled against the Master and he was sent to Azkaban. It was a wizard's prison that sucked all the magic out of the prisoners leaving them like normal humans when inside the prison's walls. The Master grinned at Blaise and laughed as he was taken out of the courtroom. "Oh you are so fucked," the Master laughed as he passed his boy, the two of them locking eyes for just a moment.

Another month passed and Blaise became integrated into life at Hogwarts. He went to classes, he hung out with Blaise, Albus, and Scorpius, and he soon became romantically involved with Blaise. The two were rarely seperated from each other and everyone started asking if they were twins. It was far easier to say yes, so they did, leading to some akward questions about their romance. But they didn't care, they kissed and held hands everyone in public, despite everyone thinking it was incestuous.

Another month passed and Blaise was soon greated by snow. It was usually something to be afraid of in his world because he was always naked. It always made him chilled and shivery. But in this world, it was fine. It was an opportunity for fun with his new boyfriend and friends. They would have snowball fights and make snowmen with their magic.

It was also close to Christmas and everyone was going home for the holiday. Blaise had no home to go to so Blaise invited him to go home with him. He did, and was completely taken aback by Blaise's parents. Because they were his parents. Blaise had been taken from his parents' arms at the age of 10 to be taken to Hogwarts and trained as a sex slave. So when he saw them again, not in rags and hiding from the ministry officials, but in a nice house and nice clothes, Blaise's eyes instantly filled with tears and he hugged them, refusing to let go.

Blaise's other self explained where Blaise was from and what had happened to him and his parents were very understanding and caring. They offered to let him stay there, which he did. He had the most amazing Christmas. Blaise and his parents gave him gifts. Even Albus and Scorpius gave him gifts. It was not only the best Christmas he had had, it was the only Christmas Blaise had had. And he felt like he truly belonged with those friends and family.

Blaise eventually had to go back to school, which he did eagerly. He was still excited about learning like a normal wizard instead of a slave. And he did very well for himself. Blaise got through the rest of the term and aced all of his exams, signing up for as many classes as the headmistress would allow for next year.

Over the summer, Blaise spent time in his new home with his other self and their friends, playing Quidditch or playing board games. Spending this time together was precious to Blaise, he savored every moment of it. His time as a harem slave was fading as he spent day after day with these three boys who he now loved more than anything.

Time continued to pass. Months turned into years. Blaise continued to do well year after year in school, becoming first prefect and then head boy. His alternate self didn't work as hard as he did, but Blaise threw himself entirely into his work. Blaise ultimately graduated by acing his OWLs and NEWTs, letting him basically do any job he wanted.

There were numerous jobs that were vying for Blaise's attention when he graduated, but he ultimately settled on auror. It was only appropriate for Blaise to become a dark wizard catcher considering where he came from. He loved his work, too. He thought about the Master's face every time he caught a dark arts practitioner and it made him feel envigorated to be doing this work. He wished he could capture the Master over and over again.

Blaise's alternate self went on to work for Ollivander's. Scorpius ended up as a Hogwarts professor and Albus was scouted by Puddlemere United and played professional Quidditch. They would meet up about once a week to talk about how their lives were going until one day they decided to become neighbors so that they didn't have to meet only once a week.

Blaise got to meet Albus and Scorpius's families. He spent some time talking to all of them about their experiences in the war, but he especially spent a long time talking to Harry Potter. He told Potter his entire story and Potter was sympathetic. "I can't even imagine what you've gone through," he would say and Blaise would nod and smile. He would affirm that he was ok now, but that it was good to hear that from someone as famous and important as Harry Potter.

Blaise and Blaise moved in together. They were still in love with each other, as much as Albus and Scorpius who also moved in with each other. The two couples were right next door to each other and walked into each other's houses without knocking all the time. They were closer than they'd ever been with anyone else.

Eventually they decided to have a double wedding together. Blaise married Blaise while Albus married Scorpius together. Their entire families were gathered. At the exact same time both couples kissed each other and slid rings onto each other's fingers. The cake had cake toppers of both couples and there was a dance during the reception.

Blaise was blissfully in love and happy for the next ten years. He lived out his life as an auror with his lover who now ran Ollivander's. It was one morning when Blaise sat down at the kitchen table and looked over the morning's Daily Prophet. He drank coffee and had eggs and bacon, just like he normally did in the morning. Blaise came down from their upstairs bedroom and kissed him gently before going to make his own food. Blaise smiled and sighed.

However, Blaise's smile turned into a frown and then an outright grimace as he looked at the headline. "Blaise, you should really see this..." he said, pointing to the paper. He had gone white as a sheet and started sweating.

"What is it?" Blaise asked concerned. He walked over as his lover pushed the paper acros the table. Looking down at the headline, Blaise knew exactly what was wrong. "Dark Wizard breaks out of Azkaban after Fifteen Years." It would be a scary headline on its own, but what made it unfathomably terrifying was the picture. He looked older and more disheveled. But there was no mistaking that angry smirk of the Master.


	47. Blaise Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise investigates the escaped prisoner.

Blaise kissed his husband goodbye, but not before telling... himself... to be extra careful. There was little doubt that the Master would come after all four of them, Blaise, Blaise, Albus, and Scorpius. Speaking of which...

Blaise immediately apparated into Albus and Scorpius's house where the two of them were having breakfast. He told them that the Master had escaped and that they would need to be extra cautious.

Blaise was scared for all four of them. He knew his former Master well. Blaise knew what the man was capable of and what he would do to get his harem back. The Master would be pissed at Blaise for what he'd done. And the last thing Blaise wanted right now was to fall back into his clutches. The other three didn't know what it was like, but Blaise did. He knew what it was like to be raped and tortured on a regular basis, not only by the Master himself, but also by all the other slaves in the harem. Blaise, Albus, and Scorpius didn't truly appreciate the gravity of the situation. So he made sure to impress upon them all how important it was for them to stay safe.

Assured, for now, that they would be on the defensive, Blaise apparated directly into his office in the Ministry of Magic. Most Ministry officials could not directly apparate into their offices. They had to come in through the various outside entrances hidden all over London. Aurors, however, had the privilege of apparating directly to the Ministry because of their unique role in defense. They would be needed immediately if there was a crisis. Or an attack on the ministry as there had been a couple decades ago by Voldemort and his followers.

None of the aurors in the office knew his story or why he was adament about capturing this guy, so they were a little surprised at his passion to recapture him. "It's just another breakout..." said his partner Angela Ash. She was a tall woman with short brown hair who was drinking her morning tea. She crossed her arms as Blaise showed her the article from the morning's Daily Prophet.

Since Voldemort's rise to power, breakouts from Azkaban had been common. Especially since the Ministry had stopped relying on Dementors after their siding with the dark lord. What was once a prison known for being impossible to escape now had regular escapes. It was still a far more effective method of holding dark wizards than any other prison they had tried. The problem was that the Ministry had only relied on supressing their prisoners' magical power. The dementors had sucked all the hope and joy out of a prisoner, making them think escaping was pointless. But a prisoner who simply had their magical powers supressed might still think it worthwhile to try to get their wand back.

"Yes, but, this one is personal to me. You might remember how I was the one to bring him in when I was a kid." Blaise started. He looked from left to right to make sure no one was listening.

Angela nodded. "Yeah, what was up with that anyway? I remember you told me you came from another world. And you married yourself in this world. Real narcissistic by the way."

Blaise flashed a grin. "Wouldn't have it any other way." He thought about Blaise at home and hoped he was ok. "But seriously, he's dangerous. More dangerous than you or anyone in the ministry knows. I have to hunt him down. He'll kill everyone else who gets in his way. Ruthlessly and efficiently."

Angela didn't quite understand what Blaise was driving at, but agreed to go with him for now and help him track down this man. The two of them put on their cloaks, making sure to raise their hoods. They got the go ahead to take two other auror's with them. Another man and woman team. Together all four of them apparated into the office of the Azkaban warden directly. Aurors had the privilege of doing so where all other wizards could not. Blaise nodded to the warden, who simply said, "Good luck." With time turner in hand wrapped around all four of them, Blaise turned it just enough to go back to when the breakout happened.

Blaise and his fellow aurors appeared inside the warden's office but this time in the past. Only the warden was now dead. And standing in the place of the warden was a naked and collared curly blonde haired 14 year old boy. His cock was rock hard. Blaise gasped and barely had time to immediately cast a stunning spell at the boy because he knew immediately who he was. He was Blaise himself.

The boy easily deflected the spell and grinned at his older self. The boy looked far younger, of course, but there was no denying that it was Blaise. The older Blaise kept attacking the boy over and over, avidly, but to no avail. The boy deflected every attack even as the other aurors attacked. The boy managed to kill the two aurors that Blaise had brought with him, but Blaise and his partner Angela fought on.

The younger Blaise was powerful. He was basically just toying with them as he deflected spell after spell. He yawned and grinned, laughing at the older Blaise's attacks until, finally, he attacked back. He shot a stunning spell at Blaise which connected with a spell the older Blaise had intended to push the boy backwards against the wall. Immediately the two wands connected, light spewing from both. It was, ultimately, the same exact wand and it reacted strangely to being used against itself.

Angela took advantage of the situation and used a spell to make herself disappear. Neither Blaise took any notice of this as they were both wrapped up staring at their own spells. But it worked out for the older Blaise because she was able to sneak up behind the boy and hit him with a stunning spell, causing the boy to collapse on the floor, unconscious.

The spells broke contact and Blaise dropped his wand arm, exhausted. He breathed deeply before lifting his wand back up and lifting the boy into the air and putting him into a strict and tight body bind, preventing his outer body from moving even if he were conscious. He pulled the boy's wand towards himself. Both wands quivered slightly, as if afraid of being next to each other.

"No no no no no no no shit shit shit shit..." Blaise started muttering to himself staring at the boy floating, bound, and unconscious in front of him.

Angela looked at Blaise, confused and more than a little concerned. "What?"

Blaise looked at her as if he hadn't noticed she was in the room, his concentration broken. "That's me. As a boy. No no no no..." Blaise turned away from the boy and started walking out of the warden's office. The two guards on either side of the door were lying on the floor dead.

Angela did a double take. "What," she said flatly. "What do you mean that's you? How can that be you?"

Blaise shook his head. "No it's me. This man we're trying to catch is a time traveller. And I don't remember having this fight with myself. Don't you see? It means he wins. He escapes. And he comes back and brings me back with him. There's no hope. We're fighting against time itself..." He looked around for the mansion itself. He knew it had to be here somewhere. Blaise was looking for the slightest little inconsistencies...

He found it as he walked out into the courtyard. A collumn that was just a couple inches off center from the others. He walked around it and found the entrance. Angela followed him. They walked into a large control room with the controls in the center. "Nooooo...." Blaise moaned. There was genuine fear in his eyes now, fear for the loss of everything he loved.

There were several boys, some Blaise knew like Peter Pan, Hiro, Anakin, and Tommen and a bunch Blaise didn't know, in the room, naked and collared, in various states of bondage. There were a couple who were on milking machines like the ones that the Master had used on Blaise and Hiro all those years ago. There was one boy on a cross, struggling to pull himself up to breath. There were a few hanging from the ceiling and one on a bondage horse. There was a lot of moaning and crying.

Blaise and Angela worked to free the boys as quickly as they could. Blaise urged haste because he knew the Master would be lurking around somewhere. And just as he was about to file the boys out of the door, the Master showed up. The door to the machine closed and the Master appeared in front of them. It was a trap!

The naked boys all scattered in front of the Master who held his wand up and smirked at Blaise. He laughed in his face as Blaise immediately started the duel. Blaise put his full energy into the fight while Angela helped keep up his momentum. But The Master just lazily flicked away every spell they threw at him, as if it was nothing. The Master Blaise knew was extremely powerful, but this was a Master from the future. He was infinitely more powerful now.

The Master was so lazy with his fighting that he talked to Blaise while deflecting spell after spell. He talked as if they were not in the middle of an intense close quarters duel. "I could have rescued myself at any time, of course. But I knew I needed that time alone in prison. I needed to reflect on what could happen if I got careless." The Master reflected a spell at Angela forcing her to go flying backwards against the wall. She quickly recovered, however, and turned into a puff of smoke, apparating to just to the side of the Master. He was on her, however, even as Blaise was apparating as well.

"And I did get careless. How could I have known that you would want to abandon me. That was my mistake. I overestimated you at the time. I thought you were strong." He deflected a spell as Blaise was getting closer to him now and turned invisible. Of course the Master could tell exactly where his slave was. "You're weak." He grabbed Blaise out of the air with his wand, forcing Blaise to float above the room and dropping him down to the floor again.

"I so enjoyed torturing you after what you did. You and your little friends. But you eventually proved yourself to me again. As you saw." Blaise growled in frustration and hatred towards the man. He wanted to kill him. He wanted to torture him like he had been tortured. He wanted to be rid of this evil presence in his life. But fate, it seemed, was not on his side.

"I defeated him!" Blaise yelled out as he hid behind the console opposite the Master. Angela turned herself invisible as well, and the Master pretended not to know where she was.

"I know," said the Master. "You are still weak. You'll always be weak and pathetic." When Angela snuck up behind him, though, the Master was on her, hitting her with a spell that made her unconscious. She didn't deflect it in time and she fell.

The Master grew tired of playing with Blaise and walked to the other side of the console, where Blaise was hiding. Blaise popped out and the Master hit him with a petrification spell, forcing him to be unable to move, making him fall to the floor.

"Alas, you are not mine to punish. That privilege belongs to past me. But know Blaise that you will be tortured worse than you've been tortured so far. You'll be kept awake and conscious day in and day out and you'll wish you could pass out from the pain." He put his foot on Blaise's chest and pressed down. "Still, you've taught me a valuable lesson. Never underestimate any of you."

With a wave of his wand, the Master threw Blaise and Angela out of the control room and back into the courtyard of the prison. He stepped out himself. With a snap of the Master's fingers, the door closed and locked behind him. He smirked at the two aurors on the ground, one unconscious and one petrified, and made for the Warden's office to collect his boy and then onwards to his own cell.


	48. Blaise Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master waits in his cell for himself....

The man sat alone in his cell watching. Waiting. He stared at the wall in front of him. He had once been attractive. A lithe, slim golden adonis like body. But now he was shrivled up. He had not eaten in years. He had refused. It was a mystery how he survived. The man had likewise refused to wash for weeks. He didn't deserve food. He didn't deserve to wash. Not for his failure. His hair was long and greasy as was his long beard. But he didn't care. The only thing he knew was hatred. And revenge. The boy's face laughing at him in his mind. He knew his time was coming. It was only a matter of time.

The guards outside his cell watched him closely. He had been extremely difficult to take down. The word had been this man was a child rapist from another world. Another reality entirely. A boy from another dimension had come with him and explaind who and what he was. Even though the aurors went after him in his sleep, he was still difficult to take down. So now there was extra security on his cell. But for years he had done nothing. Nothing but sit there and wait.

It had perplexed the guards at first, but after awhile it just became normal. The man just sat in the cell, cross legged, staring downwards or with his eyes closed, waiting. And the guards would watch him and think they weren't really needed. Only tonight.... they were.

The entire prison had been alerted to two aurors from the future travelling back in time tonight and everyone was on extra alert around this cell. There were extra guards here. The aurors were convinced that he had escaped. But the man did nothing. He simply sat in his cell and smiled.

"It's time...." the man whispered, uttering words for the first time in a decade. They came out rough and scratchy, a voice not used to speaking. He laughed, a deranged, high pitched laugh as one by one the guards outside the cell were attacked. They never saw their attackers until it was too late. A man and a naked boy killed them, they stood no chance as they were slaughtered.

The cell door opened and there they stood. The Master smiled. He stood up, his legs shaky, but he laughed. "Thank you," he said. And the man in the doorway knew exactly what he meant. Thank you for releasing me, but thank you for leaving it for so long, to teach me this lesson in humility and hubris. Never again would he underestimate his slaves.

The man in the doorway handed the Master his wand. A hand with long fingernails reached out to take it and the moment he touched it, the Master was filled with an overwhelming sense of warmth. A part of him that had been gone was suddenly filled again. He laughed even more as he held it in his hand and lifted it above his head. Gradually, his looks changed. No longer was he the scraggly, disgusting prisoner. He transformed into the very man standing before him. Young, golden, curly haired, beautiful youth stood in the doorway. Without hesitation, the Master took himself into his arms and kissed himself very deeply. He ran a hand down his other self's body and grinned.

His other self grinned back. "I'm back," the Master said, going in for another kiss. The naked boy at the Masters' sides stood obediently watching and getting hard from seeing his Master kiss himself.

The Master looked down at the boy and frowned. "You betrayed me."

Blaise, even now, cowered at the sight of his Master's disapproval and nodded. "Yes Master. I'm sorry. You punished me for it. It was...." Blaise shivered, not even finishing the sentence. Even hundreds of years after the fact, the memory still haunted him.

The older Master smiled at himself and nodded. "He paid the price. And he has never been anything but loyal since. But you will see that for yourself. For now, I will be off. I trust you can handle it from here."

"Of course." The Master looked into his own eyes before saying. "Not a word on who my slaves will be in the future?"

"The older Master smirked. "Not a word."

The Master nodded. "Worth a shot. Thank you. And goodbye. I needed this." With that, the older Master and Blaise turned around and disappeared, going back to their own ship.

The Master sighed. He had shit to do. He walked out of his cell and over top the dead bodies on the ground. He went looking for Blaise, knowing that he was going to be here, and found him, petrified, in the courtyard. "Ah. Blaise." He only looked down at his petrified slave while Blaise had terror in his eyes. "I think you know what's going to happen to you. You betrayed me. And you will face the consequences."

The Master put a bare foot on Blaise's body and turned on the spot, apparating both himself and Blaise out of the prison. With a crack, they reappeared on the street on which Blaise lived. The Master unpetrified Blaise, who immediately stood up and tried to aim a spell at his Master. Unfortunately for Blaise, the Master was quicker, using a spell to pull Blaise's wand out of his hand and into his own.

"Now now, let's not be naughty. Wouldn't want to hurt your husband now would we?" Blaise's eyes widened and he shook his head madly.

"Please Master no! Please don't hurt him! Hurt me instead!" Blaise got down on his knees and begged, tears coming out of his eyes. He was helpless without his wand, helpless to stop what he knew was coming.

The Master looked down on Blaise, putting his wand under Blaise's chin and lifting his head. "Oh I will hurt you. But I will hurt him too."

The Master walked towards Blaise's house and Blaise followed, unable to stop his Master. The Master burst through the door and into the living room where Blaise was currently sitting and reading a book. He stood up and raised his wand, but just like with the first Blaise, this Blaise was too slow. His wand was out of his hand just as quickly.

The Master looked at the two Blaises, older now, but still the same boys he remembered. "You two are married aren't you? It's hilarious and narcissistic. Though I'm one to talk..." The Master said as Blaise hurried over to his husband and held him, fear running through both of them. With a spell from his wand, both men were suddenly completely naked, and both men found themselves tied extremely tight to each other, and fell to the couch.

"Mmmmphhhh!!!!" Blaise yelled through his ball gag, but it was useless as the Master disappeared once again.

The Master appeared into the living room of Scorpius and Albus and did much the same to them. Both men tried to react quickly, but both men were just as quickly disarmed, stripped, and bound. They screamed and struggled, especially Albus, but it was no use. They were fated to be the Master's slaves.

Grabbing hold of both of them, the Master apparated back to the two Blaises house and then grabbed them, apparating back inside his own ship. The four men fell to the floor of the throne room as the Master watched and laughed.

"MmmpPPHHHH!!!!!!" They all screamed behind their gags, but the first Blaise was now starting to give up. The resignation was in his scream. He knew they had lost. Bound, naked, and helpless in front of their Master.

The Master only grew hard hearing their screams and magically removed their gags. He didn't regret it.

"LET US GO!" screamed Albus, still struggling against his bonds.

"Please Master...." the first Blaise whimpered as he looked at his husband and friends.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO US!" shouted the second Blaise, his eyes wide with panic.

"Please don't hurt them. Hurt me instead Master. They didn't do anything wrong..." Blaise whimpered quickly even as the other men were crying and protesting. None of it would do any good, and Blaise knew it.

The Master used his spell to recall all of his slaves to him. Peter Pan, Hiro, Tadashi, Joffrey, Tommen, Loras, Darth Vindictus, Anakin, and Tarkoona all appeared in front of him against their wills. The collars commanded them to appear and so they did.

Joffrey moaned slightly. Tommen looked scared. Peter Pan looked excited. But Anakin looked murderous. They had been on their own now for years and the hiearchy had changed just a bit with the Master gone. Vindictus looked resentful, but he bowed to the Master, his knee on the floor. "Master, you came back," he said, his eyes looking down to the floor. He wasn't exactly happy about it, but he wasn't going to seem like he wasn't happy about it either.

The Master looked over his slaves, frowning. "Yes. I did. And if any of you felt like perhaps it was better with me gone and perhaps you'd like to get rid of me or rebel against me, think again." He pointed his wand at the four bound men on the floor. "These are the reasons why I have been gone for so long. Blaise. My first slave. The one I thought would be loyal forever, has betrayed me. And so he will be punished."

With a wave of his wand, electricty emerged from his wand and tortured all four men, but especially Blaise as the chorus of screams echoed in the room. He watched, gleefully, as the four men endured the torture.

"But they are not young enough, are they not? So they must be reverted." The lightning stopped, but now the Master waved his wand, the spell on the edge of his tongue. He had learned it, just in case. It was a spell that allowed him to change the age of his slaves. He could make them older or younger. But, for now, he made all four men younger. Blaise, Blaise, Albus, and Scorpius got smaller. Their bodies shrank and body and facial hair started to get less and less until their, mostly, disappeared. Features became younger looking as the body in general got smaller.

They still remained bound, however, as they were reverted to 13 year old boys. Blaise moaned, as if all the time he had spent the last decade had been for nothing. He looked at his counterpart, the boy he still considered his husband, and sighed, tears in his eyes as he looked down at his body. He was no longer as physically mature, but the Master couldn't wipe away the past ten years. He couldn't make it so they never happened. He still loved Blaise as Scorpius still loved Albus.

Unfortunately for all four of them, however, this was not the torture. The real torture was only beginning. With a wave of his wand, all four boys were rendered unconscious, the last thing they saw was the mocking and jeering faces of their fellow slaves.


	49. Blaise Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise's punishment.

With a gasp, Blaise opened his eyes. He breathed heavily and his eyes went wide as he looked down to see that he was completely naked. Why was he naked? He could feel pain in his arms and his legs. His muscles struggled and he found he had trouble breathing as he kept desperately gasping for air.

Panicking, Blaise tried to move his arms and legs, but they wouldn't budge. Looking to his left and right he found that his arms were tied to a wooden pole. Looking down, he could see his feet were as well. Blaise was hanging on a wooden cross, struggling to continue to breathe as his body tortured him continuously. His muscles ached.

But even as his whole body was in pain, his cock was rock hard. He felt extreme pleasure, such that he had never felt before. Why did he feel like that? He felt on the brink of cumming, constantly. He thrust his cock upwards into the air, but he could never go over that brink, despite desperately thrusting. It tired out his muscles even further. "PLEASE....!" he yelled.

To his horror, he had the horrible feeling of being... filled. A wooden sedile dildo stuck hard in his ass, and no matter how hard he pulled himself up, he could never get off of it. It gave him immense pleasure. Everywhere he moved it rammed itself magically against his prostate. It kept him torturously, maddeningly, on the edge, but he could never cum. It was impossible. He felt the most extreme pleasure he could ever feel, but also the most extreme pain he could feel. Constantly.

Looking around him, Blaise panicked even more as he soon saw himself surrounded by fire. The ground was red hot and fire blazed everywhere. He soon realized how hot it was and his body was drenched in sweat. He was covered in a sheen of sweat, head to toe, his hair plastered to his forehead, his body glistening, and he couldn't get away from the heat. "SOMEONE! ANYONE! HELP!" he screamed as he struggled, thrusting his cock upwards uselessly.

With a crack, he felt the hit from the whip. Blaise screamed as his body exploded for a moment from the pain, a red welt appearing on his back. The whipping came continuously, over and over again, as he struggled. He screamed for help, begged for it to stop, but nobody responded.

It was with a start that Blaise finally heard and saw someone else screaming too. He appeared out of nowhere. Directly across from him was his exact mirror image. A young 13 year old blonde, curly haired boy, struggling on a cross as he was, glistening with sweat covering his entire body. With another shock of surprise, Blaise looked down at himself and realized he was also only 13. Why was that a shock to him? He didn't have much time to think about it because he was soon hit with the whip once more, eliciting a scream.

Both boys stared at each other in wide eyed horror as they were both hit with the whip over and over again. They stared in wonder yet again as two more boys appeared directly in front of them. These two were also covered in sweat, but they did not look like the two boys on the cross. One of them had dark black hair, the other had bleach blonde hair. But both were also 13 and both were clinging to each other in terror.

A giant red demon with long horns and a tail walked towards the two boys. Another identical demon approached from the other side. They had massive erections and grins on their faces. Both boys screamed as Blaise and his duplicate continued to be whipped, adding to their chorus of boyish, voice cracking screams. Without a word, the demons both lifted one of the boys into the air, and pushed them painfully onto their cocks. Both young boys screamed as they were violently raped, falling quickly down as the demon cocks invaded their holes. There was no blood, but the boys sure screamed as if there was.

Without a word, the demons started pulling and pushing the black haired and bleach blonde haired boy up and down their cocks, impaling them mercilously. Tears were in all four boys' eyes as they were tortured, but there was no end in sight for any of them.

The Master looked at the boys surrounding him. Peter Pan, Hiro, Joffrey, and Darth Vindictus all looked at the boys being tortured in front of them. Blaise, Blaise, Albus, and Scorpius were all now magically turned back into young boys and all now on virtual reality machines. Their heads were covered with helmets as they sat passively. The Master explained to his slaves that the four boys would really believe they were there, but have no idea why they were there until they came out of it.

"Albus and Scorpius will only stay in there for what they think is couple weeks. This new, alternative Blaise will stay in there for what he thinks is a year. But our own, original Blaise. Well... he'll be spending 1,000 years in perpetual torment. No mercy. No chance for escape. No passing out. Just pure pain. Let this be a lesson to all of you. If you chose to go against me, you will wish I had come to kill you instead of enslave you." The Master pointed to the large screen on the other side of the wall where they could see everything happening to all four boys in the virtual world. Hiro shivered while a huge grin crossed Joffrey and Peter Pan's faces.


	50. Ten Years Earlier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joffrey sees an opportunity.

One Year Ago

Joffrey stared at the screen in shock as he watched Blaise, the Master's favorite pet, the one so loyal to him, conspired against him. He could never have imagined that Blaise would do such a thing, but here he was, actively telling the wizards in that world about who the Master was and what he did. Joffrey looked around the control room, making sure no one was there before looking back at the screen.

The wizards went to the Master and attacked him before he knew what was happening. Joffrey's eyes widened with shock to see the Master so vulnerable like that. How could he let himself get caught? Joffrey had always thought of the Master as a god, but here he was, defeated. He had to have let himself be defeated right? One thing was for sure, Joffrey sure wasn't going to help him. The power gap was rather interesting and one he could potentially exploit...

With a look of shock, Joffrey saw Blaise tell the wizards where the ship was and Joffrey quickly navigated it away from the building, landing it on top of a mountain near the school. He would have left the world entirely, except he wanted to monitor and see what happened. If the Master really wanted, Joffrey had no doubt he could bring the ship back to himself. But, curiously, he didn't. A trial took place the next day and he went directly to jail, a fact that Joffrey found impossible to believe. Why would the Master let this happen to himself? Why didn't he utterly destroy his captors?

The days passed and Joffrey didn't show this to anyone. He very carefully made sure to not let anyone see it and told nobody what he had seen. All the slaves just assumed the Master would come back and engaged in their normal attacks and rapes against each other for dominance. But if the Master was truly not coming back, as seemed to be the case, Joffrey would become the Master. He had had a taste of power in the Master's court, being his chosen boy for one outing when they captured the Jedi, and he would have that power again.

There was one boy who Joffrey knew would make a perfect ally. And that boy was Peter Pan. Joffrey hated Peter with a passion after what Peter had done to him. But he knew Peter was the perfect route to becoming the new Master. He would have to be very careful to manipulate the boy to keep him from telling others, but that chaotic energy was exactly what he needed. Peter mostly did things to amuse himself and cause chaos amongst the other boys. But if Joffrey could harness that chaos for himself, he could move all the other boys out of his way.

So it was that one night Joffrey knocked on Peter Pan's door, who let him in. Peter's room was just like his throne room in Neverland. It was inside a hollow tree and had a large throne made from animal skins and wood and deer antlers on a raised platform. But below the platform were about a dozen naked boys bound in various ways, moaning in pain as they writhed on crosses, in stocks, on bondage horses, in cages, in chains, hogtied, or bound in various other ways. A dozen other naked boys knelt on the ground and bowed low towards the throne in which Peter sat and stroked himself, his cock rock hard as he watched Joffrey come in.

It went without saying that, perhaps, Peter Pan had a massive ego. But then, so too did Joffrey. He related to having a court full of naked boys who worshipped him and were bound at his feet. He had the same thing in his room, where he could live out any fantasy he wanted. Peter had clearly figured out how his room worked as well and got the memo, replicating his own Neverland and the Lost Boys, but with a more distinctive and more explicitly worshipful twist.

Peter sat on the throne as Joffrey approached. A boy knelt in front of the throne and was currently sucking on Peter's cock as Joffrey stepped forwards and grinned. "I love what you've done with the place," Joffrey said as he approached the throne. "Nice decor, all those bound boys." He ran a hand along the nearest naked bound boy, currently on a wooden horse. The boy moaned in pain as he tried ineffectually to keep the edge from digging into his balls and butt.

Even with such power at their hands, the collar around their necks and their own nakedness proved it to be a lie. Peter and Joffrey were still slaves themselves to the Master, but it was a Master who was absentee. And, it would seem, for longer than Joffrey would have expected.

Peter eyed Joffrey wearily. They were enemies, consistently. Peter hated Joffrey's guts, always trying to be the leader, and had gone after him early. Joffrey had defeated Peter during the wrestling tournament, and, indeed, had won the whole tournament. But he had again been brought low by Blaise. But Blaise wasn't here. And Peter was looking more and more like someone he could use.

"We don't have to be enemies," Joffrey said as he approached the throne. His own cock was rock hard as he continued touching the simulated lost boys, grinning at their struggle and pain.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Peter asked as he flew up slightly into the air and moved in front of Joffrey, hovering a couple inches from him. Peter glared at the other boy, ready to attack if need be, but Joffrey's wand appeared in his hand. He was ready for a fight, but Joffrey wanted to avoid it if he could.

"Because you and I, we're not so different." Suddenly, Joffrey turned his wand at one of the boys on the ground and shot lightning out of his wand, causing the boy to scream in pain. A silvery magical whip appeared out of the wand and Joffrey started hitting the boy's back and butt with it, causing the boy to scream and beg for Joffrey to stop, but he wouldn't.

Peter watched with a grin on his face. He had to admit, he liked what Joffrey was doing and what he was all about. Perhaps Joffrey would be fun with play with. For a little while at least. Joffrey was possibly just as sadistic as him.

Joffrey suddenly stopped and turned to look at Peter. "The Master is gone," he said simply, grinning. "Blaise got him arrested." He laughed, a maniacal grin crossing over his face. Peter couldn't help but laugh too, the idea was so absurd.

"Are you sure?" Peter asked, but the look on Joffrey's face showed it to be true. "That's amazing. The Master's pet. Turning on him." Peter laughed along with Joffrey for a moment.

Joffrey nodded. "I saw it on the screen. Nobody else knows about it yet. I made sure to hide it in the system."

Peter looked questioningly at Joffrey. "So why are you telling me?"

Joffrey grinned. "Because... you and I can rule this place while he's gone. None of the other boys can do anything to us. With my magic and manipulation and your strength and chaos, we can do it. You and I will make the perfect team. And with Blaise gone, who could possibly challenge us?"

Peter did like the idea of ruling over the other boys in the harem. He didn't terribly like the idea of sharing power with Joffrey. But he could handle it if it meant taking the lead. Joffrey was a prick, but so was Peter, and Peter knew how to handle people like him. Joffrey was him. Of course, he would have no problem betraying Joffrey later, but for now it made sense. As soon as all the slaves learned that the Master was gone, there would be a power struggle. Peter wanted to come out on top. And Joffrey would be the perfect slave to help him do it.

"Alright, I'm in. What should we do?" Peter nodded and grinned, liking the idea more and more as he thought about it. He was kind of thinking past Joffrey now, not really acknowledging whether Joffrey himself might be a problem or not. Not yet anyway. And definitely not thinking about what might happen should they fail. He was already planning out his dominance when they won.

"We should go after the weak links. Who are the slaves most likely to bend the knee immediately?" Joffrey grinned as he let Peter work it out.

Peter thought. "Hiro... Tadashi.... Tomman. And if you get Tomman you get Loras. That only leaves the Jedi. I don't think they'll go down without a fight."

Joffrey shuddered, thinking of the looks that Anakin and Vindictus gave as they were made slaves. And he shuddered thinking of the way Vindictus whipped him so effectively. They were powerful. All three of them. It would be a hard fight. But he believed he could do it if they had the other slaves on their side. "You're right."

Peter nodded. "We can do it. Together." Peter spat on his hand and held it out officially. Joffrey did the same thing and they shook, sealing their alliance. For the moment.


	51. The Avatar Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master and Joffrey travel to a new world for the first time in a decade.

Part 1

Joffrey fucked Hiro in his room. He still maintained dominance over the other boys, he and Pan, despite the Master coming back. Neither of them were willing to relinquish power just because the Master came home. It was a wonder that their alliance had held together for as long as it did, but they stuck it out, neither betraying the other.

Hiro groaned in pain as he was fucked, his body suspended in the air by chains holding him up. All of the slave boys had been fucked many multiple times, but it always felt like they were being fucking for the very first time, every time. It was an enchantment that none of them could ever quite get used to and all of them hated, except when they were the ones doing the fucking. As Joffrey was right now.

Joffrey grinned as he pulled on Hiro's long hair, lifting his head upwards as he thrust hard into the boy's ass, cumming hard and moaning. He wrapped his other arm around Hiro's body and pulled his own naked body close, enjoying the pleasure surging through his body from his cock and balls. 

Just as Joffrey came down from his orgasm, Hiro came as well. All of the slaves had been enchanted to cum as soon as the person fucking them came. It made them want to be fucked because it was the most powerful orgasm they could experienced. The slaves couldn't cum without doing something with another boy or the Master, but the Master was the best, so they were constantly seeking each other out as they were constantly horny, the house stirring their teenage boy libidos far more than normal.

As Joffrey pulled out, the door opened and the Master came in. Sitting down at a nearby table, the Master took a glass of wine and sipped it. It wasn't real wine, of course, but it certainly tasted like real wine.

"Would you care to accompany me on my next trip Joffrey? You seem to have established yourself as the Master here in my absence." Blaise was still being punished on the machine, so Joffrey was more than willing to go. Anything he could do to earn favor with the Master.

"Of course Master. I would be honored." Joffrey looked down at the floor, as he had been taught a good slave should. Hiro was still panting, his eyes rolled back, as his body swung in his bindings that hung from the ceiling. Joffrey absolutely hated being a slave, he hated being submissive to anybody. And he was certainly hating the Master's return, when he had had so much power before the Master's return. He wanted to be in control. But he knew, very very well, that he certainly was not powerful enough to overthrow the Master himself. Especially after seeing what had happened to Blaise after Blaise attempting to run away. Joffrey wasn't about the risk the same happening to him.

"Good, come with me." The Master got up, taking one last sip of the wine. Hiro moaned in pain as the Master and Joffrey walked past him. The Master flicked his hand vaguely in Hiro's direction and the boy fell to the floor, now unbound. He left Hiro there alone, shivering from the pain and pleasure.

The Master and Joffrey emerged from the ship into a small room of some sort. The house had become a cabinet on the far side of the room away from the door. The room seemed to be moving slight, and the Master asked Joffrey what he made of it. Joffrey guessed that they were on some sort of ship, to which the Master nodded and grinned.

They took in their surroundings. There were a couple beds in the corner and a desk on the opposite corner filled with papers stacked neatly. Several unfamiliar maps hung on the walls with another unfamiliar banner on the wall. The Master and Joffrey were both wearing sharp red armor as they looked down at their clothes.

"Master, where are we? Some kind of war ship?" Joffrey asked as the Master continued looking around.

"Good guess Joffrey, I was thinking the same thing." The Master looked towards the door as it opened. As he guessed, they were definitely on a ship, he could see miles of ocean surrounding them briefly before a person came through and closed the door.

"General," he said, looking briefly at Joffrey. "Sir, is it appropriate for your son to hear our plans?"

The Master immediately assumed an air of authority, as he was so good at doing, and looked down at the soldier. "It is not your place to question me soldier!"

The other man withered and nodded. "Yes sir. General, sir, we will be reandevouzing with the prince's ship in an hour to discuss strategy."

The Master nodded. "Very good, leave me then." It didn't give him much time. He would have to study as much as he could before meeting this prince.

As it turned out, the prince was not very well liked in the kingdom. He had been semi-exiled, sent on a wild goose chase to appease his father, the king. Still, the Master knew he could use this information, especially as both of the iron boats finally docked together and the prince boarded his ship.

He was absolutely beautiful. As soon as the Master saw the prince, he knew the prince was going to be his. He had a scar on one eye and his hair was in one pony tail, but both of these things would be fixed.

"Prince Zuko," the Master said, bowing as Joffrey bowed alongside him. "A pleasure to have you aboard. Come, let us discuss strategy."

Zuko nodded, scowling at the Master and at Joffrey while his uncle, a man known for his ferocity in battle and the former heir to the entire Fire Nation, General Iroh, followed him. He had been a general in the Fire Nation, but had retired after an embarrassing defeat during the siege of Ba Sing Se.

They met in the Master's ready room, a large meeting table set up and maps around the walls. "We must find the Avatar now!" Zuko yelled. He saw it as the only way to get back into the good graces of his father. The Master would use this, but for now he only laughed.

"The Avatar has not been seen in a century," the Master said. Of course, the Master was not about to discount the possibility of the Avatar returning. After all, he had run into crazier things.

"He's out there, I know it," Zuko said, frowning towards the Master. The sixteen year old prince glared at the Master, and the Master imagined what his body would feel like under that armor. He imagined Zuko's groans of pain under the whip.

The Master sighed, "This is a distraction from our real battle plans. We must make landfall and establish a beachhead with which to assault the Earth Kingdom. The formation of several colonies will be step one..."

Zuko fumed as the Master, Iroh, and a few other top generals talked about their plans for the invasion of the Earth Kingdom. And he was just as furious when they emerged from the meeting a few hours later. The Master went to Zuko and quietly talked to him, out of earshot of anyone else. "I'm sorry to act like that in front of our generals, but I must maintain my authority. I do sympathize with your striving to find the Avatar. Come to my chamber tonight, and we will discuss it further."

With that, the Master walked away, leaving Zuko looking bewildered and Joffrey looking back at him triumphantly. He knew what his Master was doing. Or, at least, he thought he did.

Zuko did indeed show up that night, but it was not to a discussion of the Avatar's whereabouts. Sure, the evening started out like that. The Master got the boy progressively more drunk and, eventually, jumped him.

It started so fast. The Master put his arm around Zuko where he sat and put his hand on Zuko's mouth. "If you move you'll regret it."

Zuko immediately started yelling. Fire flared in his hands as he tried to swipe at the Master. "How dare you! Unhand me general! You'll be executed for this...!" But his screams were interupted by a sudden burst of indiscribable pain from the Master's wand. He was hit with the cruciatous curse and was suddenly screaming in massive pain.

The Master, of course, had already sound proofed the room, so nobody else from either ship heard any of the prince's desperate screams as he fell to the floor and twisted in agony.

All at once, the pain stopped, and Zuko breathed heavily, desperately trying to catch his breath.The Master smirked. "Now, take your clothes off."

Zuko shivered in pain and looked up. His eyes lit up as if on fire and his hands definitely were on fire again. "Wha...? Never! I am a prince! AAAAHAHHHHAHAHHHHHH!!!!" He started screaming again as he was cut off with another jolt of that all consuming pain, like his body was on fire.

"Alright! Alright! Alright!" he stammered when the pain finally stopped. Joffrey looked on in delight at the boy as he writhed in pain and finally gave in. This was what he loved. The feeling of power over other people. This was what he strived for over everything else. And the Master was giving it to him.

Slowly and awkwardly, the prince began to strip. He took off his armor, first. Under it was a tunic and pants as well as some soft leather shoes. He stripped it all off under the watchful eye of the Master. Tears came to the prince's eyes, but he pushed them back, refusing to cry at being so thoroughly humiliated. He was a prince dammit! He shouldn't be treated like this! Even by one of the generals.

Soon, the Prince stood naked in front of both the Master and Joffrey who both started running their hands over Zuko, examining his body. He was nice and muscular, clearly he had spent time exercising to be ready for a fight at any moment. Of course, the Master was stronger and Zuko didn't stand a chance against the Cruciatus Curse.

The Master ran his hand over Zuko's six pack as Zuko looked at him with nothing but contempt and disdain. Fire started flaring in his hands again. He tried to attack the Master with his flaming hands, throwing a punch that solidified into a fire ball, but the Master was too quick and hit him with the cruciatus curse yet again.

Zuko collapsed to the floor in pain yet again, screaming. "No stop! Please!" he screamed, but the Master kept the curse going for longer than the last times. To Zuko, it felt like an eternity of pain and torment. His whole body lit up with the pain. Every inch of his body felt like it would explode. Joffrey knew well the pain of that spell. As did all of the Master's slave boys. 

"PLEASE! I'll do what you say! I promise!" Zuko screamed as he was tortured until finally the Master stopped the spell and let Zuko collapse in pain on the floor of his quarters. The young prince gasped in pain as he looked up at the face of his tormenter. The Master merely smiled down at him, watching his every move, ready for another attack should Zuko try.

But an attack didn't come. Zuko stared up in fear at the Master, shivering in his nakedness, feeling more vulnerable even than when his father gave him that scar. "What do you want from me?" he asked, his voice shaking as tears came to his eyes.

The Master put a hand on Zuko's ponytale and undid the bit of cloth holding his hair up. It flowed outwards, long shoulder length hair around his ears. Zuko gasped at the dishonor and embarassment he felt at his hair being put down like that. Fire nation generals never let their hair down.

"You will be my sex slave Prince Zuko. The exiled Prince. Nobody wants you. Not even your own father wants you. But I want you. And I will have you. Forever." Zuko wouldn't know how true those words were. Not until he finally boarded the ship himself. For now, he gasped in fear as the Master pushed Zuko's head down on his cock, forcing the boy to deep throat him until he gagged.

"I am going to fuck you Prince Zuko. And it's going to be painful." With a few preperatory enchantmnets on Zuko to clean out his hole and lubricate him, the Master cast one more spell to bind Zuko. He conjured a curved wooden horse and then magically bound Zuko on it so that his back was on the curve. He could only stretch his body upwards, the chains binding his wrists and ankles. Even if he were to try to set the chains on fire, they would not break, magical as they were.

Joffery grinned as he took his place at Zuko's mouth and immediately began shoving his cock into the older boy. The Master did the same, shoving his cock into Zuko's ass, not slowly at all. He let his lust take over as he fucked the boy. The Master was excited and vigerous. He felt... ALIVE again after being in prison for so many years. Here he was being the Master he knew he was. He KNEW he could be. Raping yet another boy for the very first time in the boy's own world, and getting away with it too. It felt incredible to bury his dick into some unwilling bitch boy who thought he was far more important than he really was. It was like raping Joffrey for the first time on the Iron Throne all over again.

Zuko cried and moaned and scream in pain throughout the rape, trying to spit Joffrey's cock out of his mouth, but the Master and Joffrey were relentless. Joffrey fucked Zuko's mouth hard. He was feeling that same rush of power. After ten years controlling the harem with an iron grip, he had definitely learned how to gain the most pleasure out of raping another boy, even a boy bigger and older than him.

Oh yes, this bitch would be the Master's newest slave. But he couldn't help but think there was an even greater target in this world. Zuko was insistent that the Avatar would return. And even though it seemed the idea of the Avatar returning was ridiculous to the Fire Nation, the Master wouldn't discount the possibility. If the stories were to be believed, the Avatar could use all four elements and was the most powerful being in the world. The Master yearned to test his abilities against such an opponent. No, this was not his only slave in this world. Of that much, he was certain...


	52. The Avatar Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master deals with the consequences of his actions.

The next morning came and with it the problem of justifying to the army what he had done to their prince. Zuko was currently bound to the wall, his arms above his head stretched out. The Master had watched him all night. He didn't need sleep. But Zuko and Joffrey sure did. For now, anyway. Eventually they would be able to be awake almost all the time, only needing two or three hours of sleep a week, like he was. It was the side effect of being immortal. But that process would take thousands of years. For now, they both had to sleep. And Zuko got very little, chained up naked and vulnerable to the wall. Joffrey slept very soundly on the bed and the Master sat with him, stroking his hair, running his hands along the boy's body.

When the morning actually came, there was a knock on the Master's door. Someone must have been concerned about Zuko. He was gone all night after all. Zuko's head lolled downwards. His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily. Sweat covered his entire body as his body desperately tried to get some form of sleep. He could no longer feel his arms above his head as all the blood had drained out of them a long time ago.

The Master shook Joffrey awake. He might need the boy, if the rumors were true about the Firelord's brother. He got up, pulling on his clothes as the knock came again. He held his wand close to his side as he opened the door and smiled genially. It was indeed General Iroh. The general frowned at the Master as he tried to glimpse into the Master's chamber.

"Have you seen Prince Zuko?" the general asked. There was a smile on his face, but a look of concern as well. And a look of caution. "He did not return to his ship last night."

The Master only smiled. Behind him, Joffrey was pulling his own clothes on and held his own wand close by. "I have not. What do you think happened to him?"

General Iroh sighed as he tried looking into the Master's quarters. Unfortunately for him, Zuko was on the other side of the door, out of sight. Zuko vaguely heard his uncle's voice, but he wasn't entirely sure if it was a dream or not. He was in a massive amount of pain and his mind was drifting between dream and reality, trying to sleep. "Uncle?" he whispered very quietly, under his breath.

"He has been upset ever since his father exiled him. I worry what he might do with that anger and hatred." The general looked down for a moment. "Anger and hatred only lead to ruin." He looked back up into the Master's face and studied him for a few moments before speaking. "I will search our ship."

The Master nodded. "And I will have my men search my ship as well. We will find him. He spoke to me last night of being frustrated with his search. Perhaps he has gone off on his own." The Master smiled warmly as he began to close the door.

"Perhaps..." Iroh said thoughtfully. "I must begin the search, good day to you General."

The Master nodded and shut the door. He looked at Joffrey and shook his head, standing at the ready with his wand at the door. Joffrey did the same, aiming his wand at the door. Several tense seconds passed before...

The door suddenly burst open in an explosion of flame. The Master and Joffrey shot spells through the door. Crucio, Avada Kedavra, Imperio, Stupefy, Incarcerous, Confringo, Impedimenta, even Expelliarmus. They stopped and the Master waved his wand gingerly to clear away the smoke and stop his door being on fire.

General Iroh stood there unharmed, his mouth wide open. Fire shot out of his mouth aggressively as he attacked the Master and Joffrey. Both put up shield charms that held firm against the assault.

Several of the Master's soldiers came running at the commotion and Iroh attacked them with fire from his fists as he continued attacking his main targets.

"Arrest him!" the Master yelled at his soldiers. He shot fire from his own wand and Joffrey did the same, doing what they could to blend in with the magic users of this world. They all seemed to be throwing fire around. And General Iroh was the most powerful of them all. he took down soldier after soldier as they ran at him. And somehow he was able to resist most of the curses that the Master and Joffrey threw at him.

He managed to get into the Master's room, pushing against the Master and Joffrey's assualts. He only just managed to see Zuko chained to the wall. Iroh hesitated for only a fraction of a second. But that was enough for him to let his guard down and be hit by the Master's Crucio curse. He fell to the ground and glared at the Master as he was hit with intense pain.

The Master's soldiers rushed into his room and gasped at what they saw. The prince Zuko chained naked and collared to the wall while Iroh was on the floor in pain. "Take him to the dungeon." The soldiers hesitated very slightly. "NOW! Or I will kill you both!"

The cat was out of the bag now. Everyone was going to know what he had done to Zuko. He was going to have to address his fleet very soon. For now, however, Iroh was a massive threat. He had to be dealt with. "Cover his feet and hands and gag his mouth. Iroh is a traitor. He attacked me here in my room."

Before the soldiers dragged Iroh out, the Master made sure to hit him with an Imperius curse, guaranteeing that he would cooperate, at least until they chained him up in the dungeon.

Several more soldiers were coming running now and it was becoming a huge incident. Very soon, the entire ship would know what had happened and that the Master had Zuko chained up naked to his wall. "Arrest every soldier on the prince's ship. He and his uncle are traitors." The soldier hesitated for a moment, before the Master screamed in his face: "Do it NOW!"

The soldiers nodded and looked somewhat scared before he ran off. The officers would be planning to board the prince's ship in a few moments and the Master would be taking over. He wondered what the Firelord would think when he found out that his son had been made into a sex slave. Would he be pissed off and come after the Master? Or dismiss Zuko as a pathetic failure and ignore him?

The Master and Joffrey stepped out onto the deck of the ship. Zuko was wide awake by now and screaming, begging to be let go and to escape from this monster. But everybody ignored him as anyone who even looked sympathetically in the direction of the Master's cabin caught his side eye.

A huge fight was happening on the prince's ship. Fire bending soldiers were attacking one another on the large iron ship. All fire bending ships were made of iron. Because ships made of wood had a tendancy to burst into flames when filled with fire bending troops. It was only a matter of time before the prince's troops were overwhelmed by sheer numbers. The Master commanded a fleet. And they managed to conquer the prince's ship and arrest all of the troops, throwing them into their own dungeon, surrounded entirely by iron.

The generals assembled on the deck and the troops stood at attention as the Master looked out over his own private army. He knew he had to address them and tell them what was happening. "The prince and his uncle are traitors! The prince came into my cabin and tried to assassinate me and my cabin boy personally! His uncle came this morning to finish the job. But I defeated them both!"

He ordered Joffrey to bring Zuko out of their room, which he did. Joffrey conjured a collar, cuffs, and a leash for Zuko, all of which prevented him from being able to use his fire bending. Otherwise, he was still completely naked with his hair down. Humiliated, he stood cuffed and collared and naked in front of the assembled troops. Zuko put his hands to his crotch to try to cover his genitals, but the Master pulled his hands behind his back and cuffed his wrists together.

"Let me go! I didn't do anything to you!" Zuko shouted, but the Master only grinned. The soldiers looked at him, pathetic and taken down to his lowest point. Lower, even, then when his father had given him that scar on his eye. He was a disgrace in the Fire Nation, and had been exiled for a reason. There were those sympathetic to the prince in the crowd, but most of the soldiers had no respect for him. He was weak. And weakness deserved no respect. No pity. Mocking and jeering rose up from the crowd as everyone laughed at the humiliated prince. 

The Master let the jeers wash over the crowd. He was finding this easier than he thought. Nobody spoke up for the fallen prince. The overwhelming feeling was that the prince was nothing. And the Master let them feel that way. "He will serve as my personal pet, just to remind him of how weak he really is." The Master pushed Zuko to the deck of the ship, where he caught himself on his hands and knees. The Master then stepped on his back and pushed him down further until his body was flat against the deck. He pressed hard and the prince cried out in pain as the Master grinned at the soldiers, who cheered for him.

"And now, off we go to the earth kingdom! For the glory of the fire lord!" The Master cheered with his men as a cheer rose up through the crowd. His generals looked at him with fear in their eyes. He had inspired something beyond anything they could have imagined by taking down the Fire Lord's son. It was as if he were challenging the Fire Lord's authority himself. He had won... for the moment. And he would use his considerable resources that he had won for himself to find and enslave the Avatar.


	53. The Avatar Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master makes landfall.

It was not easy to make his new slave submit. Zuko fought with everything he had as the Master slowly whittled down his defenses. His inhibitions. His pride. He would not go down easily, and the Master certainly had not expected him to. The first few times the Master raped Zuko, the young prince refused to make a sound. But after awhile, he started screaming, begging and pleading for the Master to stop. Similarly, whenever the Master tortured him, Zuko had initially refused to show emotion at all. He wanted to appear stoic. But he soon realized that being stoic proved nothing and so he begged to be let go, for the whippings and the torture to stop. But the Master never did stop. He knew how to break a bitch, and stopping was not it. He ruled through fear and intimidation. And Zuko felt plenty of that.

The Master often took Zuko for a walk around the ship. Even when the prince was trying to be stoic, he would ALWAYS beg the Master not to make him walk around naked, collared, and cuffed. He was still concerned for his reputation, which was adorable. But the Master forced him to do so anyway. He looked down with shame and covered his genitals as he walked. The soldiers that passed by often made lewd comments or gestures. A couple of them even spit on him. The Master made a note of those who seemed particularly drawn to the naked prince's body because he would then invite them to engage in long and intense gang bang sessions.

Zuko found himself forced almost every night to lay on his back and get fucked in his ass and his mouth while holding and jerking off two dicks in his hands. He became the ship's cum dump very fast, and even the supposedly "straight" soldiers used him all the time. They were becoming extremely sexually frustrated from being stuck on a ship with no women, so Zuko was the next best thing. And the Master was only too happy to allow him to be used like that. The frustrating thing was that he would always feel just as tight as the very first night when the Master raped him in his cabin. He knew the Master was a bender, of course, but he had always associated healing with water bending.

When he wasn't being used as the ship's bicycle, Zuko was forced to dance lewdly or be tortured in front of the crew. He usually chose to be tortured rather than dance. He could, at the very least, protest his treatment by not doing what he was told to do, though even that pride was breaking down a little bit at a time at the intensity of the torture he had to endure if he chose not to dance.

By the end of the month when they finally made landfall, the soldiers on the Master's ship were very happy indeed. Zuko had a reputation amongst all of the ships as being a complete slut by this point so it came as no surprise to see Zuko paraded around the camp, naked and collared, like an animal. The generals were used to his treatmnet by now, and none of them seemed to want to question what the Master was doing.

Outside of the Master's tent he had set up a large wooden cross. Zuko was currently on it, struggling up and down as the Master met with his generals. It was his normal place when the Master was not using him.

"There have been rumors. We picked up a couple of peasants just last week who said that they thought they saw the Avatar while out fishing. An airbender, they said," general Shinu said as he looked at the rest of the high command.

"These rabble don't know what they're talking about," said general Mung dismissively. The Master knew well his hatred for the peasant civilians, especially the Earth Kingdom ones. "Provincial Earth Kingdom worms always lie." He was an idiot, but he was an absolutely brilliant strategist for an idiot.

"Enough General Mung," said the Master. "We all know your prejudice. I believe these rumors are worth investigating. If the Avatar has truly returned, we must capture him or turn him to our side. He can not be allowed to fight against us. We can not afford to dismiss any such rumor so callously." General Mung looked pissed, but nobody seemed willing to take his side.

"I agree. We will send spies to watch their village and the surrounding area. And to find out if any of the other villagers saw him. If the Avatar is there, we will find him," Bujing said, a smile on his face. He was well known for his ruthless strategy in battle. But he was also well known for his ability to apply that battlefield strategy to intelligence.

"Very good. In the meantime, we will need to see the transfer of civilians to the shores here. We must establish a beachhead here, from which we will move through the mountains and attack Ba Sing Se itself. The city is very well defended and surrounded by difficult terrain. We will need all our strength to move through the mountains." The Master was standing, while the other generals were sitting, a sign of his command. He looked them over and nodded. "I want to know everything you find out General Bujin as soon as you find out." The general nodded towards the Master who smiled. "Dismissed." With that, the assembled generals left the meeting, General Mung still muttering to himself.

All of the generals left, except Mung. "You have a problem General?" The Master said after everyone else had left the tent.

"I don't like the way you talk to me sir. Nor do I like the way you treat the prince. He's the crown prince of the Fire Nation!" General Mung got in the Master's face and stared him down, but the Master was better at staring someone down. He wasn't intimidated in the slightest. Even as fire started to form in Mung's hand.

"A disgraced traitor prince who was exiled by his father. He is nothing but bluster and pride. And as for you, well... you two do seem to have that in common." The Master held his wand in hand, ready for a fight even as he laughed in Mung's face and smiled mockingly at him.

The General snarled before he put his hand down. The threat was obvious and he would not risk going against the Master now. If he attacked the Master, he would be put in a dungeon and probably executed for attacking a superior officer and committing mutiny. He could not afford to act without more support. "Of course, sir. My mistake."

With that, he turned around and left, the Master watching him go. He had a very strong feeling that Mung was up to something, but he would let it hang in the air for now. Even the slightest hint of rebellion and Mung would be strung up very quickly.

He took a moment before leaving the command tent himself, heading towards his own tent. Zuko hung there on the cross in front of the tent as Joffrey cast several curses at him, torturing him and making him scream. A grin crossed the boy's face as he saw his Master and the two spent the next few hours "playing" together as they took turns casting curses on Zuko's vulnerable naked body. But even while torturing his new slave, the Master couldn't take his mind off of what General Mung had said, or whether they would hear any news of the Avatar.


	54. The Avatar Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master finds out where the Avatar is heading.

It was the very next day that the reports came back from the village. There had been more people who had seen the Avatar. General Bujing wanted to take all of the villagers hostage and burn it to the ground, but the Master had objected. He had a feeling that if the Avatar found out that they had done that, he would avoid going to any villages and towns and they would have a much harder time tracking him.

The reports said that the Avatar was a young boy. An airbender. The only airbender in the world, in fact. A century ago, not long after this war had begun, the Fire Nation had attacked and destroyed all of the airbender monasteries in the four corners of the world. The Master thought it was a bit of a waste. Why destroy all the airbenders? Did the Fire Lord truly believe they would all fight him? They were pacifists. Still, they knew the Avatar would be an air bender, and it was clear that even if the airbenders refused to fight, the Avatar would not. But somehow this boy survived. He had to be a hundred years old. Nobody had seen the Avatar since the destruction of the air bending monasteries. It had allowed the Fire Nation free reign to push further into the Earth Kingdom.

The Avatar was seen traveling on a large flying bison and had two boys with him. Brown skinned Water Tribe boys, if the villagers were not mistaken. And what was more, they seemed to be headed north. The Fire Nation had very easily conquered the southern water tribe, but the north was far more fortified and defended. The Avatar might be aiming to start learning water bending, and the Northern Water Tribe would be the perfect place to do it. The two boys he was with might have told him this.

A lot of information from just one village. The Master called an emergency meeting of the generals. "We move north. Now," he said firmly, leaving no room for debate. "The Avatar is going to the Northern Water Tribe to learn water bending. He can not be allowed to succeed. We break camp now."

General Bujing nodded, but General Mung looked angry. "What about the civilians?"

The Master nodded. "Quite right General. We will leave a token force to defend. But we must bring the bulk of our army to the North. This is of paramount importance. The Avatar has the potential to destroy our entire empire. The more he learns, the more dead Fire Nation soldiers. Nothing, not even our colony here, is more important. Or do you want to answer to the Fire Lord as the Avatar is destroying his palace?"

The rest of the day was spent breaking camp and preparing the army for immediate departure. The Master tried to hurry the operation as best he could, but there was only so much he could do. He was not used to commanding an entire army. The Master was more of an individual strategist, forcing the slave boys to fight against each other. But an army was another thing entirely.

The Master sent a message to the Fire Lord, telling him of the situation with the Avatar before leaving. A fleet of 200 ships and thousands of soldiers took off from the camp. A force of only about 100 soldiers were left to defend the colony. The civilians were just starting to raise proper buildings as they were leaving.

The Master absolutely took Zuko with him. Whether he took Zuko or not, he risked Zuko escaping. He could lose track of the slave in the middle of the battle or he could get lose and run away if he was kept in the colony. At least this way, the Master kept him close, making it less likely for him to escape. It kept Joffrey happy too, as Joffrey reveled in torturing Zuko. He moaned and begged day after day as Joffrey used and abused him so thoroughly. All while the Master was in with his generals planning their line of attack.

It took about a week to reach the northern water tribe. The air was icy cold and everyone could see their breath in front of their faces. There was a threat of snow in the air. It could have started at any moment. The Master would not liked to have fallen into that water. It was probably freezing cold. A huge city made out of ice loomed over the water. The city was surrounded by an even bigger wall of ice on all sides and had a large wall of ice in front of it. The whole thing looked like something out of a dream. A city of ice. The thing about ice though? It melts.

Every fire nation ship had a large canon affixed to front which could be used by fire benders under the deck to shoot large balls of fire out of it. As soon as they were within range, the Master gave the order to fire. Fireballs as big as a house immediately started raining down on the city of ice. The water benders seemed quick to respond as huge cannons of water started coming out of the city, trying to extinguish the balls of fire. They knew the Fire Nation was coming. There was no hiding a fleet that big.

And the water benders were already retaliating. A massive wave gradually appeared in front of the fleet. As tall as the ice walls, it started pushed towards the ships. The Master wanted to push the wave away from his wand, but refrained. He knew only too well that if he used any sort of magic other than fire magic, he would be seen as potentially an enemy. So he summoned something even better. A massive dragon of fire appeared from his wand and charged at the wave. With the intense heat of the Master's dragon and the heat of hundreds of fire benders pushing their fire at the wave, it dissipated, the wave evaporating just as it hit the first ship. Three ships were pushed over, flipping upside down with the soldiers having to abandon ship. Considering what the wave could have done, that was an acceptable loss.

The ships kept moving even after the wave. But more waves started coming along with large, sharp icicles. They were a lot easier to destroy than the waves, but the Master and the fire benders worked to melt them where they could. They evaporated the waves as they came, but the onslaught was enormous even as the fire benders' own onslaught was ongoing, hurling fireballs at the city.

This went on for a couple of hours until the ships finally got close to the wall and started battering it down with fireballs. The water benders on the walls continued to pelt the ships with icicles, but the fire benders managed to pick off defender after defender, pushing them, making them fall into the city to their death.

The wall melted gradually under the pressure until the Master was finally able to push his ships through. He put his wand to his mouth to make himself louder, broadcasting his words throughout the entire city. "Surrender the Avatar and his friends and we will not destroy the city! Do not die for him!" The whole city heard it. At the very least, the Master might inspire a civil war within the city of those who want to surrender the Avatar. If the boy was powerful enough, though, it wouldn't matter what they wanted. Still, it would buy him some time to search for the Avatar.

The Master held his wand towards the deck of the ship and fire came out of it, propelling him upwards into the air. He used the fire as a jet pack, allowing him to fly through the air. Joffrey saw what the Master was doing and followed along, shooting fire out of his wand to fly. The ships were starting to land troops now and the Master pushed forwards through the air with his slave, looking for any possibility of finding the Avatar.

It turned out he needn't have bothered. He saw the boy first before it happened. He made eye contact with the bald young boy before his eyes turned white as did the arrows on his head and hands. The two boys dressed in light blue water tribe heavy coats stood beside him. One of them was water bending, shooting bits of ice and water at a nearby soldier. The other held a metal boomerang in his hand and was throwing it. The Master couldn't see how that was terribly useful. Yes, these three boys would be his. One day they would be his slaves.

The boys looked at the Avatar now as he rose up into the air, his body glowing white. He was entering the "Avatar State." The Master had read about this. He fired a couple of fire spells at the boy, but the fire petered out immediately when it came anywhere near him. He was suddenly surrounded by water, a mass of water that formed into a giant sea monster with the Avatar at the center of it.

The Master and Joffrey landed and the Master ordered an attack on the creature. "Throw everything we have at the Avatar!" the Master shouted. He propelled himself forwards again, trying to go towards the middle of the water, but even he had trouble penetrating its surface. It was rushing, like a waterfall, and his fire kept being extinguished. The Master finally, when he was convinced very few could see him, apparated into the middle of the water.

Surrounded on all sides by loud rushing water, the Master stared at the Avatar. He was young and clearly inexperienced. But he was powerful. So powerful that he pushed the Master backwards back through the water, only for him to apparate and hover again in front of him. This time, he blocked the attack with a shield charm. The two fought within the beast. The Master always halfway between apparation fog and fully solid human moving too quickly for the Avatar's blasts of air and water.

Yet the boy persisted. The Master threw spell after spell at the boy and he blocked and repelled everything. He was the most resiliant and hardest fight the Master had ever had. Especially here, in the avatar state, he seemed nearly impossible to defeat. But there had to be a way to hit him. He was young and inexperienced. The Master suddenly apparated directly behind the boy and hit him full blast with a torture curse, knocking him out of the Avatar State and causing the boy to scream in pain. His eyes became normal once more and he fell further and further down. The Master followed, catching him and bringing him back up.

Unfortunately for him, it was at that exact moment that he was hit by about a dozen blasts of ice from water benders behind him. They were brought high into the air on jets of water and attacking the Master, causing him to let go and hold up a shield charm in response. The Avatar fell and the Master was distracted. He tried to go back after the boy, but every time he dove back down, the water benders were on him. He managed to conjure up another dragon of fire and ultimately burn the water benders to death, but by the time he had killed them, the Avatar was gone.

Cursing himself for letting the Avatar slip through his fingers, he landed yet again on the ship. "BURN THE CITY TO THE GROUND!" he shouted, rage on his face at his carelessness. The ships unleashed their full blasts, fire raging from all of the fire benders' combined powers. The Master hovered down over the water, looking for the boy, but he was long gone. He had probably run away with his friends.

The Master landed back on the ship and found Joffrey. Rage on his face, he kicked the boy to the ground and stomped on his armored chest, kicking him and taking out his rage on his slave boy. The boy groaned in pain and begged his Master to stop assualting him, but the Master was hurting him right on the deck right in the middle of his troops. And he didn't give a shit who saw. He kicked the boy's face over and over, breaking his nose and causing cuts and bruises.

Joffrey finally found his wand and hit the Master with a spell that knocked him backwards against the deck. The Master, furious, pulled his own wand on the boy and was ready to fight before one of his generals shouted at him. "GENERAL PLEASE!" The Master turned his furious gaze at the lesser general who spoke.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! DESTROY THAT CITY NOW!" The general jumped to attention and ran off, leaving Joffrey moaning in pain on the ground. The Master pulled the boy up by the front of his shirt collar and held him up with one arm, glaring at him straight in the eye, their faces nearly touching.

"As for you... I will punish you later. You dare raise a hand against your Master? I know I wasn't here for ten years. Perhaps you think too much of yourself because of my absence..." The city burned behind him as he stared into the broken and bloody face of his slave. He tossed Joffrey to the deck, the boy whimpering and cowering in fear and pain as he fell to his knees, trying to push himself up on his palms, despite the pain. "Noo.... please Master..." Joffrey whimpered.

"Go, check on Zuko. Abuse him if you need. I will deal with you later," the Master watched Joffrey crawl away in fear before he turned his attention back to the city. Ice was melting everywhere. Everything that wasn't ice was on fire as the city burned. The water benders were trying to defend, but they were dying very quickly as the city fell.

The Master hovered towards the center of the city and found the largest building. He assumed that would be where the leadership was hiding. And it turned out that he was correct as a man with elaborate braids emerged with a woman with long white hair pulled up into an elaborate circle design. Both were flanked by a dozen personal guards, water benders all attacking the Master as he approached. He killed them all with a wave of his wand, crushing them from the inside out. Their bodies collapsing in on themselves and being thrown off to the side. The leaders he kept alive as he floated towards them. Anger in his eyes, he screamed. "WHERE IS THE AVATAR!"

"I don't know..." the man said, staring at the Master. "His two friends just got on the bison and left. I don't know where they went..."

The Master aimed his wand at the man, ready to kill him. "Then you are useless to me!" he yelled.

"Wait!" said the woman. "I might know where he went..." she said, looking at her father while he looked at her, fear in both of their eyes. The man shook his head, but the woman nodded. "He has to go learn earth bending... He went to the earth kingdom. Where I don't know."

The Master glared at the two of them, considering very strongly just killing them both. But several soldiers appeared behind him and he relented, sighing deeply. "Take them prisoner. Torture them for information. I want to know everything about the Avatar and his friends. EVERYTHING."

With that, the Master went back to his own ship as the entire city burned to the ground around him. The Northern Water Tribe, like the air bender temples 100 years ago, was no more. Those who survived the onslaught were taken as slaves to serve the Fire Nation, the water benders in particular kept under close guard.

But the Avatar escaped. The Master went back to his ship to find Joffrey. Unbeknownst to him, Joffrey had been crying at the abuse he had suffered. It was so senseless. It wasn't a punishment, it was simply him taking out his anger. Joffrey was angry at himself for being so weak as to cry over that, but he really did love and look up to the Master, despite wanting the power for himself. He really did believe he was the most powerful in the harem and the Master loved him for it, but even despite that, the Master treated him the way he did. And it hurt.

Joffrey was surprised that he could even feel that way. But he made sure that he had stopped by the time the Master came in. Almost as a way of apology, the Master let Joffrey whip Zuko while he watched and jerked himself off. The Master, also almost as a way of apology, held Joffrey and hugged him close as they slept after a passionate session of sex, fucking Joffrey until he came. But his mind was not on the screaming, crying slave bolted to the wall in front of him nor was it on the beautiful slave boy in his bed. His mind was on how he came so close to capturing the Avatar, but let him escape. He would not be so careless next time....


	55. The Avatar Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nighttime in the colony...

Night came over the small Fire Nation colony of Zumek quickly. There were already several buildings erected. A large town center for meetings and public events as well as the mayor's residence lay in the middle of the town. There was a public square just outside the town center. Alongside the square were various houses and shops where vendors attempted to sell various clothes and food from around the area. Luxury goods were a far off commodity, but the basics were being provided. There were still a few tents here and there, but for the most part it actually started to look like a real town. A primitive one, but a real one nonetheless.

It had been a month since the Master's invasion of the Northern Water Tribe and his failed attempt to capture the Avatar. He had been moving his troops slowly outwards, expanding further into Earth Kingdom territory. The goal was to capture the base of the mountains and then move through them for a suprise attack on Ba Sing Se from the north.

For now, however, Zumek was quiet. Not very much happened after dark. But there was some stirring movement. in the forest near the outskirts of the town. The forest had been slowly overtaken and chopped down by the villagers for lumber to build their buildings, but part of the forest still survived. Indeed, there was something the Master did not know about that forest. Something that, if he had, he would have burned it down.

About five people emerged from the forest dressed all in black except one dressed in the dark browns and greens of the forest. He was their leader. Sixteen year old Jet. They lived in the forest outside of Zumek, setting up shop there when word came of a Fire Nation colony on Earth Kingdom soil. They were pissed. Jet and his friends hated the Fire Nation with a burning passion. All had lost something to the Fire Nation. Jet had seen his own parents killed in front of him when he was eight years old.

Tonight they had a specific plan in mind. Not just any normal raid. No. They aimed to capture the prince. It was common knowledge by this point that the Fire Nation general in charge of Zumek had taken the Fire Nation prince as a slave. The Fire Lord's brother, Iroh, had been shipped back to Capital City to languish away in a prison while Zuko was treated as a sex slave by the depraved general. Jet believed that if they could kidnap the prince, they could use him to rally people to their side and push the Fire Nation out of Earth Kingdom lands. He would be so grateful just to escape such horrible treatment, that they could use him to do anything. Or at least, that's what Jet thought.

There was a small amount of movement as guards patrolled the area around the town. Jet and his friends had studied the patrol routes for a month before attempting this. And they were ready. They hadn't announced their presence yet and they weren't about to start now. So they snuck by the guards fairly easily. It wasn't that difficult to make it into the town square. Zumek had not been attacked so far and the military and political leaders had not believed very much guard to be necessary.

When they got into the town square, several of Jet's group gasped at what they saw. In front of the town center was a pole holding up a small metal cage. And in it sat Zuko, their target. He was completely naked except for a collar and cuffs around his wrists and ankles. He was attempted to sleep, but kept shivering from the wind brushing against his bare skin. He had basically given up by then. His will had been eroded long ago and now he was just trying to survive. He couldn't believe the way his people had been so willing to turn on him and treat him like a sex slave. But the people didn't really care about him. Or his father. They just liked having a public enemy to hate.

The cage was barely big enough to fit Zuko's body. He couldn't stand up or move very much at all as he was cramped into the cage. His legs were up against his chest and he held his arms around his legs in an attempt to stay warm.

Jet put a finger to his lips as his eyes widened. He tried not to make a sound. He knew the Fire Nation was cruel but this seemed even more cruel than just killing the prince. With a small bit of metal, Jet climbed up the pole to the cage and Zuko almost screamed when he saw another person. Jet was able to reach through the bars and clasp a hand around Zuko's mouth, keeping him from screaming. "I'm here you rescue you, you moron," Jet whispered as he worked on picking the lock of the cage.

With a small "click" the cage unlocked and Zuko quickly and desperately crawled out of the cage, clinging to the pole as he climbed down. His bare skin felt cold against the metal pole. Jet held his hand out and Zuko took it, shivering with the cold and relief, although he could hardly believe what was happening. "Jet," Jet said. Zuko looked scared. "Is this a trap? Am I going to be punished? Please, I didn't do anything wrong Master!"

Jet pulled his hand away and slapped Zuko in the face. "Shut the fuck up you idiot and listen to me." He pulled the prince's hand and both Jet and his group ran. Zuko joined them as well, still scared of whether this was a set up. His entire world had been dominated by humiliating and painful bondage and rape and torture for the past few months. He didn't want to give the Master an excuse to do more of it. Not that the Master would have needed an excuse. But still, this was the only chance he might ever have of escape. And the possibility was too tantilizing. Too... unbelievable, to let it slip through his fingers. He had to at least try. He had some small amount of hope for the first time. And even if this was a set up to test him, it was worth it.

So Zuko ran. He ran with the unknown people clad in black and Jet, hoping for freedom. The group managed to slip the guards when they saw them. And it didn't take long before they finally reached the forest. But Jet was not ready to stop there. He had planned for this. They would have to evacuate immediately. They had a plan to make it to Ba Sing Se. By moving southeast and over the Serpant's Pass. And they had to leave immediately. They had already packed up their few possessions, and only stopped briefly at their camp to grab them. Within the hour, they were all on their way southeast, moving through the forests and eventually out onto the road.

When morning came, Jet, Zuko, and his group were miles away from Zumek. The Master walked out of the Town Center to find the cage empty and he broiled with rage. He interrogated everyone in the town... and the forests burned with his anger.


	56. The Avatar Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko is on the road, escaping with Jet.

It took them about a week to finally reach the dock that lead over the water and on to Ba Sing Se. Zuko could hardly believe his luck. Jet was his savior. The boy who had rescued him from a life of sex slavery. Brutal torture and rape by the Master and his little sadistic boy: Joffrey. Jet had been so generous and so kind. Even giving Zuko his own clothes as soon as they got far enough away. Wearing clothes... Zuko had almost forgotten what that was like. He had been naked at all times for two months now and had gotten used to the humiliating and sexual comments aimed at him. But now, with Jet's group, nobody was mocking him or making lewd gestures or fucking him or whipping him. He felt free.

Though, he found out, he still wasn't free. No matter how hard he tried to create fire, he couldn't do it. The collar around Zuko's neck prevented even the slightest bit of fire generation and he spent every day trying to wrench it off his neck. But it wouldn't budge. He cried, several times, his stoicism and pride broken down long ago, whenever he failed. If only he could regain his fire bending abilities, he could destroy the Master and Joffrey. But the collar wouldn't come off. His desire for revenge only grew deeper and deeper.

The dock was filled with people, and there was a waiting list to cross the ocean. Jet didn't want to make a big deal about having the Fire Nation prince. At least not yet. And Zuko certainly didn't want to announce himself for fear of what they would do to him. The Fire Nation was still their enemy. So they waited. It took about two more days of waiting in the large cavern full of refugees before they were given their turn. Packing up their camp, they boarded the boat to make their way to freedom. Or at least as much freedom as Zuko could expect.

Jet wanted to present Zuko to the Earth King and use him to rally support. But he wasn't exactly sure how useful Zuko would be. Zuko, on the other hand, wanted to be left alone. With his thoughts. He still awoke every night have dreamt of being raped ruthlessly by the Master. But waking up and realizing that he was on a ship headed to Ba Sing Se. Free of the Master. He now felt a different kind of imprisonment. He felt trapped by Jet's desire to use him as a political pawn. To use him to rally support against his own father. Ultimately, Zuko didn't want to fight. He wanted to be left alone.

He also soon came to see that he wanted something else. He and Jet spent a lot of time together on the ship. Jet talked to him about what had happened. He really listened to Zuko's horror stories of being shocked or raped by twenty men or being tied up in the cold night air. And he really seemed to care. Zuko found himself drawn more and more to Jet. Jet was the only person in the world he cared about. Not his father. Not the Fire Nation itself. Not his own soldiers who had betrayed and raped him time and time again. Not even his useless uncle locked away in the Capital City.

And it was one night on the boat when Zuko expressed that care by kissing Jet. Slowly, and reluctantly. He almost jerked away from the kiss, reminded of what the Master had done to him. But it happened. And neither of them could ignore it. Zuko let the kiss hang in the air for a few moments before Jet kissed back, touching Zuko's hand. Zuko instinctively flinched and shivered, tears coming out of his eyes. "I'm sorry..." Zuko whimpered, pulling back.

"No," Jet said calmly. "I don't blame you. But I'm not him. I wont treat you like that." Jet, for his part, was shocked that he could ever feel this way about someone from the Fire Nation. Much less the Fire Nation prince himself. But Zuko was different. He didn't seem to care about who he was or where he came from. It didn't matter to him that he was the prince. After what had happened to Zuko, Jet didn't blame him either.

That first night, they didn't have anal sex. They only sucked each other off. But it was enough. Zuko was not confident enough to do anything more yet. And Jet respected it. The two boys would have plenty of time later. Especially as they arrived in the port on the opposite side of the river. From there it was just another day's journey to Ba Sing Se itself. Which they did rather quickly. Jet wanted to make it to the relative safety of the walls, as did Zuko. Given what Zuko had seen the Master do, he wasn't sure he was safe even in the walls. But he absolutely wanted a massive wall between him and the Master, just to be safe.

They saw the walls originally while they were approaching the shore. And they saw the walls the entire time as they were on their way to the city proper. The walls were massive. And to Zuko they represented safety. So they did not sleep very much on their last night outside the walls, eager as they were to get inside of them. 

And the moment they finally reach the walls and crossed into them, Zuko felt such a massive sense of relief. That he was finally going to be safe for the first time in an extremely long time. After being driven out by his father and then being a sex slave to a madman, perhaps now he could finally escape and be free. Ironic that the walls of Ba Sing Se, the capital of his father's enemies, could be a source of such hope and freedom. Indeed, the moment he crossed over, he hugged Jet tightly, tears forming in his eyes.

Jet looked at him with some surprise. Zuko did tend to be mostly stoic and emotionless, stewing in whatever his own thoughts were. But here he was bursting with it. Jet absolutely returned the hug and kissed Zuko. "You're safe now. I will keep you safe." Naturally it wasn't a promise he could keep. But he fully intended on keeping it.

Inside the wall were fields as far as they could see. It was farmland. A massive amount of farms accompanied by houses and barns alongside the fields. Zuko and Jet and Jet's friends didn't go to the farms, though, they climbed up several flights of stairs with other refugees and entered into a monorail system. The cars were driven forward by earth benders along the track, the cars themselves made of earth.

There was another wall on the other side of the farmland and the earth benders drove the car forwards towards the other wall. Zuko already felt extremely relieved to be on the inside of the first wall, but knowing that there would be another wall made him feel even more happy to be here.

When the monorail passed through the second wall, though, Jet stood up and looked out the window. The city sprawled out below them. It was massive. Even bigger than the Capital City itself. Zuko didn't think he would be impressed or surprised at the size of Ba Sing Se, but he was wrong. The place was huge. It sprawled out for miles in either direction. Zuko knew the city was old from his own studies. Unbelievably old. But he didn't really appreciate how truly massive it was until he saw it. He embraced Jet and the two kissed right in the middle of the monorail. A few people looked at them weirdly, but most of them just kind of ignored it. Seeing two boys kissing wasn't even the weirdest thing most of them had seen that day. People saw a lot of crazy stuff in a huge city.

Zuko could feel tears coming to his eyes. He was happy. Truly happy for the first time in his life. He wanted this feeling to last forever. And he planned on it. He would live with Jet here in the city. Jet would want him to lead a rebellion. But Zuko couldn't do that. He knew he couldn't do that. He just wanted to be left alone and lead a quiet life in the city. That was all. And looking down on the city as it rushed past him, Zuko felt like he could do anything. Even get away from the Father who had banished him and the Master who had tormented him.


	57. The Avatar Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year after Zuko and Jet arrive in the city, things unexpectedly change.

One Year Later

Zuko stood alone and naked in the halls of the palace. He was only 12. He looked around and started running. He had to find his mom. He ran through the halls. But everywhere he went he heard moaning and screaming from other boys. He passed by a door where at least three boys were screaming and he gasped, wide eyed, and ran. Finally he came into the throne room. His father was sitting on the throne and stood up, using his fire bending to propel himself forward. "You are a failure Zuko. You are not my son!" He said before burning Zuko's entire body. He felt like he was on fire but didn't get burnt. Suddenly, Zuko's father's laughing face turned into the Master and he was suddenly surrounded by naked guards coming to fuck him. He screamed and begged for the Master to let him go....

With a start, Zuko awoke, screaming. It took him a few moments to realize that he was safe as he looked around the room. His room. It was a small bedroom and kitchen above a shop. But it was his home. Filled with his things. Zuko looked out the window and saw the sun shinning through and the blue sky and puffy white clouds. He sighed, his naked body covered in sweat. He looked down and saw that he was again 16 years old. Not 12. It had all been a dream.

It didn't take long for Jet to jump up in bed next to him. Jet wrapped his arms around Zuko's naked torso and hugged him close. "Are you ok?" He said, concernedly.

"I'm fine. Just a dream." Zuko said. Still he felt glad for the comfort from his boyfriend. The two had been living together for the past year, and he felt comforted every time Jet did that. Zuko had had nightmares like that many times over the past year. And Jet had always been there to comfort him.

The sun was just starting to rise and their window faced the direction that it rose. They had curtains, but the sunlight streamed in through the curtains, brightening the room. Zuko sighed and held on to Jet, holding him close. Jet kissed his forehead gently and Zuko shivered, enjoying the closeness to his boyfriend.

Jet seemed only concerned with helping Zuko through his issues in this past year. Zuko had been surprised that Jet had seemingly given up on his ambition to talk to the Earth King. When they first got there, Jet had tried. He had gone, in the first week, to the palace and tried to talk the guards into letting them in. But when he had come home that evening, Jet no longer wanted to try. He had given up. Perhaps it was impossible to get into the palace. Better for it, Zuko thought. Zuko had just wanted to live a quiet life on his own.

Zuko laid back down gently and Jet laid down with him. Zuko moved in for a kiss and kept their bodies close together, reveling in the warmth of touching Jet so closely. "I love you," Zuko said, kissing Jet deeply.

Eventually, though, they would have to get up. There was work to be done. Zuko and Jet ran a tea shop in the middle class district of town. Even though Zuko's uncle Iroh was not there with him, he still remembered him. Iroh was the only person who believed in Zuko. The only one who stood by him when his father banished him. So Zuko made tea in his honor. And, he thought, he was pretty good at it. Especially after he finally managed to have his collar removed and was able to use fire bending to heat it to the precise temperature.

About two weeks after they first arrived in Ba Sing Se, Zuko went to a blacksmith to see if they could remove the collar. It was painful. The blacksmith hammered on the metal for awhile. He didn't ask questions. But eventually, it came off. He had no idea why. The collar seemed to have been magically bound. But now that he was so far away from the Master, perhaps the magic had faded.

Even without the collar, Zuko didn't risk firebending often. Only really when he was alone or with Jet. He didn't want to draw attention to himself. Zuko assumed he would be arrested if he showed that he was a firebender. But it was the secret to his success. He had learned, through trial and error, the exact perfect temperature for tea. And, after experimenting with various herbs, discovered the perfect blend of herbs and spices. It took some time, but he had finally perfected it. And he was proud of the accomplishment. It wasn't exactly running the fire nation, like he had been born to do, but it was still something to him. People came from all over the city for his tea. And the city was massive. Dozens of miles around. He was trying to lay low, but unfortunately, for that goal, his tea was popular. Iroh had known what he was doing.

Zuko rolled over briefly and hugged Jet close to him. He would open the shop in about an hour, but for now he would stay in bed with Jet. The other boy kissed Zuko and closed his eyes. Zuko did as well, falling asleep ever so slowly. This time his dreams turned to mist as he was in a blissful, dreamless sleep.

The next thing Zuko knew, he was waking up yet again, Jet shaking him awake. Zuko looked up and stretched, yawning before he stood up. Jet was already up and Zuko followed him. He looked down at his naked body briefly before grabbed a freshly cleaned set of clothes. Zuko could afford multiple sets of clothes and other nice things like that. The tea shop was popular enough that they had a little bit of money. But Zuko would never have wanted to go to a more luxurious place. He was happy with his little tea shop and apartment. Maybe one day he would want more, but not today.

Zuko looked into the mirror before washing his face. The scar was still there. To remind him of the abuse he suffered at the hands of his father and the Master. The scar would probably never go away, but he had learned to live with it. Jet had helped Zuko to deal with his pain and trauma. But it didn't always work. Still, the nightmares were never as frequent anymore as they had been when he had first come to the city.

Zuko and Jet slid the door open to their apartment and went down the stairs. The empty shop was dark with the curtains over the windows and Zuko slid them open to let the air and light in. Jet went to the door to open it and that was when their lives changed forever...

Standing at the door was a group of four boys of varying ages and heights. Two boys who appeared to be twins wearing water tribe gear. One wearing the greens of the Earth Kingdom who stood barefoot and looking off to the side. On closer examination, Jet believed he might have been blind. But the fourth boy was the one of most interest. It was immediately obvious who he was. There was no mistaking him. The Avatar. He was wearing the robes of an air nomad and was bald, with the arrow tatoos symbolizing a Master. Of course, Jet didn't know what the arrows meant, but he knew full well that it was the Avatar. It was impossible for anyone to not know it. There was only one air bender in the world. And Jet was staring at him.

Jet turned around quickly and looked at Zuko, shock on his face. Zuko gave a quizzical look before walking to the door. His face fell too. The Avatar. This was not exactly laying low. Sure, they had heard that the Avatar was in the city. Of course. It was impossible for that to be kept a secret. The rumors spread very quickly. But it was another thing to have the Avatar be right here in front of them. "Uhh..." Zuko stammered briefly before trying to get ahold of himself. "You're the Avatar."

The boy nodded and grinned sheepishly. But one of the water tribe boys spoke for him. "Damn right he is! We're team Avatar!" The Avatar himself looked off to the side, clearly embarrassed, while the other boys sighed and found a table to sit down. "What?" the boy who had spoken said, oblivious to the others.

Jet and Zuko quickly closed the door and walked to the back of the store. They looked at each other frantically, wondering what they were supposed to do. Zuko had wanted to keep a low profile, but here was the Avatar, one of the most important people in the world, in front of him. "I want them out," Zuko said quietly, looking down.

"What?" Jet looked quizzically at Zuko before Zuko looked back at him.

"He's the Avatar. He's going to drag me back into the war. I don't want any part in it. Not again." Zuko looked at Jet before looking back down at the floor again. Jet looked at him sympathetically, but there was something gleaming in his eyes.

"No... if he's the Avatar we should help him." Jet looked down as if he had forgotten something before looking back up. "There is no war in Ba Sing Se. He is the Avatar. A force for good. He brings balance to the world."

Zuko looked at him, slightly surprised, but sighed. "I don't want anything to do with him. You serve him."

Jet looked back up, as if surprised for a moment too. "Fine. But you have to make his tea."

Jet left the room and walked over to the Avatar and his friends. "What brings you here Avatar?"

The boy with the tattoos grinned. "We've heard your tea is amazing and want to try it out."

Jet grinned back. "Well, we appreciate it... but I more meant what brings you here to Ba Sing Se."

The boy's grin fell quickly. "We think the Fire Nation will attack the city soon."

Jet looked down again before saying, "There is no war in Ba Sing Se," very quietly to himself before the Avatar continued talking.

"We tried to get an audience with the Earth King, but he doesn't want to see us." the boy said, forlornly. "So we're just here in the city until we can talk to him."

Jet nodded, as if making sense of the statements. "Yes... well... you're welcome to stay here as long as you like. What kind of tea would you like?"

Jet took the orders of the four boys. The Avatar introduced them all. The twins were Sokka and Keitaro. Keitaro had taught the Avatar water bending personally. The blind boy was Toph. He had been teaching the Avatar earth bending. And, of course, the Avatar was named Aang, a bald boy with tattoos on his shaved head. They had yet to find a fire bending teacher, however. It was impossible to find someone with most fire benders being a part of the Fire Nation's army.

Jet went back to the kitchen and talked to Zuko. "The Avatar is looking for a fire bending teacher. What if...?" he didn't finish the sentence but Zuko knew what he was implying.

"No! I don't want anything to do with them. I don't want to get mixed up in world affairs again. Not again." Zuko took the orders and made the tea very carefully. He made sure to heat the water to the perfect temperature and pour it through the herbs very precisely. By the time he was done, it smelled delicious. Jet took the cups out to the Avatar and his friends.

They sat and chatted with each other for a little while before leaving. But it was not the last time that Jet and Zukko would see the Avatar. Over the next week, the Avatar came into their shop every day. Apparently the tea was so good that they wanted it every day. Aang even started to ask Jet how it was made. It was one day after a week of proding that Zuko finally consented to come out and talk to them. Just to get Aang to stop asking.

Zuko sat down at the table with the four boys and Jet and sighed. Immediately he got the comments about his scar. "Whoah, that's huge. Does it hurt? Where'd you get that scar?" Zuko had long ago come up with a cover story for it. He had been attacked by a fire bender on his way to Ba Sing Se. But when he said it to the Avatar, Aang kind of looked at him funny before moving on.

"How do you make the tea so perfectly?" Aang asked. Zuko told him that the secret was heating to a precise temperature. Aang asked if Zuko could show him, but Zuko shook his head. "Trade secret." Zuko said before Aang sighed.

"What I want to know," Toph said, facing Zuko but not directly speaking to him, "Is why you think it's a secret." The boy grinned as Zuko looked at him, suspicion on his face.

"What do you mean?" Zuko said, Jet looking at him with concern.

"Should you tell Twinkle Toes or should I?" Toph said, grinning even harder. The twin boys put their cups down and looked between Zuko and Aang.

"What's going on here," said Sokka, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. Zuko said nothing, but Toph just watched him sweat for the moment.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Zuko said, angrily standing up. "And frankly I don't appreciate your tone."

"Fine," Toph said, his grin falling just slightly. "Flameo here is a fire bender. I can see it with my feet. I know when bending is happening near me. So I can avoid it. And I've felt plenty of fire benders in the past year with Twinkletoes."

The other three boys at the table all dropped their mouths in shock. But Zuko shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm not a firebender!" Jet looked at Zuko with some concern. Toph seized his chance and pulled a rock in from outside the shop, flinging it quickly at Zuko. Without even thinking, Zuko reacted with flame, burning the rock with a slash of fire.

"See what I mean? Firebender," Toph said triumphantly, sitting down. He put his feet on the table, leaning back in his chair. "Your move Flameo."

Butterflies dropped in Zuko's stomach. He had the nasty urge to try to fight these four, but it was only four on two and he probably would lose. So he had to adapt. Sitting down, he looked at Aang briefly before looking down at the ground. "You won't tell anyone will you? I don't want to be arrested."

Aang shook his head. "Of course not. I would never." He looked over at the twins and Toph. "And none of you can tell as well."

Sokka, Keitaro, and Toph all nodded with a chorus of "of course" and "yeah."

"Your secret's safe with us, Lee," Aang said, using the name Zuko had assumed upon entering Ba Sing Se.

Zuko felt relieved. He felt like he could trust the Avatar and he looked at Jet for help. Jet nodded and Zuko felt even more relieved. "Good. Thank you. You have no idea how hard it is to hide it."

The Avatar shook his head. "I guess not," the boy said, putting a hand to his head. "I can't exactly hide my tattoos."

Zuko absolutely had more secrets but that was enough for the moment. He wouldn't share that one. He would deny that he was ever a prince of anything for the rest of his life.

They passed an hour or two just sitting there in the shop chatting as more customers came in before leaving. But it still wouldn't be the last time they saw the Avatar.

The group still came in every day. Zuko became more and more open about being a fire bender as he showed Aang how he made tea. He would show Sokka how he controlled fire and Sokka was constantly impressed. Keitaro would always nod with approval, a bender studying another. He would show Zuko some of his water bending, and ended up working together with Zuko to make an even better cup of tea. Toph did a little bit of earth bending outside the shop, but not a whole lot so as not to attract attention. And even Aang showed Zuko some air bending, which he also used to help make tea. Zuko grew to like these boys a lot. More than he could have thought he would.

And there came a day when, several weeks later, Aang took Zuko into the back room in private and personally asked Zuko to be his fire bending teacher. The two had come to know each other and respect each other over the weeks, but Aang still didn't know the truth about who and what Zuko really was. If Aang had asked him when they first met, Zuko would have said no in a heartbeat. But getting to know these boys made him feel like he could contribute. These were mere boys, years younger than himself, and they weren't afraid. He was 16 and yet here he was afraid for his life and his freedom. While he was free inside the city. He shouldn't be afraid.

So he came to a compromise. Zuko made it clear that he would not leave his home in Ba Sing Se, but he would help train the Avatar while he was here. It was the least he could do. Zuko never wanted to leave his home, but maybe, perhaps, he could do his part to help stop the two men who gave him so much pain and keep them from hurting another innocent person ever again.


	58. The Avatar Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fire Nation arrive at Ba Sing Se.

Zuko continued to train Aang as best he could over the course of the next several weeks. They would meet at least once a day, sometimes twice a day, and Zuko would teach Aang firebending. He didn't really take to it right away: it took a little bit of practice for him to get the most basic form of firebending down. The movements were foreign to him, as an airbender. Aang was used to graceful movements and evasion. Firebending required more direct punches and kicks and aggression. Eventually, however, Aang got to a level that Zuko considered good. They would wrap up their sessions burned, occasionally, and Keitaro would heal them, skilled as he was at water bending healing.

One day, however, Aang didn't show up at their usual time. Zuko waited in the early morning hours when they usually practiced, but Aang was nowhere to be seen. Not until the afternoon, when people were filling the tea shop, did Aang finally show up. And he was panicking. Aang immediately found Zuko and Jet and the three went back behind the shop. "What's happening?" Zuko said as he looked into Aang's wide eyes.

"They're here!" Aang said wildly. "The Fire Nation!"

A pit formed in Zuko's stomach and he immediately stepped back, his own eyes widening. The Master. No. It couldn't be him. He couldn't be here. Even if the Fire Nation was here, The Master couldn't be here too. "Are you sure? Are you really sure?"

Aang nodded. "They're outside the outer wall right now. Come with me, now, help me fight them!"

Zuko's eyes widened even further and he backed away. "No... no no no no. I can't. Not again."

Aang's face fell. "But you're the most powerful fire bender I've ever seen! You have to fight." Zuko stared intently at Aang, his fear overwhelming him. 

"I'll fight." Zuko and Aang looked to the side at Jet, anger crossing his face. "I'll fight," Jet said again. He had forgotten that the Fire Nation had existed. How had he forgotten? And Aang coming here had brought it all back for Jet. "I have to fight. The Fire Nation killed my family. My whole village. I can't let them destroy my home again."

Immediately, Zuko dashed to Jet and put his arms around his boyfriend. "No! You can't! You don't understand. The Master is brutal and ruthless. He tortured and raped me over and over again for fun! He destroyed the Northern Water Tribe. If he's here... he'll destroy us all too. Or worse. We have to run! Yes we have to run!" Zuko immediately tried to start running back towards the door, but Jet held him in place.

"NO! We're not running. Not again. We've been running long enough. It's time to make a stand. We're not abandoning our home." Jet held Zuko's face and Zuko looked into his eyes, tears coming to his own.

"I love you..." Zuko whispered before the two boys kissed each other passionately. When they finally pulled back, Zuko nodded. "I'll go..." he said reluctantly. "But I don't know if we can really stop him."

Aang smiled and right as he backed up, an extremely large white animal suddenly appeared in the yard. Zuko's eyes widened as he looked up as the animal floated down from the sky. On it were Toph, Sokka, and Keitaro. "Come on already, my feet should be on the ground twinkle toes. Not in the air," Toph said. He felt rather uncomfortable since he had no ground to see his surroundings.

"This is Appa..." Aang said simply. The large animal looked at Zuko and Jet suspiciously, but Aang soothed him. "Get on," Aang said simply.

Zuko didn't fully trust it, but got on anyway, as did Jet. All six boys ascended into the sky on the back of the flying bison. Zuko looked down and really wished he hadn't as he felt his stomach clench. Fortunately, they weren't on the bison for long. Aang flew them to the furthest outer wall, flying over the middle city and the outer city slums and finally over the large amount of farmland before they reached the outer wall.

Landing with a light "thump," Zuko quickly jumped off the bison and looked over the side. Just like before, a pit opened inside of his stomach. But this time, the pit did not stay in his stomach. It travelled all over his body as he looked down at the bottom of the wall...

An extremely large drill was currently drilling a rather large hole into the wall. Several fire nation soldiers were hurling fire up towards the earth kingdom soldiers who were currently on the side of the wall, hurling rocks down. The earth kingdom soldiers kept jumping up and down the wall with their earth bending so as not to make an easy target, the wall made of rock.

A man who appeared to be in charge based on his fancy uniform, looked over at the new arrivals and frowned. "Avatar, we do not need your help, we have it under control."

Aang looked down and basically ignored the man's comment. "How far has the hole gone general?" 

The general looked perturbed that his statement had been ignored, but he answered the Avatar anyway. "About a third of the way through. If we could get down there, we could smash the drill with our soldiers by impaling it with rock. But we can't get close enough to approach from the bottom. The fire benders are keeping us at bay." Rocks were hurling down everywhere along the wall just as fire was being shot up just as chaotically.

"We'll help you general," Aang said enthusiastically, grinning.

"How? With your little friends?" the general said mockingly. He looked at everyone in Aang's group and scoffed. They were all basically just kids.

Aang nodded. "Yup! Everyone back on the bison, I have an idea," he said confidently. And everyone in the group immediately ran to do what he said, including Zuko. "We're going to go around the side," Aang said to the general's puzzled look. "And see if we can come at it from the ground."

When all the boys had piled onto the bison, Aang said "Yip yip!" and it immediately went flying back into the air. Only this time Aang went away from the drill to the side and went down. There was no way to keep the Fire Nation from seeing the bison. It was completely flat and empty terrain for miles around. But at least now they would have to deal with two fronts as Aang and his boys flew in from the side.

Almost immediately the Fire Nation responded with soldiers on top shooting fire at them. Appa had to dodge the incoming flames and he did a fantastic job: weaving in and out of the fire. As soon as Appa landed on the drill, all six boys jumped off the bison and were attacking. Keitaro immediately used his flask of water to hit the soldiers with a water whip. Sokka threw his boomerang at the nearest soldier. Jet pulled out his duel curved swords. Toph started digging up the metal of the drill. Aang weaved air, throwing a soldier off the drill while avoiding the fire coming towards him. And Zuko threw fire at the soldiers.

Seeing a fire bender attacking them seemed to surprise the soldiers, who responded with a massive wave of fire. Zuko responded in kind, pushing his own wave of fire, followed by a huge fireball that knocked four soldiers off their feet and pushed them off the drill itself. "Good work," Aang said approvingly before several more soldiers came out of the hatch of the drill itself.

Seeing an opportunity, Toph ran forwards and pulled the hatch door off its hinges, flinging it at one of the soldiers before jumping in. "Well? Are you boys coming or do I have to do it myself?" he asked sarcastically. 

Zuko jumped in with him and stared wide eyed, approvingly. "You can bend metal?!" he asked.

"Yeah, just a little something I picked up," Toph said, grinning. He lightly hit Zuko with a bit of metal and said, "Now come on. We have to stop this thing."

As Zuko descended into the heart of the beast with Toph, the pit continued to sink inside his stomach. He couldn't believe he was here and was absolutely terrified of seeing the Master again. Yet here he was. Even seeing The Master's minion with the magic wand was a terrifying thought. He was only a young boy yet he abused and tortured and raped Draco just as much as the Master had.

"You lost in your own thoughts already Flameo?" Toph said, grinning. Even though he couldn't see Zuko, Toph could feel his emotions through the vibrations of his feet. "Why are you so scared?"

Zuko continued to walk forward on a catwalk made of metal, the fact that Toph could metal bend making him very nervous. But he answered the question. And, surprisingly, he was honest about it. "One of the Fire Nation's highest generals, a man only called "The Master," took me captive and... used me." He didn't want to think about it, and tried to be stoic. But for some reason it still came out. "It was painful and... humiliating. Jet saved me.... If he's here, I don't..." Zuko trailed off, not sure how to finish that sentence.

Toph, mercifully stopped him. "Alright, I didn't ask for your whole life story. We'll stop him if we see him."

But they didn't see him. Even as they reached the main generator room and fought through several fire nation soldiers, the Master was nowhere to be seen. Zuko would have assumed he would have been here to defend the heart of the machine. But no. Was he not the one orchestrating this attack? He had to be.

The generator room was small. There were long beams of light in the middle of the room, shooting down from the ceiling to the floor several feet below. A catwalk surrounded the beams of light, going around the middle of the room, while a console on the side of the light seemed to suggest controls. 

"Well well... the Master has told me all about you." Zuko's heart sank as he looked around. Out of the shadows of another doorway emerged a young boy in dark black clothes. He had brown hair and brown eyes and as he got closer, the boy's clothes appeared to be a robe of some sort.

The boy stood where he was and Zuko and Toph stanced up, looking him over. "Who are you?" Zuko asked, and Toph echoed the question. "What do you know of The Master?" As the word 'master' left his lips, Zuko gave an involuntary shiver.

"He said you were a coward. A wimp. That you would amount to nothing. He never would have suspected you would help the Avatar." The boy grinned as he looked over his two adversaries.

Zuko shot a fireball at the boy and the boy lept backwards, backflipping in midair to land gracefully on his feet about a foot behind where he was standing. He chuckled slightly to himself. "SHUT UP!" Zuko shouted, angry at the insult. He was also fairly surprised at the boy's movements. Was he an airbender?

The boy held his hand out and both Toph and Zuko found themselves being flung backwards to hit the wall behind the generator. Well that was definitely an airbender thing. How could there be another airbender in the world? Were there other survivors of the attack on the air temples one hundred years ago?

Zuko didn't have much time to contemplate that thought as Toph used the metal to propel them forward so they didn't slid down to where the generator sparks were spreading along the floor. Zuko immediately formed a wall of flame as he had against the soldiers and pushed it towards the boy. Toph started to attack the generator itself, trying to destroy it.

"Fool," said the boy, yet again pushing Toph away from the generator. "If you destroy that you destroy all of us." The boy jumped up into the air and in a moment something completely foreign appeared in his hand. A small silver cylinder. Only from that cylinder a red beam of light emerged. Zuko did not want to imagine what would happen if he touched that beam of light. The boy propelled himself quickly at Zuko and Zuko barely had enough time to get out of the way of the attack before he shot several balls of fire at the boy.

"Toph do it quickly!" Zuko shouted as Toph got back on his feet and immediately started tearing up the generator. The boy turned towards Toph again, but Zuko pulled his attention back by shooting a stream of fire towards the boy who held up his mysterious weapon: the light absorbing the fire. Zuko's face fell and his heart sunk. If this boy was an agent of the Master, of course he would be this powerful. He didn't know whether he could beat the boy. But then again, Zuko didn't need to beat the boy, he just needed to distract him long enough to let Toph destroy the generator.

The boy swung his weapon at Zuko, but Zuko jumped backwards every time, avoiding it. A couple of times it hit the metal and sliced clean through it. The battle seemed to keep going on as Zuko heard the sounds of Toph attacking the generator. Metal clashed against metal as the boy seemed to be everywhere at once. He backflipped behind Zuko, jumped in front of him, and everywhere that sword was in Zuko's face, ready to cut him to pieces.

It was then that Zuko got an idea. He jumped to the side of the bridge, luring the boy's weapon which attacked the metal and sliced it. He then leaned to the other side of the bridge and the boy's weapon destroyed that side. Finally, he ducked down and rolled behind him, leading the boy to cut through the floor. The bridge collapsed and Zuko grabbed the side of the other bridge just in time. The boy floated himself upwards to the bridge on the other side. But it was too late.

The machine was already started to spark wildly. It was clear that Toph had done something. "Let's get out of here!" Zuko shouted and Toph agreed. Running to each other, Toph stood next to Zuko and flung himself upwards by propelling the metal, landing on the higher catwalk. The boy pursued, jumping through the air to land just under them. Zuko and Toph ran as the explosion started, running up and up and up the catwalks until they finally emerged back on top. The explosion was racking the drill as they climbed to the top.

Finally, they emerged, but the soldiers on top were already ready for them. They fired several shots at the two boys as they came out of the drill, even as the drill was exploding. "You're too late!" the boy said as he emerged, weapon now on his belt loop. "The Master will have already taken the palace by now! You've lost!"

The boy ran to the extreme far side of the drill as Zuko and Toph battled the rest of the soldiers, trying to get back to Appa. "Where's everyone else?" Zuko screamed as he ran.

Aang suddenly appeared in front of them as he knocked over several other soldiers. The three of them ran for Appa and jumped on. "Where's Keitaro, Sokka, and Jet?!" Aang yelled, looking down towards the drill.

"Oh no..." Toph said quietly.

Suddenly, a large metal ship appeared in the air and Zuko screamed. "JET!" No no no no. He couldn't let his boyfriend be captured. Not like this. He couldn't let what happened to him happen to the boy who saved him.

Aang made the bison rise into the sky as the drill was starting to explode in earnest, explosions seemed to be going off in every direction as they rose. A minute or two after they rose, there was an explosion right where they had landed. "They've taken them!" Zuko screamed. "We have to save them!"

Aang propelled the bison forward towards the airship. "He said we were too late. That the Master had already taken the palace. The drill was a diversion. We have to stop him. You don't understand what that man did to me!" Zuko yelled at Aang.

Aang only nodded as he flew higher, the airship going faster than the bison. It was heading towards the very center of Ba Sing Se. The imperial city.


	59. The Avatar Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avatar and his friends confront the Master.

Flying towards the palace, it was immediately apparant that something was wrong. There was smoke coming from several different spots in the imperial city and several sections were on fire with various workers hurridly trying to put them out. Looking down as they passed over the middle ring, there were men in green uniforms, Earth Kingdom soldiers, dead everywhere.

As they flew towards the main building, they were immediately assaulted by balls of fire hurtling towards them. There was a fleet of airships landed near the palace. The Master had sent the drill around to one side, and had sent the fleet around to the other side, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. And strike he had, sending the fleet out while the Avatar was distracted by his drill.

The palace had been taken relatively quickly, also thanks to a few spies in the Earth Kingdom's secret police, the Dai Li. The secretive society had been plotting to overthrow the Earth King for months now, and it was the perfect opportunity to strike. The leaders especially believed the Fire Nation would be a stronger overlord than the Earth King himself, who they perceived as weak. Indeed, the Earth King had no idea that his nation was at war, until now.

The boys were forced to land somewhat short of the main palace and Toph launched them forward, pushing a large stretch of rock they were standing on towards the main stairs, and, indeed, up them, the stairs themselves made of rock. As they went, they were met with resistence by fire nation soldiers, but they were defeated very easily. Zuko and Aang fought back to back protecting Toph from the onslaught of attacks and attacking the soldiers easily.

When they got to the top of the long stairs, however, they were surprised to be attacked by Earth Benders. Dai Li agents held bits of rock around their hands which they used to assault and incapaciate their enemies. Rocks shaped like hands came out of nowhere towards Zuko, who found his hands bound behind his back almost immediately. Before the other two boys could react, the same happened to Toph and Aang.

All three boys reacted when they were hit, though, their hands were not their only weapons. Zuko bent fire from his feet and turned around, shooting fire from his bound hands, knocking out the Dai Li agent who attacked him. Toph did likewise with his own bare feet and Aang easily blew the Dai Li agent down with his breath. Toph undid the cuffs on the three boys and sent them flying back towards the Dai Li, binding their hands.

They quickly ran through the palace, trying to find the Earth King or the Master, to stop him. It wasn't hard to find either. They just followed the sounds of the screams and moaning...

When they burst through the throne room doors, the sight they came across shocked them. Although each boy had a different reaction. The young Earth King lay on the floor in front of them, completely naked and bound. He had chains wrapped around his arms and legs and a ball gag in his mouth. The chains were attached to the floor.

The boys didn't so much care about the screaming Earth King, however, as they had never seen him before or cared about him before. They more so cared about what was happening at the throne. For there, on either side, was Sokka and Keitaro. The twins were both completely naked and bound by magic. Sokka, who normally wore his hair in a bun, had his shoulder length hair down now. Keitaro had longer hair, which he normally wore in a pony tail, but it was also down now. Their arms were stretched up above their hands, stretching out their lean naked bodies and showing off their muscles. They were barely able to reach the ground, the tips of their toes touching it. Both boys had a ball gag in their mouths and both boys had a dildo constantly thrusting in and out of their virgin asses. They both felt an ongoing sensation of pain and pleasure as the dildo gave them that pleasure.

Sokka's eyes were wide with fear as he felt the pleasure constantly, his body enchanted to feel every little sensation. Keitaro held his eyes closed in pain and humiliation, trying to focus on breathing as the pleasure overwhelmed him. They were lost in worlds of their own as they were dribbling a constant stream of cum out of their cocks, cumming non-stop from the pleasure, a constant state of orgasm. They didn't even perceive anyone else was in the room as both boys continually moaned and screamed in pain and pleasure.

However, sitting on the throne was Zuko's worst nightmare. The Master sat, looking down at Zuko with a smirk on his face. But on his lap was Jet. Face down on his stomach across the Master's legs, Jet was also completely naked. His hands were bound behind his back and he had a ball gag in his mouth as well. As Zuko walked in, The Master thrust a finger into Jet's ass, who responded by angrily moaning at the Master. Looking down at Zuko, The Master slapped Jet's ass hard and smirked.

"Welcome back slave! Have you finally come back to me after all this time?" The Master pulled the finger out of Jet's ass and started stroking the boy's back, clearly enjoying taunted Zuko.

Zuko stared at him, horrified. He couldn't allow Jet to face the same fate that he did. The fear of being forced to go back to being a slave started to overwhelm him as he watched the Master put his hands all over his boyfriend. Zuko could run away again right now. But he couldn't. He couldn't leave his lover like this.

"Helping the Avatar huh? I never would have thought it of you, but you are a traitor prince after all." The Master said, grabbing Jet's cock and balls and squeezing. Jet screamed in pain. "Your father says you are worthless. He has abandoned you to be my slave."

"Let him go!" screamed Zuko as Aang and Toph stood transfixed. Both other boys were staring at one of the twins. And both had instant erections the moment they had seen them. Aang was staring at Keitaro, his cock rock hard as he watched Keitaro's suffering. He knew he shouldn't be so turned on, but he was, and he wasn't entirely sure why.

Toph, however, couldn't see what was happened, but could feel it with his feet. He could feel Sokka's torment, and his cock was also rock hard hearing every moan and scream, feeling every quiver. He subconsciously touched his groin, his cock twitching at what he was seeing. Toph had been attracted to Sokka for awhile now, but he had never actually done anything about it. Now, hearing and feeling him so bound up and tormented, Toph was seeing an opportunity.

Completely distracted from his purpose, the blind boy went up to Sokka and put a hand on his chest, running his hand along Sokka's naked body and grabbing hold of his dribbling erection. Immediately, Toph began to kiss Sokka's lips around his ball gag and started to kiss all over Sokka's body, tasting his scent, taking advantage of the boy. Sokka immediately turned his wide eyes towards Toph and moaned, feeling ever little touch enhanced and pleasurable. When Toph grabbed Sokka's erection, he squeezed hard, causing Sokka to scream out in pain even harder and Toph nearly came right then and there. He was extremely turned on seeing Sokka like this.

The Master allowed Toph to do all of this, encouraging in him this sadistic behavior. "Come to my side Toph. Yes, I know who you are. And I will let you have Sokka whenever you want. I can even give you back your sight..." With thatt, Toph suddenly was able to see, his sight returned. Zuko screamed at Toph not to listen to the Master, but Toph was too busy distracted by his new sight. He looked around the room, the colors vibrant and beautiful after all this time of being blind.

"I never imagined...." Toph said, looking back towards the Master, who smiled at him. He looked at Sokka and did cum, his cock exploding as he saw the boy he liked for the first time, naked bound and being tortured. The Master grabbed Toph by the crotch and rubbed his cock even harder.

"Join me Toph. All you have to do is be my slave. And Sokka can be your personal toy to do with as you want." Toph was still cumming, his cock exploding as he listened to the Master. "You will never be blind again."

The boy looked at the Master and then looked down at Aang and Zuko, seeing them for the first time. He looked towards the twins, Sokka and Keitaro, and looked at Jet bound on the Master's lap. He looked between the two of them, considering. This man was evil. He would hurt more people than Toph himself could imagine. But he was the winning side. And no one would have been able to give Toph back his sight. Only the Master. Now that he had it again, Toph was afraid to lose it.

Zuko screamed, "DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!" and ran towards the throne, Aang following behind him. Zuko shot fire desperately out of his hands, rage blazing in him. For the very first time in his life, as he opened his mouth to scream, fire came out uncontrollable. Zuko lost control, shooting fire indiscriminately. The Master protected all the boys in front of him, and answered by holding up his wand and absorbing the fire. He simply sat in the throne, still looking at Toph. 

Just as Zuko came towards the throne, a boy came out of nowhere. Only he was flying. He had curly blonde hair and was completely naked. He seemed to be holding himself in midair by nothing. The boy laughed at Zuko and flew around him several times, punching him in the gut or in the face. Once or twice even grabbing Zuko's crotch and squeezing his balls. Zuko tried to blast fire at the laughing, naked boy but he was always too quick, out of the way in time to fly back in and attack Zuko before flying back out.

Meanwhile Aang found himself distracted by yet another boy. This one was blonde and wearing a fire nation uniform. He came out of nowhere and shot a spell at Aang, aimed to hold Aang in place. But Aang saw it coming and avoided it, slipping out of danger. These two were using magic that Aang had never seen or heard of before. And it was hard to predict what they were doing next. The boy launched yet another spell at Aang, who created a ball of wind and jumped on top of it, rolling away towards the throne.

Aang and Zuko fought viciously to get to the throne, struggling to get to the boys that they loved. Zuko threw a fireball at the flying boy and this time it hit, knocking him out of the air and making him collapse on the floor in a heap. Aang managed to avoid the boy shooting spells at him for long enough to reach the throne itself. He threw a large gust of wind at the boy, knocking him over and making him fall unconscious as he hit a pillar. Aang then stood before the Master, scared, but ready to attack as the Master held out his wand and readied his own attack.

Zuko soon reached the throne and stood next to Aang. The Master laughed as Toph was still distracted by his new found sight. "What are you going to do boys? You know how powerful I am. How much I can hurt you." He looked at Zuko and grinned to which Zuko felt butterflies flutter in his stomach, fear taking hold of him.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore!" Zuko shouted, although the lie was aparent even as he said it. Zuko and Aang lunged forwards, grabbing Sokka and Keitaro. The twin boys fell to the ground, exhausted as all the magic ceased on their naked bodies. The Master stood up and the naked and bound Jet fell to the floor in front of him. Concentrating his full power, The Master created a massive storm above himself that started to shoot lightning down to the ground.

Zuko had never tried the technique, but he had heard about it from his uncle. Lightning bending. He knew how it was done, but he had no practice. Still, he would try it, it could be his only hope even if he knew he could die very easily from it. Zuko held his finger pointing up to the ceiling, concentrating on the lightning, willing it to come to him. And it did. It struck his finger. Zuko felt a massive amount of pain, but he willed it down. He had handled worse from the Master himself. He concentrated on weaving it through his body, aiming his other finger the other way. And the lightning went through his body. It felt like an eternity to him, but in reality it was less than a second. It came out the other side of his body through his other finger, violently striking its target. The Master.

The Master screamed in pain. He had not been expecting such an attack, never thinking once that Zuko would know lightning bending. It all happening so fast, almost as soon as he had summoned the storm. He collapsed on the throne, all of his own magic ceasing at once. Aang lifted Sokka and Keitaro, who were barely conscious, in the air, their naked bodies hanging there in front of them. Jet's magical bindings disappeared and he immediately jumped up, punching the Master as hard as he could, but he was already stunned. "Come on! Let's get out of here!" Aang screamed to his friends and they all started heading towards the door.

Even Toph, who looked back longingly for a moment at the Master, his sight now gone. But he knew he had to help the Avatar. This man was pure evil. And even if he could give Toph his sight back, it would be serving someone who would kill and rape and destroy countless people's lives. So Toph made his decision, even if he would regret it later. For now, he couldn't think about that.

So all of the boys: Aang, Sokka, Keitaro, Toph, Zuko, and Jet, ran for the throne room door and down the palace stairs. The Master quickly recovered from his paralysis, however, and went after them. He flew forwards with his apparation magic, turning into a jet of smoke. The Master's two slaves lay unconscious on the ground as he moved as fast as he could. He couldn't let these boys slip through his grasp again.

Aang and his friends managed to reach Appa, but not before they were attacked by several Fire Nation soldiers along the way and the boy whose sword was made of light. They fought their way out very quickly, even against that boy as Aang was able to distract him and the other boys closed the distance, Toph hitting him with a rock and knocking him out.

When they got on Appa, they flew up and away extremely quickly, The Master starting to fly himself to catch up to them in the air. But Zuko did as he had done before, only this time he didn't need to be struck by lightning. It came from within. He held his hands as he did before and channeled it forward, hitting the Master and making him fall from the sky. They were able to fly away to safety as they watched the city burn below them. Zuko and Jet wept openly for the life that they had lost. The Fire Nation had taken control of the city. The Master had won.

The Master did eventually recover from his paralysis, but by the time he recovered, the boys were long gone. He flew into a violent rage, viciously beating, punching, kicking, and whipping his slaves. Joffrey, of course, got the brunt of it. But among the slave boys, they knew that they were going to have a long night.


End file.
